The Fox and the Squirrel
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: Naruto is a beastkin attending the Academy. There he meets Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Jin. His existence is one that does not follow the Trigger or Shift. A completely separate reality. Will his existence prevent the Trigger, or can he influence the Shift? NarutoXMakoto. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The fox and the squirrel

Chapter 1: The Fox and the Squirrel

In the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, students who wish to enlist in the NOL (Novus Orbis LIbrarium) are having a hissy fit as _another _beastkin arrived to their school. Beastkins are half human, half animal beings created by man to help defeat the black beast plaguing the world at the time. However, being created by man, beastkin were subjugated to racial discrimination. They could tolerate one annoying, hyperactive, tricky beastkin, but not another one. The new beastkin to join the Military Academy, Makoto Nanaya, was excited to be able to attend a prestigious school. However, she was picked on as a beastkin, and for the reason they can't get revenge on the other. Right now, such event is happening to the innocent squirrel.

-Somewhere in the School-

"Hey! Quit it will ya?" Cried the squirrel student. She braced herself to protect herself from the beatings the snobby bullies are giving to her. She couldn't, or rather wouldn't fight back because she'll prove the aggressors right.

"Why should we listen to a _thing_?" Asked one of the students. "You're not even considered a person. Why you're here is beyond me. They only want you here because of your freakish strength."

Unknown to all of them, the second beastkin heard the insults and verbal torture given to the fellow beastkin. He considered two options: Fight and defend, or leave and prank them later. Due to his rising rage, the hiding beastkin chose the first option. He came out of the corner he was in and allowed his presence to be known. When he showed himself, the students shook in panic. The student they couldn't get their hands on is right in front of them. The Fox beastkin, Naruto Uzumaki, is standing with an aura of death hidden by a smile. He was lean and tall. He hass spiky blonde hair contained red tips, and his eyes a deep ocean blue. But despite his features, the most striking feature he has was his whisker-like birthmarks; three on each side. That was his human qualities. His beastkin features were his red fox ears, and behind him, nine lively red fox tails. His uniform wasn't a regular blue, but red out of request. Many thought of him as a delinquent with a heart (Mostly girls), while others thought of him as an animal (The boys.)

"Hi guys!" He said in fake happiness. "What're you doing to her? As sempais, you should lead by example, right? Is this how sempais treat their kouhais?" He asked with hidden vemon in his words. One of the students became unnerved by his words, and retaliated with his words.

"Stay out of this Uzumaki! This is none of your business. So leave your sempais to their business." Naruto lifted both his hands in front of him and close to him as if to say '_Don't shoot me!_'

"But sempaiii~ you made it my business by turning the topic of choice into **RACISM**." He spat the last word with vemon, and his ocean blue eyes turned blood red. "Now leave. Or would you like the patented _Uzumaki treatment_?" The boys shivered at the thought. Much like his fox like features, his pranks were tricky, and unpredictable. The same individual who wanted Naruto out of the conversation thought he could beat the fox, and he started to attack with a punch.

"I don't take orders from you, animal!" He yelled as the pathetic excuse of a punch tried to reach him. Naruto rears back to charge his strike, and when he feels the it's at full power, he releases the punch while saying "Impact." An aura of red covers his right arm, and when the punch connects, a strong smack could be heard. The student flies from the punch and is forced into the wall at the end of the hall (20ft away.)

"A-ars Magus? You had it equipped?" One of the bullies asked in fear. Naruto turned to him and flashed a not-so-innocent smile.

"Hmm…I wouldn't say 'equipped,' but more like I wear it as a fashion statement. I mean this Ars Magus, Crimson Breaker, without the use of seithr looks like regular fingerless gloves. Now sempais, please leave the premises while I take the blame. It would do well for the sons of several rich families to be clear of troubles." Naruto says. The bullies take their fallen friend and leave the premises. Shocked by his words, Makoto stands up and yells at the blond beastkin.

"Why are ya letting them off the hook?"

"Because despite the idiot throwing the first punch I broke some of the strictly enforced rules. And the rules I broke are some of the ones that can throw me to a month suspension." Naruto explains.

"And those are?" Makoto tilts her head in curiosity. Naruto sighs and takes out a handbook from one of his pockets. He turns the page to find the most important rules.

"Do not have an Ars Magus on you unless it's gym class. Do not harm other students. Do not destroy school property. Blah…blahblah you know the rest. Other than the Ars Magus rule, the rules are basic rules we follow if we are in a regular school." Naruto say nonchalantly.

"How are you so calm? And for being a delinquent, you follow the rules and accept punishment if you break it. That's not how a delinquent is." Makoto asks in fury.

"I've been in the same situation many times. The school knows what I do to my victims. And at the moment they heard another beastkin would attend this school, the Student Council made an unofficial decree for me to be a part of the disciplinary committee. And the school appreciates my punishments. Many of my punishments come in pranks, but rarely physical. With that said I'd be off the hook because it's my duty to discipline. So don't worry erm…N-…Nanaya-san." Naruto smiles at the currently pouting squirrel. Then after a while, both heard the footsteps of the Student Council President, Jin Kisaragi. His blonde hair was in a mess after hearing Naruto's punishment to the students.

"Oh! My 'punishment' is here. Hey Ice-king Jin. How's the Council working out for ya?" Called a grinning Naruto. Jin grabs Naruto's right shoulder and starts gripping tightly. So tight that it's stronger than a T-rex's bite. Yet despite the force, the blonde beastkin does not flinch.

"Naruto…you know that breaking a wall costs money right?" Jin asks knowing what comes after his question.

"Of course, and its money out of my pocket. Take all you need from my job. I mean cooking for the school here has a better salary than cooking in public schools." Naruto says. Makoto was shocked, but Naruto follows right after.

Jin looks at Naruto intensely, and Naruto gets creeped out to the max. To counter the awkward intense stare the Ice-king was giving, Naruto jokes about Jin's sexuality. In quote "Whoa there Jin, I know you're forward with things, but I didn't know you were also forward with swinging _that _way." Which gave Naruto a deserving smack to his cranium, and gave both beastkins a good laugh.

"Naruto…after taking the blame for the months you've been here, the Council has decided that you shall no longer take the blame for the actions created by others. The video feed from the camera behind me proves that you defended a fellow student and beastkin from bullying and discrimination. Your…disciplinary actions, though destructive and a pain to clean up, are what is needed to force students to comply with the rules. You shall no longer hide yourself as part of disciplinary committee." Naruto's mood lightened.

"I appreciate the offer, I do. But imagine the school prankster, me, being part of the disciplinary committee. It doesn't fit at all. I'll keep my title as a delinquent, but those responsible pay."

"Okay. I understand your view. It wouldn't do well for the Student Council as well to allow a delinquent to be part of the disciplinary committee. But despite your duty, do limit the destruction of the school. I fear the whole city will fall by the time I've graduated." Jin jokes. Naruto notices this and he proceeds to taunt the fellow blonde. However, the teasing stops when Jin looks at the time.

"It's about time for you to go is it not?" He asks while pointing to the clock. The blonde beastkin rapidly looks at his watch and pales when he sees the time.

"Oh god! I'm almost late for the lunch preparation. Sorry Jin, Nanaya-san, but I gotta split. Jin, I take that you'll give me the notes?" Naruto pleads.

"Use your clones to do it. And take Nanaya with you. I don't want her in the battlefield so soon." Jin responds annoyed by the fact that Naruto asks every time.

"Roger that Major Kisaragi!" Naruto mocks Jin probable rank, but he would make the biggest guess in his life. "Nanaya-san, follow close to me." The fox beastkin runs at a speed a man in green spandex would be jealous at. Why a green spandex, he'll never know. "If I go full throttle, I might make it with time to spare…" Naruto mumbles. "Nanaya-san I'm going a bit faster, can you keep up?" All he got was a nod. Naruto then changes his stance to the form of a quadruped form of sprinting. This is easily the fastest way he could go top speed. And to his surprise, Makoto keeps up pretty nicely. A few turns and jumping down two floors of the main staircase, the rushing duo arrived at the large cafeteria. Well…large is an understatement. Massive is close. Colossal is where he would put it. The cafeteria itself was the size of a sporting arena. And since the school is the city itself, most of the citizens are students.

"So…cooking. How are ya managing that, fox boy?" Naruto did a strange hand sign and several solid copies of Naruto appeared. All of them smirked at the shocked squirrel.

"This is how, squirrel girl." The copies all say in unison, and then they split into different parts of the kitchen. The staff in the kitchen sighed in relief as their breather finally arrived. The original Naruto stood at the counter and gave a small speech. Many, including Makoto, were listening.

"Alright people, we've got 30 minutes before the battle starts. Remember, if we fail, anarchy will occur. That should not happen. In 30 minutes, the suckers will succumb to hunger, and all must bow before the food we create. We shall win this battle if all students satisfied their hunger. Now to your stations now!"

If you listen intently and ignore your lectures, it is said that, you could hear the shouts of determination coming from the cafeteria. From Makoto's perspective, it really was a battle, and she couldn't help but giggle at the chaos going on. And with the chaos came the aroma of mouth-watering dishes fit for a king. Her along with many others will fall victim to a common enemy: hunger. And it grew the longer she stared at the dishes placed at the trays for everyone to grab. It was then and there that Naruto took a break and gave Makoto a parfait; a Chestnut flavored one at that.

"Oh thank you Uzumaki-san, you gave me my favorite food. Lucky guess?" She asked. Her company nodded and proceeded to chow down on his food: Ramen. And seven bowls of it. No words were spoken, but they let their stomachs do the talking. And so do all the arriving students ready to satisfy their hunger.

-30 Minutes later-

"Ahhh…that was heaven in a bite. Your cooking is outstanding, Uzumaki-san." Makoto praises with glee. Naruto blushes at the praise, and tries to be modest. Keyword being 'tries', because, Makoto became persistent in making the blonde accept a compliment. This went for a couple of minutes until the bell rang for free time.

"So Nanaya-s…"

"Makoto." Makoto interrupts. "Call me Makoto, Naruto. In a day you've shown me kindness in one day than many people try to accomplish in three months. So from now on we're in a first name basis." She stated happily.

"Well then Mako-chan, since I'm your caretaker at the moment, what do you want to do?" Naruto asks with his trademark foxy smile. Makoto blushes at the name, but immediately dismisses it to think of what to do at free time. But before she could think of anything, several boys walked up to the duo requesting the 'Uzumaki challenge.' The Uzumaki challenge is a battle where if the challenger wins, he can either have a month of free lunch made by Naruto's talented skills, or get Naruto to prank someone for three months. And so they leave the cafeteria and head to the gymnasium.

-Gym-

"Wow…a lot of people showed up to see the challenge huh, Naruto?" Makoto asks in surprise. The stands were filled to see the local challenge once more, and the best part (for the girls) is that they see his sculpted physique, or (for the boys) they see a great ass kicking by the blonde.

Now we look at the field where the blonde and the five challengers will fight. It is a regular hard wood floor, but when spars happen, the field changes to suit the battle happening. Now it looks like a large cage match. And all the challengers became worried.

"You issued the challenge, you can't back out. So come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't land a hit on me." Naruto mocked. The bell rings to start the match, and all the challengers charge with their Ars Magus. To which Naruto remedied with his own and used 'Impact' once more. They all fly back and hit the cage full force, but the cage does not make a dent. One recovers quickly and slashes with his sword, but Naruto dodges with a simple tilt of the head. He attacker is then grabbed by one of Naruto's tails and is bombarded with strikes by the tails, and it's followed up by a devastating uppercut. But it wasn't over for him, he was hit with an even stronger uppercut called 'Crimson Upper' and the boy is launched higher than the cage. And when he falls, time seemed o slow down for Naruto as he charges his 'Meteor Dive' and knock the boy out of the ring.

"Cool!" Makoto was entranced in the fight, never has she seen such skill in fighting. Naruto was beating them without breaking a sweat. At this point two others were punched out the ring by an aerial 'Impact.' When the beastkin falls to the ground, he was forced back from combination strikes caused by the challengers. When there was adequate space, Naruto and one charged with his sword in hand, the challenger fails to see a charging feint. With no time to react, the boy flies to the cage from a 'Shooting Star.'

Then the final challenger rushes in with his glove Ars Magus to even out the odds in fighting style. But he was outclassed. His moves were predictable, and all of them were countered heavily. The boy flies several times, but refuses to give up. He was silenced along with many others when they see a swirling mass of seithr collect in Naruto's hand. The boy braces from impact because he knows he can't reach in time. The fox rushes in and forces the condensed seithr in the gap of the boy's guard. Naruto's signature move, Rasengan, was in contact of a colliding body, and now the boy is helplessly pushed to the cage and punches a hole in its seemingly impenetrable wall.

All the challengers were defeated, and all groaned in pain. The challenge was a challenge rightly so. No one has successfully won the challenge, not even Jin and his Yukianesa could beat the challenge. Not a scratch was on the blonde's uniform, and not a single bead of sweat fall from his sculpted face. Several school nurses put the boys on stretchers and left the gym. Then screams of joy and laughter echoed in the gym. Naruto became modest once more, but is given a smack at the back of the head by Jin.

-5 Minutes later-

"Come on it was their fault. I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto whines to defend his position. "And you know my tendencies, so you should expect it."

"Yes, but not this fast. To be honest I was expecting something to happen two days from now." Jin sighs while his right palm covers his face.

"Now that's wishful thinking, Jin. And you know it." The Student Council President's sigh grew larger. He was truly hopeful nothing bad would happen for a while, but he didn't know why.

"Hey Jin. Where's Makoto here going to sleep at?" Asked Naruto. Jin remembered. There _was_ another reason being here other than lecturing Naruto again. For days, Makoto was forced to sleep in a reserved room for important guests. But they had no idea where to put her, without anyone possibly hurting her. The solution? Naruto.

"To be honest we want her to be your roommate, Naruto." The answer gave both beastkins a shock, and Naruto was the more verbal of the two.

"But isn't the dorms separated by gender? Are you really Jin? Jin never breaks the rules."

"I'm doing this because it's for her own safety. I don't want her to be verbally abused by the girls because verbal abuse is a girl's forte." Jin explains. When Naruto hears this, his respect to Jin rose significantly because he's willing to break the rules for a student in need.

"Are you okay with this, Mako-chan?" Naruto asks. He may be a delinquent, but he has the brain to ask the other if she is okay with the placement. Makoto just smiles and nods because she'll be a roommate with a fellow beastkin, and a handsome one at that. The squirrel then feels blood rushing to her cheeks, and Naruto calls her out on it.

"You sick, Mako-chan? If you are, I can send you to the nurse's office." Makoto shook her head before hiding the blush refusing to subside. The awkward romance is destroyed by Jin's interruption by ordering the two to go to their respective classes.

"Mako-chan, at the end of the day, meet me at the cafeteria. Kay? See ya!" Naruto shouts as he runs off in the other direction.

-Afterschool-

It was normal for the rest of the day. No one picked a fight with either beastkins, and Naruto made sure of that because the look on his face registered death for anyone willing to hurt either of them. So Makoto was worry-free for the rest of the day, but Naruto stressed about her like a father sending her to another guy. Naruto's worry would end at the end of the day.

The fox arrived first and waited for her companion to arrive, but he never expected for her to make a friend so quickly. And thankfully, he knew the person. With a big smile on his face, he waved at both of them.

"Hi Mako-chan, Noel-chan. How's your day?"

"Great Fishcake! I made a new friend." Makoto says gleefully. Naruto however, scowled at the comment. It meant 'Maelstrom', not 'Fishcake.' But irony hits hard because his name is an ingredient in his favorite food. He turned to the apologizing Noel, and couldn't help but not get mad at her. She was innocent. He let her off hook. Then Makoto explains that Noel clumsily let the secret out to the whole class. Okay that he won't let by idly.

"Vermilion-san, what'd I tell you 'bout telling the meaning off my name?" Naruto growled at the cowering blonde. Naruto only used the last name if he's pissed off, or if he's trying to be respectful. And sadly for the 'Red Christmas', she was in the mercy of Naruto's rage.

"To not to. But I couldn't help it. She wanted to know more about you, but I'm in the same situation as her. The only thing I know about you is your personality and race. I only stumbled on the secret when I read it in a book. So sorry!" Noel pleaded while kneeling to beg for forgiveness.

"Alright…stop it. I don't need a pretty girl bawling her eyes out in forgiveness." Naruto compliments nonchalantly. "We must be going, see ya tomorrow, Noel." The girl smiles and gives a wave to the leaving duo.

-Naruto's room-

"Well…here's home until you graduate. Sorry if it's messy." Naruto scratched the back of his head. It wasn't really that messy, but messy enough to give a small cleaning session. Makoto disregarded the mess because she was messier than him, but she knew how to clean up.

"It's fine. We can clean it up. And I call dibs on shower first." She says leaving him and heading to the shower. "No peeking."

"…"

After minutes of waiting on his bed, Makoto emerges from the bathroom in a large, white towel hugging her enticing body. Naruto willed his body to not react to the sudden view of an hourglass figure invading his eyes.

"Erm…got any sleepwear on you?" Naruto asked while looking away.

"Yeah. Jin said my stuff was in your room already. I'm just grabbing something from my bag." For a few moments the sound of rummaging through a bag could be heard, then…the flop of a towel. Naruto's imagination ran wild, and it conjured several erotic scenes that could make any man get an erection, but he managed to keep it at bay.

"I'm done. Did you have fun, Foxy?" She teased. He didn't respond, and he rushed to the bathroom, towel in hand.

"Note to self: leave the room when she's in the showers." Naruto mumbled.

-10 p.m.-

"Say Naruto. Where'd you learn how to fight? You're really skilled for a person our age. Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"My parents, and for a month, I was trained by the strongest being in existence: Jubei." He replied. Makoto was awed at the answer. No wonder he was strong. All that fighting without breaking a sweat is admirable.

"So…can you teach me? You seem to know a lot about your fighting style. I want to learn it." She asks he fellow beastkin to which she only heard silence. Naruto was thinking hard about this, and after was seemed like half an hour, he said 'Sure.'

"But we'll be training at four in the morning." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why's that?"

"Gotta make breakfast for…thousands. Does that answer your question?"

"Uhuh. Well goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Night, Mako-chan."

**Naruto is mostly similar in fighting style in this fic. The main difference will be the distortion drives. Naruto is Makoto's teacher, which is the reason why the style is similar. **

**Naruto's Distortion drives: Rasengan (Delayable) Lvl 1: Regular Rasengan, Lvl 2: Rasenshuriken, Lvl 3:Planetary Rasengan. **

**Rushing Claw: A running charge. If successful, a barrage of slashes appear out of nowhere.**

**Astral Heat: Bijudama (Tailed Beast Bomb) : All nine tails lash out at the screen. When successful, the tails hold on to the opponent, and Naruto collects an colossal amount of seithr an condense it into a small candy-sized ball. He'll put it in his mouth, and spits it at his opponent. It will release a beam of destruction. (Look at the Four tails Naruto vs Orochimaru as reference.)**

**Well…please review to your hearts content.**


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't think this would be successful, but the second day of uploading beat the view count for this fic. I appreciate it.**

**Element-Overlord: Right now Naruto is slightly above Jin in the fic. But he will get stronger. Maybe he'll be subpar against Hakumen later? But you'll see it when you see it.**

**I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here: I don't own Naruto or Blazblue. I **_**NEVER**_** will. The story is mine, but its characters belong to its respective franchise. **

**On to the story.**

Chapter 2: Progress

"…ruto!...lea…is…place. Too…danger…ous. GO!" yelled out the mysterious figure. In his hand, the Crimson Breaker is releasing dangerous and destructive amounts of seithr.

"Nii-san! You gotta leave too. Why do you need to stay?"

"Som…ne…eds…eep…t…bay. Magus…n't…sto…out…of…con…trol." His words struggle to form, but he manages to explain his purpose.

"Nii-san!"

"Don't let the Magus control you, Naruto. You are stronger than that. Don't release the Magus's true strength unless it's a life or death situation." Naruto hears his words clearly. He wouldn't abandon family for the sake of being protected. He detested the idea of self-sacrifice. And his brother is giving his final words to him. He will not let such a thing happen.

"Nii-san, come back here now! There's still time." Ordered Naruto. His brother declined softly.

"Another time, Naruto. The Crimson Breaker is reaching critical mass. GO!"

"NO! Get back here now!" Naruto tries to get near him, but a barrier blocks his path. He pounds the wall hopelessly trying to break it. Tears fall down as the young beastkin keeps his gaze on the soft smile on his brother's face.

"Goodbye, Naruto…"

"**KURAMA-NII!**" He yelled at him, but it was too late, a white ball of light expanded, and it ravaged the lands. The boy stood at the barrier. The destruction and debris, fail to crack the barrier protecting Kurama's little brother. But even with the barrier, Naruto still braces for impact because of the sheer force of the explosion of siethr.

When the shaking stops, the destruction does as well. And at the crater, Kurama's body lay dead near the Crimson Breaker, with its power tears refuse to stop falling, and Naruto kneels to hug his brother's dead body. Naruto blocked out the world with his mourning. His brother became a sacrifice to seal a Magus's power. It wasn't worth it, not at all. There he was, crying louder than a thunderstorm, unable to cope with death. His final words before passing out was the cry of his brother's name…

"**KURAMA-NII!"**

-Naruto's room-

The fox beastkin wakes up like a rocket taking off. He desperately needed air. He couldn't fathom why he would be dreaming about that day again, but no matter, dreams are dreams even if they bring bad memories. Once his breathing returned to normal, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. When the liquid falls from his face, he noticed that his eyes were bloodshot red as well as his irises. His face was in disbelief at the thought of relieving the past. After calming down, he returns to his bed and checks the time.

"Four o'clock. Just my luck." Annoyed by his dream, Naruto wakes Makoto up only to realize she was already up.

"Hey Naruto…you okay?" She asks softly. Her voice calmed the tense mood the fox was in. He averted his gaze from her concerned face. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't ready to open up like that. Makoto sees this and shrugs it off knowing that Naruto will tell her someday.

"Well if it's nothing, let's go and teach me how to fight. I'm ready to learn." Makoto beamed with her tail wagging behind her in excitement. Naruto gives a small smile at the childishness of his roommate, and both bring essentials and proceed to leave the room.

-Gym-

When they arrive at the gym, Naruto created clones to start preparing breakfast. The original assessed the fighting experience of his roommate. For a beginner, Makoto had a stance that felt natural to her, and it help to know that it was the same form when Naruto fights.

"Alright, fight this dummy." Naruto ordered. Makoto acknowledges the order and starts beating it to the pulp. At first, Naruto thought that she might have the basics of the Hitman style, but after throwing a jab at the dummy, she disregarded her form and started going into a brawling style. She was going in with wide, strong punches that were effective on contact, but she would be open most of the time. That and it seemed like she was used to this. This could be bad if they were in actual combat because she could be killed. It seemed Naruto was regretting training her because a comfortable fighter will not stop to change how they fight. It like the saying: 'Old habits die hard.'

"Enough I've seem what you can do. Now you fight me." Naruto says calmly, while the squirrel was scared out of her mind. A test after only training for ten minutes is insane! Her body wasn't ready for this, and it didn't help when Naruto was staring at her with a cold, calculating look.

"Calm your nerves. You won't be at your peak performance if your muscles tense up like they are now," He said his trademark smile. "Do your best Mako-chaaan~" Makoto backs up to her side of the battlefield, while Naruto removes his Ars Magus. After doing so, he charges while saying 'Begin!'

The fox beastkin throws the first punch by going with a right straight coming at Makoto's face. She dodges it, but she goes out of range to counterattack. This was another of her weaknesses. Makoto charges in to close the gap between the two and returns a jab to Naruto's stomach. This caught him off guard because he was expecting a wide hit aimed for his head.

'_Hmmm…it seems she can be unpredictable like me. Teaching her Asteroid Vision will help her a lot._' Naruto thought while he gets combed with a straight going into a powerful left hook. But the hook fails, and Naruto unleashes a barrage of strikes on Makoto's body. With those strikes, she is lifted off the ground, only to be brought down by a 'Lightning Arrow.' When she makes contact with the ground, pain arcs across her body as she groans in it. It seems another one of her weaknesses is shown again, and this time is durability. It was then and there that the test was over, for now. But he had to congratulate her for hitting him, even though it was a simple combo.

"Alright, test over. You did well for your first time Mako-chan." He smiled as he offered a hand to help her up. Makoto ignores most of what he said and focused on the 'first time' bit. It seemed the squirrel girl has some indecency in her, but it was an innocent perversion. All she could do was blush up a storm, and Naruto, being the dense idiot he was, thought his friend was sick again. But before he could say anything, Makoto took his hand to get her off the ground.

"So tell me the good and the bad, it's too quick to just throw a random test like that. You must've been seeing my strengths and weaknesses right?" Naruto was shocked at the quick analysis, but he recovers and gives her a nod.

"Here are your strengths. You're really fast. You were able to close a five feet gap in less than a second, and you were able to catch me off guard by going with a low jab instead of a wide punch. You also have perfect stance, but it goes out the window when you fight. YThat's where your weaknesses come into play and outweigh your strengths in importance. First, your style of fighting is bad. You fight with wide punches that give openings that could get you killed in a real battle. Your punches are strong, I'll give you that, but it won't help using all of your stamina in an attack that will miss without prior setup. Next, durability is another issue. For a beastkin, you have the same amount of durability as a regular human can endure, we'll fix that with strength training. You also dodge with while moving a lot. You're supposed to move as little as possible to counterattack, but thankfully, your speed closes the gap fast. However, you can't rely on speed forever. And lastly, you tense up in a fight you know you can't win. My advice, don't let your emotions sway you into stiffening your body before a fight. That's all." Makoto was shocked to say the least.

'_How could he get all that from a 30 second battle?_' Makoto thought. Naruto gave a small smile at the surprised squirrel.

"You're not the only one that had that problem, Mako-chan~" He said with a wide grin, causing the girl to relax. "I had the exact same problem when I first tried to fight. Long story short, my pain is worse compared to yours. Be happy that you're not out of the city, or you would need to walk for a month to get back here."

Makoto stared long and hard at the boy in front of her, and looked in disbelief that this was an easier assessment compared to Naruto's test. She soon recovered when a sword of ice whiffs in front of the blonde beastkin. While she was surprised, Naruto was not.

"So…finally you show up for a spar."

"It's been a while since we fought, and it was interesting to see Makoto here feel a fraction of your wrath." Jin said. Naruto smiled at the thought because he also had no one worth the time to go all out, and Jin could give that satisfaction.

"And it's time I make you finally use Annihilator, Naruto." Jin declared to which Naruto narrows his eyes in a soft rage.

"Come at try." Naruto smirks with a 'come hither' gesture. And soon both charge at each other with a clash of fist against blade. Both push back from the impact and try to outsmart the other. Naruto goes in for an opening using 'Asteroid Vision,' while Jin uses his 'Crystal Strike' to counter. He could defeat the bottom clone, but he was out of reach if Naruto was the middle clone, but then he noticed that the top clone is too far away to reach him with a 'Lightning Arrow.' Jin concluded that Naruto was the middle one and cancels out of the strike only to fail to see it as a feint. Both the middle and top clones disappear in a poof of smoke, while the original goes for a fully charged 'Shooting Star.' Jin flies back from the impact and recovers quickly to return the favor. The fox goes for a standard 'Impact,' but misses when Jin decides to use 'Violent Ice' on the unsuspecting beastkin. Naruto goes up in the air and tries to recover, but he is hit with 'Blizzard' to be kept out of punching range. Jin uses 'Crystal Strike' once more to keep the combo going only to be countered with a…ball of foxtails pushing the Student Council President down to the ground. Jin rolls backwards, but is caught by an uppercut 'Impact.' Naruto jumps up to give his opponent an upward double kick, launching the Nox wielder higher into the air. He is sent down by two diagonal punches downward only to be lifted up once more using 'Crimson Upper' and forced down with 'Meteor Dive.'

"You still have the habit of pushing people up and down a lot, Naruto." Jin coughs due to need of air.

"And you still think you can beat me in unpredictability, Jin." Naruto counters. Both smirk at each other and resume clashing their blows against the other. Makoto could only stare in awe as she sees the potential she can have, and decides there that she'll strive to be as strong as Naruto.

'_This is a whole different level of skill. I hope I'll reach it before I graduate._' Makoto ponders while she watches the whole battle full of clashing that echoed throughout the gym and possibly outside its thick walls.

-Four rounds later-

"Still planning on making me use the Annihilator? Not happening anytime soon, Ice-king." Naruto declares with confidence. Truth be told, he didn't want to use Annihilator. It wasn't a battle to the death, and even if it was, he still wouldn't use it. The battle became a best three out of five match, and after each round either one was on a slither of health. The two were too good, and they showed it with the deafening clashes between the two. It's as if they could see the other's thoughts, and it seemed so as each clash grew louder and louder. By the time the one could actually land a hit, students were cheering for a battle that gave Every. Single. One of them a rude awakening. And it seemed to everyone as well that the fighting duo is too good for the school's standards. The two fighters ignore the raising cheers and continue the fight. Jin is attacked by an impact, but he is unharmed when he uses 'Dual Ice Strike' to freeze the beastkin, and launch him to the other side of the field.

"Not bad, Ice-king. Shall we end it?" Naruto suggests to which Jin nodded. Naruto collects a dangerous amount of seithr in his palm and forms it into a condensed sphere of the material. Jin raises his Yukianesa and twirls it around his palm. The power behind both attacks was making themselves known, and they were nothing short of deadly. Jin goes first and releases a rushing crescent of ice towards Naruto. When the fox finishes his charging attack, he collides it with the crescent of ice and immediately destroys it. But it doesn't end there as the ball of condensed seithr and its mini counterparts charge towards an exhausted Jin. The exhausted blonde makes contact with the violently spinning sphere, and he is forced to the wall of the gym and is pushed eight feet in its ten feet thick wall. It seems that a measly Ars Magus at full power defeats the all-powerful Nox Nyctores. And surprisingly, Jin walks out stretching like it was nothing.

"Ahh…nothing like a good spar to loosen some muscles. It seems you've won again, Naruto." Naruto grins like a maniac and presents himself like a knight defeating a king.

"You said it, Jin. My body hasn't loosened up since last time we sparred."

"Do realize this is coming out of your paycheck." Jin reminds Naruto. However, the other begs to differ.

"You issued the challenge, it's your money that needs to be used this time." Naruto retorts. Jin laughs at the counterargument, but he had a couple counter counterarguments to the fox's statement.

"You suggested to end the fight with one last move, and said move destroyed the wall behind me. This is your fault, Naruto." Naruto groans at being defeated in an argument, and he prays to kami to not let Gama-chan, his frog wallet, die from starvation. Everyone laughed at the two's childish antics despite being mature (Well Jin anyways). The crowd soon leaves the original trio using the room.

"That was amazing! I'll be able to learn all that?" Makoto asks joyfully.

"Most of it. You'll need to make your own moves like me for example using 'Rasengan.' The move is exclusive only to me, and you should figure out in making something your own." Naruto explained. Makoto nodded excitedly. She was conjuring up ideas on how to make her signature moves on the spot, but Naruto snapped his fingers right in front of her to snap her out of her daydream.

"Hey! NO daydreaming. Until you can master the fighting style, your signature moves are out of your mind. Got it?" Naruto ordered. He wasn't letting the same distractions cloud her mind. In the past training took the blonde's mind off of his brother's death, and the thought of making a signature move gave the same effect to him. Back to reality, the squirrel beastkin starts to try the stance once more, and try to recreate the moves executed by Naruto. And to Naruto's surprise, Makoto was a fast learner. She was sloppy, but she had the basic idea from watching the blonde fight. It seems progress was easy to happen for the brunette beastkin.

-2 hours later-

"Again!"

"Oh come on! Can't I get a break?" Makoto complained. "We've been at it for hours."

"If it were my parents, you'd be on the ground begging for mercy for being trained twelve hours nonstop. I'm being VERY lenient with you right now." Naruto countered, ignoring a subtle innuendo in the girl's words. But then he noticed the time. It was fifteen minutes before breakfast starts and thirty minutes for school to start.

"Well lucky you; almost time for breakfast. Stop what you're doing and take a shower, Makoto." He ordered. Makoto nodded because she definitely needed a shower. Her lean and alluring body was drenched in sweat. Droplets of said liquid fell along the curves of her body and some dropped like rain. She hurried off to the women's shower room, and got herself a well-deserved shower. After that torturous training, she stunk more than a skunk beastkin letting out her smell. Naruto had a similar effect, just not as potent because he experienced what constant training does on hygiene. Soon after the two's shower, they wore their uniforms and headed to breakfast. And after getting that, both beastkins went to their classes, and agreed to train in the morning, free time, and afterschool. And saying it was hell is an overstatement if you go by Naruto's standards. To others it would seem like an exaggeration, but when Makoto explained the training regimen and Naruto's past experience, they all agreed that the blonde's parents were slave drivers, and that Naruto was being generous. Several understood her predicament because they tried to train under him, but they decided it was too much for them. Bottom line, the squirrel can't handle her training. And the worst part is that it isn't even free time yet.

-Math (Makoto)-

"I…can't move my body. Lifting a pencil is already a challenge." Makoto groaned struggling to sit straight. She was exhausted and everyone could see that. Even the teacher was tempted to allow Makoto to get some rest because all and I mean all of the people knew Naruto woke up at four to train and to cook breakfast. It was also policy that if a student is training, let him or her be because training prepares the student to be a better NOL officer. But despite the constant complaints, Noel encouraged her to move her body.

"You can do it Makoto! And trust me, when you've mastered this, you'll be able to be subpar or even at the same level as Kisaragi-san."

"I'll try to, and stop being optimistic if I keep complaining." Makoto says as she pushed herself up in a sitting position, and tried to pay attention in class. But she failed, and let herself surrender to the clutches of sleep. No one dared to wake up the exhausted girl.

-Culinary class (Naruto)-

"Amazing as always, Naruto. You never cease to amaze me with your cooking talent. If you make your own restaurant, I'm sure you'll be the top chef throughout the hierarchical cities. I don't even know why you're in this class in the first place." A red headed individual compliments the blonde's soup.

"You praise me too much, Tsubaki." Naruto's modesty returns to reject compliments. "And to answer your ques…tion? Is that I want to improve on every skill I've learned." He replied in a straightforward manner.

"Is that why you're improving your training as well to accommodate for yet another student under your tutelage?" The newly introduced Tsubaki asked. She heard the rumors from the girls that Naruto was teaching yet again. And in this school, let it be known that Gossip-Queen Ino is never false with rumors. Naruto's training to the students that wished to learn only lasted three days, but how determined was the girl to keep trying to learn.

"How long do you think she'll last, Tsubaki?"

"To be honest? Just like the others. How about you?"

"All the way." He said turning to the windows. The conversation oddly reminds him of his parent's evaluation in the past.

-Flashback-

It was dark out, and Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents, decide to have a little evaluation on Naruto's training. Hoping that their son was asleep, the two soon talk.

"Think we should ease up on the training?" Kushina asked her husband. Kushina is a redheaded woman with a fiery temper if angered. Minato was a blonde haired man that Naruto looked like a carbon copy of. He is a regular human that genuinely cares for his son. They both agreed to go and become slave drivers for the purpose of discouraging Naruto from learning how to fight. But despite their ridiculous efforts, they could not discourage their son. It soon became obvious to the two that he won't stop, and they decided to train him seriously. Now they believe it's time to ease up on him.

"No… I want to ease up the training, but he can handle it. I know he can."

"How far do you think he'll be able to go?" Kushina asks seriously. The couple was so serious about the topic; neither noticed the person of said topic is hiding in the corner of the living room. And Naruto could hear every word of it.

"He'll go all the way Kushina... that I'm sure." Minato says with pride. "He has the Uzumaki blood dominating more than the Namikaze. I won't be surprised if he forgets that he's a Namikaze." Kushina smiles at the response. Both knew he was an Uzumaki at heart.

"Do you think you can, son?" Kushina looked at the corner where Naruto was, and Naruto shared his shock when he confronted his parents. "Well? Do you think you can go all the way?"

With a smile, Naruto points at himself with his thumb. "I don't think, I know. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, believe it!"

-Reality-

'_It's been so long since I said that_.' The blonde thought with a smile.

"What makes you think that, Naruto?" The redhead questioned.

"She was like me when I was a learning how to fight. She's going all the way, and nothing you say will change my mind." Naruto declared to the doubting redhead.

-Gym-

"Fifty laps done, now punch the dummy using the bread'n'butter combo I showed you." Naruto ordered. The brunette complies and gives a few jabs then a straight, followed by two body blows finished by 'Impact.'

"Good repeat the action until ten minutes before free time ends."

"Hey Naruto, how about Makoto and I spar instead?" Noel suggests. "I'm no that good with Bolverk yet, it'll be good practice for me." Naruto nods at the suggestion and gives a motion as if to say 'Go on then.'

Noel charges using 'Chain Revolver' to unleash a barrage of strikes using her Nox Nyctores. Makoto manages to block all of the and returns the favor with 'Impact.' Noel flies back from the force, but recovers quickly. However, when she gets up, the squirrel was already in front of her and using the bread'n'butter combo Naruto gave her.

"Nice! Good going Mako-chan. Keep up the pressure." Naruto cheered. Makoto tried to, but an 'Optic Barrel' prevented her from doing so. Several shots were fired, and Makoto was forced into defense.

'_How will you handle long range, Mako-chan?_' He thought. Then he saw Makoto scratch her tonfas to create a spark with seithr flowing in it. All were shocked at the sudden attack.

"I've got, projectiles too!" She yelled at Noel while she punched the ball of electricity towards the gun-wielding blonde. Naruto smiled. It seemed to him that the girl could think on her feet. It reminded him of what he did when it happened to him as well. Makoto charges and goes for a low uppercut, but Noel blocks the strike. Noel slides on the ground to fire at the ground Makoto was standing on. The brunette squirrel falls on the ground to be brought back up by a series of gunshots on her body. Then Noel's guns disappear to show a bigger gun, Fenrir. She knocks it into an airborne Makoto then fires an unknown amount of bullets at her. She finishes the attack with a charged strike from her guns. Soon after, the two girls resumed clashing, not giving the other an opening. But when the two are close to being defeated, Makoto backs off and does something strange. She takes one step forward and cocks her arm back to charge an out of range strike. Many were thinking she's desperate, but Naruto saw it as something more. Suddenly a circle emerged right next to the beastkin. All could feel the seithr collect in the circle, and when Makoto punches, the seithr in the circle does the same action with more range. Noel couldn't block in time and was forced to the wall, defeating her. With the beastkin winning, she jumped for joy because she made her own attack. She tackles her instructor out of excitement while screaming 'Did ya see that, sensei? I made my own move!' The blonde could only smile at Makoto's childishness.

'_She'll be good to go before she graduates._' Naruto thought.

_**How's this chapter? Review to your hearts content.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blood on Blade's Edge

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter here. I have to say that I'm impressed with the view count this time. It beat the highest one yet, and that's a major boost in motivation for yours truly. The Favorites and follows are also another factor helping this fic go on. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Blazblue are not mine.**

…

**On with the story!**

-Chapter 3: Blood on blade's edge-

It's been months since the first day of training Makoto, and the phase of complaining soon died down to a whine over petty things. Now everyday at four in the morning, you could hear the shockwaves coming from the gym. And every time the beastkin duo left the building, Jin would get a mini heart attack trying to predict the amount of damage in the gym. The Council was thinking of creating a gym for the beastkin duo, but the problem was that everything had a purpose filled. No place was vacant to build. Jin could only sigh as he fills yet another threatening stack of paperwork with several of Naruto's clones to help of course. Leaving him alone with the piles is suicide.

The original was out of the city finding supplies for the upcoming school festival along with Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki. Well…_school, city, _eh…city festival. Right let's go with a city festival. His class was going for a Naruto restaurant. They plan on using Naruto's cooking skills to take all the profits and conquer the school!

…

…

…

Well at least he isn't some weapon that could be used to put the world into an endless illusion.

Meanwhile in a parallel universe…

"Aaacho! Wha- who in the world is talking about m- Oh come on! Another Bijudama?! Stop spamming you bastard!" Yelled the blonde haired shinobi. His opponent chuckles as the ball of mass destruction comes his way.

"You won't die from this, I know that much." Said the masked man.

"Dammit! If I hadn't sneezed, I wouldn't be in this situation. Damn you whoever was talking about me!" Naruto yells in the air as a condensed wall of Kurama's chakra emerges to protect Naruto.

'**No time to play around kid. You won't be in chakra mode for a while after this, but I know you can handle my siblings.' **Kurama says optimistically.

'Damn straight, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the best damn ninja the world's ever seen. Believe it!'

'**Ugh…I thought you were cured of that verbal tick.**' Grumbled an angry Kurama.

-Back with Naruto-

Anyways back to the Naruto restaurant. Sure he'll do the cooking along with several gifted others, but most will be serving or preparing the plates for the meals or clean the tables, while a number of people would count the ever-growing stack of money. Now the group has come to the 13th Hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi to buy the food supply they need for the festival. They'll need a lot of money, but hey, when you've got a person with the skills of a high-ranking professional chef, money is not a problem when the customers are going to bring it back up. The group arrives to Orient town's market, and here Naruto decides to split up the list.

"Alright girls, you know the plan. Makoto you go with Tsubaki while Noel goes with me. Meet here at this same spot when you have your list cleared." Naruto says. "This is a large market, so don't lose track of where to go, okay? See ya!" He waves to the other group before leaving with Noel.

"So what's first on the list?" Noel asked as they walked deeper into the marketplace. Naruto stared at his half of the list and replied with '20 dozen cartons of eggs.' Noel displays her shock by giving a disbelieving 'What?'

"You heard me. C'mon let's find us twenty dozen carton of eggs!" Naruto cheers while dragging a sighing Noel. It was quite fast to find the main ingredients, but there were more elusive ones that Naruto needed for several dishes. Said ingredients took the whole time to find because it was rare, or because the two were facing racists (to which Naruto ignored before he could do damage), but the two managed to find them before sundown, and without difficulty of finding the meeting place. But there was some difficulty lifting all the bags from Noel's perspective. Naruto held his bags using his tails, and when Noel complained, all the fox could say was 'Perks of being a beastkin.'

-Makoto-

On Makoto's side of things, they faced huge opposition from the shop owners. Many of them have said the same 'We don't serve _that_, but you young lady, can.' Makoto could only look down on the pavement she stood while waiting outside many of the shops. It was sundown, and the two only had one object left: candles. She didn't know why, but she felt someone had put it in there. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the menacing glares of the populace, she couldn't stand up for herself or she would face numerous people calling her a 'Savage beast' or such. At first she was ecstatic to go and see another city, but now, she didn't want to go anywhere. Suddenly she gets reminded of what Naruto told to her.

'_You know who you are, and no one can say otherwise._' Makoto thought, resulting in a small smile forming. But her moment of peace is destroyed when a bunch of drunks surround her. The guys reeked of alcohol, and seeing as they had lecherous eyes looking like they're eyeing meat, Makoto concluded that she was being hit on.

"Hey squirrel! How's about help-urgh-ing a man like…me feel _comfortable_ tonight?" Said one of the drunks stumbling over a crack in the pavement. Makoto narrowed her eyes in disgust because she was being thought of as a toy for pleasure, and soon her blood boiled at the thought. She went into her stance and prepared to give the men a wakeup call. But the men then grabbed bottles, planks, rocks, and knives to beat Makoto down.

"Feisty eh? Good! I like my girls strong willed before breaking em." Cried out one of the men with knives. The same man went first to try to slash the clothes off of her. Makoto dodges easily, but she was looking for help from the crowd or from Tsubaki. I mean how long does it take to buy candles? She looked for help anywhere, but she couldn't until there was a random punch going in between the opposing sides. She was shocked for a bit, but she recovered out of it to look at her savior. He was a silver haired man with the back of it in a spike. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a zipper running down the middle, and he wore black hakama pants. And in his right hand, a katana was ready to slice.

"Hey you bastards, leave the girl alone." He ordered the drunks.

"Who the hell do ya think you are?!"

"A passerby is all." He replied. The men became annoyed by the newcomers words, and all charged at him. However, all failed to hurt the man. The silver haired man beat and slashed them them down before any of them reach him. All but one drunk stood, and he was the least drunk. He could form coherent thought, and these thoughts kept saying 'RUN!' The man, will all his strength, ran away from the man. When the drunk was far enough, he began to wipe the blood on the blade's edge. He wouldn't want to stain his practice sword. Though the body bled, none of them reached a vital spot where they could bleed profusely. The man wanted them down, not out.

He then turned to Makoto. "You okay?" He asked. "You hurt anywhere?"

"Only my pride." Makoto replied. "So whom am I saying thanks to?" She asked the man in front of her.

"Name's Ragna. Yours?"

"Makoto."

-With Naruto-

"Where in the world are those two?" The blondes ask themselves. It's been a while since the sun went down, and the other group hasn't returned. They had an hour or so left before the ships stop working for the night.

Naruto went and grabbed his cell phone to call Makoto. "Pick up, Makoto…" A click rang in the fox's ears, and a familiar 'Sup!' was heard.

"Makoto, where are you right now?" Questioned Naruto.

"Deep into the other part of the market." Replied the squirrel. "Why? Are you done with your list?"

"Yeah. We'll pick you up there. We've got to go in an hour or less." Naruto explained hastily to the other.

"Okay." She said before she hanged up on the blonde.

"Where is she?" Noel asked. She was worried for the two, and it showed clearly.

"She's deep in the market. Let's pick Tsubaki and her up." He said before they left their original meeting point. He hoped nothing bad happened to her. When the two see a familiar tail, the blondes rush to her side in order to get her attention. They suddenly stop when they hear another person's voice.

"So…when are those friends of yours coming?" the mysterious person asks.

"Any second."

"Hey Makoto! Who is this man?" Noel yelled for Makoto's attention.

"Oh! Here they are what'd I tell ya?"

"Mako-chan, did anything happen?" Asked a concerned Naruto. Makoto shakes her head, but the mysterious man answered for her.

"She was getting hit on by drunks. She didn't get any help, and was about to fight back when I stepped in." The man explained. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. The same could be said for the other. The two knew each other in the past when Jubei was training him. This person was Ragna. Otherwise known (To Naruto) as 'Amputee.'

"A-amputee?" Naruto stuttered in surprise before a punch flying to his face, knocking the blonde to the pavement effectively. "Yup…that's Amputee." He muttered. The greeting was always like this.

"How many times do I have to beat it down in to you that my name isn't Amputee?!" Ragna yelled at the downed fox. Said fox could only chuckle at the reminiscent event. This was a common occurrence between the two when they trained together.

"I miss you too, Ampute-guah!" Naruto said before getting kicked in the stomach.

"So fox, how's life in the academy?" Ragna asks while his friend gets off the ground.

"Ehh…so-so. She's my student." Naruto points to Makoto. Ragna could only look in disbelief when the words 'Student' and 'Uzumaki' came to mind. "No I wasn't a slave driver if you're going to ask Ragna."

"Wasn't gonna. You're too nice to do slave driver training." Ragna countered. The two kept on with their little conversation, and effectively ignored the girls. Something neither liked.

"Umm… Do you know this person, Naruto?" Noel asked politely. Her fellow blonde nodded and was going to introduce him to the two, but Tsubaki arrived. She was surprised to say the least. She was expecting to meet her friends at the meeting place, but here are all of them plus a white-haired stranger.

"Who are you?" Asked the red haired student. Naruto gestured that he was about to do so, and started to talk.

"His name is Ragna, an old friend of mine. Ragna, the shy blonde is Noel Vermillion, the outgoing squirrel is Makoto, and the cautious redhead is Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise." Tsubaki replied, ignoring the small descriptions given by Naruto. "So how did you two meet?" The two boys looked at each other and said one name: 'Jubei.' Jubei, the cat beastkin, one of the six heroes, the strongest being alive, etc. These two were taught by said beastkin. Well…for Naruto only a month or two, but due to his training regimen, it didn't seem too hard to cram a years worth of advanced training into a month. It seemed just like yesterday.

-Flashback!-

On the morning of Jubei and his student's arrival, Minato and several villagers prepared to welcome the two with open arms. As to why the eagerness, Minato and Kushina were a close friend of Jubei. In fact Minato, as a child (genius), forged Jubei's armor for combating the Black Beast.

Other than that, Jubei was visiting and staying for a bit to accept a request from an old friend. Training Ragna with another student will help him analyze other's fighting styles and see the strengths and weaknesses of their opponent's style. With that thought, the traveling master and student arrive at the gates of Konoha, where many beastkins reside in sanctuary, far from the NOL's clutches.

"Master, we're here." Ragna said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that, kid. You think I ain't gon' notice a big ol' gate in the middle of a forest?" The master asked rhetorically to his student.

"Point taken." He replied as a blonde man in a white cloak walks up to them.

"Jubei-san! It's been a very long time since I saw you. How are you?" He shouted as he went closer to the duo. The cat smiled at the grown man before him. It seemed like yesterday when the same individual gave him the armor he'd use to fight the Black Beast. Luckily, he also got his sword the same day he got his armor. It was easy to smelt, considering that the Black Beast was killing millions before its year long slumber. Ten were created, but…there was something in one of Nine's blueprints, 'Project: Nox Nyctores: Astral Armageddon' or something like that. Jubei couldn't get a good look at what it truly looked like, but he knew that the weapon would cause destruction like its namesake. Thankfully the eleventh wasn't created.

"Been a long time, Flash. But how about we continue this conversation in your home?" Jubei suggests.

"A fine suggestion. Follow me."

-In Minato's home-

"Fine place ya got ere', Minato. Where're your kids at?" Jubei asked.

"Nami is in school, and Naruto is out training with my wife. He's out back if you want to look for him."

"I'll look for him. You brought me here to train anyway. I'll see my sparring partner, and you go do your 'old man' talks." Ragna said before going to the backyard.

When he did go to the backyard, all he saw was a blur of yellow, red, orange, and green. Two bodies seem to sharpen from the blurs. One was smaller, wore an orange shirt, and had blonde hair. His red tails swung in excitement. The other was larger, had blood-red hair, and wore a green dress. Her tails wagged in excitement as well. The son and mom were sparring, and it seemed that they were in equal terms of strength. The ten-year-old boy charged and aimed for a jab at his mother's stomach, but the mother parried it and punched past him. The blow had a late reaction, and soon the boy went flying to the other side of the yard.

"Almost there! Fly!" He yelled as he released a fully charged 'Impact' at his mother. She clashed with the attack with her own 'Impact.' The result was a shockwave that knocked the only audience back into the living room. As Ragna slides to a stop, Jubei looks surprised by his student's reentrance.

"W-what the hell was that?! That was raw power right there…plus a Magus!" Ragna yelled in great disbelief. Minato chuckles at the visitor's experience. It was quite the spectacle to see the various reactions of visitors looking at Naruto's training. Then an orchestra of shockwaves reverberated throughout the home.

"RASEN-!" The yell was interrupted, and a blur of yellow was launched into the living room…heading for Ragna. The two colliding bodies knocked headfirst and were forced through the front door. Ragna stopped rolling first, but the blonde kept rolling down the hill towards the central part of the village.

The angry mother of the blonde went to the door and yelled at her son. "How dare you use Rasengan on your mother?! I was going to give you ramen because we have guests, but it seems you don't get that tonight." A cry could be heard down the hill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ragna chuckles at the exchange between mother and son, and thinks to himself that he might like it here…

-Days later-

Only to be corrected when Ragna was forced into the training regimen the blonde had to go through. They were doing laps around the village with an eccentric beastkin. While the beastkin were used to the exercise, Ragna was not. When Ragna could finish a lap, the two could finish three. At one point, the trio rests for a bit when the eccentric beastkin by the name of Lee meets his master. They proceeded to give each other challenges and finished it with a shout of 'Flames of Youth!'

When Naruto knew what was going to happen, he ordered his new sparring partner to run. No questions asked. JUST. RUN. Before he could see the harm, Ragna stared at a slow-mo scene with master and student in a sunset. An impressive illusion that disturbed and scarred the Amp- I mean…teenager. Before the scarring could become permanent, Naruto dragged him away from the vicinity of the blast radius, ignoring the bloodcurdling cries of the unfortunate.

"What the hell _was _that? It was like an illusion, but it felt…so _real_." Ragna said out loud.

"I…I can't put it into words myself Ampute-gurk!" Naruto replied before getting hit square in the face. Jubei looks from atop a tree, smiling at the antics.

-Sparring-

Naruto punches Ragna into the air and strikes hit gut repeatedly before forcing him into the ground again. The white-haired teenager rolls backwards and goes for 'Hell's Fang,' but is parried and results in Ragna flying away again.

Naruto taunted. "Ready to forfeit, Ampute-Guah! Hey! No-buh throwi-gah! Swords towards-agh oppone-buah!" But failed miserably. Rage was visible in his eyes. No way is he letting the blonde call him that. EVER. AGAIN. Then came the ultimate and the most embarrassing beatdown any single person could inflict on an individual multiplied by ten. Even Kushina's beatings couldn't make a dent in the degree of pain Ragna was dishing out.

-Reality-

"Ahh…good times eh A-buah!" Naruto was interrupted because he flew to the lower levels of the city. Before he could disappear from view, he told the girls to go on ahead without him. And for some reason, his bags of ingredients were where he stood, where any of the girls could carry it back to school. But enough of that for now. They were worried about how Naruto can get back to school.

"Take his advice. He can handle himself. I best be leaving to find him. Bye girls." Ragna could say before he jogged to find where the blonde landed. There, the three girls looked in awe at the unique event only Naruto could bring into their lives. They gave off a small laugh and headed back to the port to return to school.

-Somewhere in the lower levels-

A now conscious Naruto is met with a hooded figure. It eyed him curiously, determining if he was food or enemy. He was hoping enemy because last time he heard, foxes tasted decently good.

"Ramen guy?" it called to him.

_**Okay! Chapter done. How was it? **_

_**Here's some more Naruto gameplay.**_

_**Special intro: Makoto**_

_**N: Hey Mako-chan! How about a spar?**_

_**M: You're on!**_

_**N: Master vs Student. No holding back kay?**_

_**Victory: Naruto**_

_**Going to have to do better than that Mako-chan~**_

_**Victory:Makoto**_

_**How did I win? Ah forget it. I WON!**_

_**Special intro: Ragna**_

_**N: Ampu-guk ***__**uppercutted into the air**__*****_

_**R: You're going down Fox! **_

_**Victory:Naruto**_

_**Hah! I win Amputee!**_

_**Victory:Ragna**_

_**Serves you right for calling me that. Actually I'll give you more. ***__**Multiple beatings**__*****_

_**Alright Azure's signing out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Misadventures

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own em. If I did I'd be making money by now. ***__**Looks at wallet**__*** **_

…

…

_**On with the story…**_

-Misadventures in Kagutsuchi and the Festival preparations-

"Ramen guy? You okay?" Asked the hooded figure. This figure wore a only wore a beige jacket with a red cat paw zipper, it had holes where a pair of braided blonde hair emerged, the hood had orange ears, and the sleeves of the jacket looked exactly like his master's sleeve. This was none other than a member of the Kaka clan, whose faces are hidden except for the red eyes. The voice was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember. It walked around him, trying to inspect if Naruto had any more injuries other than the small swelling at the chin caused by Ragna.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What's your name?" Asked the blonde. The Kaka reared back and held a paw on her chest. It seemed our blonde fox offended her for some reason. The most likely reason is because he didn't remember her name. The name that would haunt Naruto's Gama-chan: Taokaka.

"You don't remember me Ramen guy? You're so mean! Tao takes back being worried about you!" Tao yelled as she turned to face away from him. Naruto took this few seconds of pouting to figure out her name. All he needed was the talking in third person thing to figure it out. Then…he had a discovery that shook Naruto's back pocket. If wallets could feel, then Gama-chan was shaking out of fear.

"T-tao? Taokaka, is that really you. Tao-chan! It's been so long since we last met!" Naruto yelled with glee. He finally figured it out. This hooded Kaka was the Kaka clan's next village guardian. The fox goes and hugs his pouting friend to get her back to normal. Under the pouting, she had a mental grin plastered to her face. This was something similar to what happened years ago. It wasn't clear due to her usual forgetfulness, but the memories she held with Naruto could never be erased.

-Flashback! Again…-

Naruto and family were going on vacation in Kagutsuchi. The vacation consisted of a weeklong stay in one of the famous hot springs in the city. The family was at the lobby at the moment to get their rooms. They would soon leave to go sightseeing. They would come to see the nightlife Orient town would bring.

After they finished sorting out the rooms, Naruto charged ahead to see the sights the new city could give. Kurama followed, smiling at his younger sibling's curiosity. Nami chased the pair. Minato and Kushina allowed them to have their exploration, but they needed to show up at the restaurant district of Orient town by sundown. Kushina emphasized to her children that if the order were not followed, life-threatening consequences would happen.

And so here we are with Naruto, looking at the fireworks with a shine within his ocean-blue eyes.

"Do you like this city, Naruto?" Kurama asked his younger brother, who nodded as if there was no bone connecting the head from the body. Nami only stared at the beauty the fireworks gave off. The elder fox smiled at the sky. It was a wonderful, clear night for a fireworks display. It was a factor to make the three foxes have a rapid swishing of tails. But there was a…_slight _problem. There was a clear fireworks display, meaning it was nighttime. And a few sentences before, I said it was a clear **NIGHT**. The three children gulped, trying to swallow their fears, but Naruto was the fastest out of the three to snap out.

"Last one to reach the restaurant district is getting spanked by Kaa-san!" He yelled before disappearing into one of the dark alleyways. While he was rushing through the dark, he notices a small blur whip past him. The figure seemed like it was running away from something, but from what? He stopped for a moment to consider what to do. Either he could go straight to his parents and forget about the mysterious figure, or follow it. Curiosity got the best of the boy, and it led him to a manhole. He didn't notice it that's for sure. It was more like…hm…looking through where it went and stepping into the open manhole. He sure was making one helluva noise going down.

-With the family-

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!**" Yelled Kushina. Obviously, she isn't very happy at the moment. The rest of the family tried to calm the raging Habanero, but it was a futile attempt. At some point, Nami went on her own to find her brother, Kurama soon followed. Both disappeared like ninjas, leaving their father to quell the raging fire of a mother.

-Nami-

The little girl walked over to where they last saw her brother. There were several alleys connecting to the one she's currently on. So she crossed out every single one she cleared out. But at the last alley, she felt there was something more to the alley. With a few cautious steps, she felt…well…nothing. No ground where her left foot was placed. She made out the shape to be a circle, and deduced that this was a manhole. The blonde fox sniffed the air, and what she found was the last lingering scent of her ramen-smelling brother. Happy with the fact of finding a lead, she turned to look for her big brother. But that fails when she slips on a wet patch of ground. The girl falls backwards into the manhole while screaming her big brother's name.

-Kurama-

He hears the scream of his little sister and runs to the voice while following the scent of his younger siblings. It was a sight to see a worried Kurama. To people, he was a blur of red, but underneath that, a face of determination was etched on his face. He failed as a brother to watch over his siblings, and now both were somewhere none of them know. Back to the same alleyway Naruto disappeared, Kurama followed the scent of the children. When he got both scents converging into one place, the crimson fox rushed to the alley they disappeared at. Unfortunately, due to being too concerned, Kurama fell into the hole faster than either of the two children combined.

-Naruto-

"Ahh…my head. What did I land on?" The young fox asked himself. He scouted his hands to feel at the surrounding area. It seemed solid enough, but it also felt…squishy… and mad. The object was jet black and had a white mask. It gurgled and contorted as if it was annoyed at the boy.

"**Wh…! …t…off! ….sky rat!**" It coughed? Hearing this, Naruto quickly got off the squiggly thing, and ran for his life while screaming for help. Happy with the fact that the boy left, the black blob moved to another spot, somewhere only he could go.

"AHHHHHHHH! Black blob of death run for your lives!" He yelled to himself. He had no idea what that thing was, and he didn't want to find out the hard and disgusting way. But unknown to him, his yell scared the inhabitants of the Kaka village. The kittens scurried of to their nearest hiding place, the adults safeguarded the children, and one Kaka rushed to the boy. This Kaka wore a black jacket and felt more mature than Tao is in the present.

"Fox-child, what happened?" The Kaka questioned the boy. Naruto shook madly with fear as he spoke the horror that is the Black blob of death. As he kept explaining what happened, the Kaka didn't know whether to laugh or be serious. While the 'Black blob of death' was indeed a black blob of death, it wasn't hungry…yet.

"It seems what you've described to me is Arakune, a beast plaguing our village." The Kaka explained. "Come with me, you'll be much safer with me for now." The blonde nods at the suggestion and follows the tall cat to wherever she was taking him. "By the way…did you see a blur pass by before you fell down here?"

"Yeah. Hey! How'd you know I fell down here?"

"It's the only way to get here other than the back door. Back to the blur topic. Was it small? Possibly your height?"

"Yeah! And it was really fast and it seemed scared, so I followed it whever before I fell down here."

"…TAOKAKA! Come here right now!" Ordered the Kaka. And out of the numerous shadows of the village, a kitten around Naruto's height appeared right in front of him. She was eating on a small piece of fish when she stopped right next to him.

"What did I tell you about going to the market Taokaka?"

"Hmm…I forget neow! Tell it again!" The older Kaka sighs and doesn't bother explaining when the smaller Kaka held a bag filled with food. Naruto's stomach raged at the sight, and both Kakas heard it quite clearly. Tao plops her bag down to the ground and looks for food in the food-filled bag. When she finished finding what she wanted, a cup instant ramen occupied Tao's left paw. Happy with the food, Naruto grabs it and says thanks to the kitten and hugs her.

"Thank you Tao!"

"You're welcome ramen guy." She said with a blush.

-Nami and Kurama-

The two siblings followed the last sibling's scent, and it led them to a village. Before that, they stumbled trying to find Naruto's scent. Even more before that, Kurama fell face first into the ground, while Nami gently landed on her feet. It was a classic faceplant.

"Where is Naruto onii-chan? Kurama nii-chan, do you think we'll find him?" Asked the small fox. Kurama nodded to her, and gave a smile.

"Of course. You know Naruto, he'll manage to find a friend out of this event." And Kurama was right on the mark when he saw his little brother playing with a cat beastkin. Nami rushed to her brother's side to get his attention. While Kurama stayed thinking for a bit. Using his knowledge, Kurama knew this was the Kaka village they stumbled upon. Knowing that, Kurama went to retrieve his younger siblings.

"Eh? Can't I stay a bit longer? I made a new friend here. See! This is Taokaka. Tao this is Nami, my sister." Naruto said. The two girls nodded and shook hands. "Nice to meet you." They both replied.

"You can stay here for a bit longer, Fishcake, but we have to go back before eleven. Mom will kill us if we don't get back. With a smile, Naruto drags Nami to meet the other Kaka kittens.

"You're a lousy brother, Fox-person."

"I have a name, Kaka."

"And so do I. My name is Torakaka."

"Kurama."

And with this exchange, the two stood silently while watching the children play.

-The next day-

"**YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! BECAUSE YOU LEFT, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY RAMEN FOR THE REST OF VACATION!**" Kushina shouted at her son. Said son was horrified. His face was a mixture of 'The scream' and an image of breaking glass falling to the ground.Even with the explanation, Kushina's over protectiveness would not falter. But she did allow him to meet the Kakas again. She wasn't that mad that she would forbid her son from seeing a newly made friend. Plus it was a Kaka, beastkin made from the DNA of Jubei. She would like to check up on them on behalf of Jubei. Heck, that was one of the underlying motives of this vacation. Naruto just beat them to the punch.

-Back to reality-

"So…Tao-chan. How's life?"

"Good. Squiggly is still trying to kill us, but good for neow."

"Gurk. You mean that Black blob of death is still alive?" Asked a nervous Naruto. Tao nods vivaciously with a grin in her face. She knew the blonde is scared of Arakune, but she didn't say anything out loud. She knows how hard it is to calm down a Naruto in a nervous breakdown.

"Forget about him, I'm up to eat. Let's go!" She yelled as she drags the blonde through the village and to the upper levels of Kagutsuchi.

-Ragna-

"Where the hell is he? I didn't hit him too hard did I?" muttered the white haired man. "I'm sure of it. I didn't show that kind of strength in training, so why would it show up now?" As he kept on thinking, a dark void of a portal appears in front of Ragna. The man knew who would come to bother him. And out the portal, a gothic blonde with twin tails appeared with her familiars.

"Oh my, the barbarian is thinking. What a sight to behold. Tell me Ragna, why does your mind ponder on your newfound strength? Could it be perhaps you've held back during training? Or something else?"

"Hey quit with the roundabout insults, I'm really thinking of why this is happening."

"Well…when you figure it out do tell me as soon as possible, Amputee…" Rachel said with a very noticeable grin on her face. Before Ragna could react to the insult, the blonde vampire disappeared into the void.

"Damn you Naruto. Damn…you." He said with a palm on his face. This would be one of the many attempts made by Rachel to rile up Ragna. And without a doubt, attempt number one is a success.

-Naruto and Tao-

Now we look at a tower of dishes. I'm serious. The tower was taller than Naruto when he's standing. Tao was happily gorging herself with food. Naruto was doing the same, but with more delicacy. He had no money for this amount of food, but with his clones, he could take the dishwashing punishment. It took several more minutes before both customers were full, and when they did, the waitress gave the two the bill. And all I can say is that never in my life have I seen so many zeroes just for eating food.

'_Yup. Thank goodness for clones._' Thought the blonde.

After the dishwashing was done, the owner was surprised of how fast it was done. Really. The amount of dishes was supposed to make Naruto take all night, yet there he was not even ten minutes in.

"So where are we going to next, Tao-chan?"

"I dunno. I just wanna spend time with you since it's been so long since we last met." The blonde smiled at the Kaka, knowing he made a wonderful friend that day. It was further proven when the Kaka hugged the fox in a tight embrace, refusing to let go of him.

"I really missed you, Naruto." She told the boy with a blush hidden under her mask.

"I missed you too, Tao-chan." Told the boy with his denseness intact.

-School-

"Umm…is the cake supposed to have an aura? More precisely, a dark aura." Asked Makoto. What she didn't know was that nobody is to let Noel in the kitchen. EVER. The Student Council, on behalf of a previously food-poisoned Naruto, declared the rule. Noel looked sad at her creation. She asked Naruto for help, but she barely improved. Meaning, the severity of the poisoning lessened to an extent.

Tsubaki consoles the girl. "It's alright Noel. We can just let the others make it okay?" But it wasn't enough.

"But I wanted it to be special. What's the use of a cake if it isn't specially hand made?"

"She has a point Tsubaki. Buying a cake is stupid. The idea is convenient, but stupid. Letting others make the cake will allow others to know what were up to. We can't risk that." Makoto says her opinion. It seemed like a lost cause. Noel was a disaster at cooking or baking, Makoto doesn't know how to cook or bake, and Tsubaki is a novice in both cooking and baking.

"How about we help?" suggested by an unknown person.

"Who are you? And how did you get in this school?" Asked Makoto.

"I'm someone close to Naruto, Makoto." She replied.

"Identify yourself!" Ordered Makoto.

"Oh? Practicing your line for when you become an officer?" Taunted the girl. "I guess students here do practice without being told."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, Makoto." Said by a newly arrived Jin. "She's a guest along with two others. They're here to help with preparations for the festival."

"But she isn't a student." Pointed out by Makoto.

"Thanks for the obvious." Which Makoto ignored.

"Is that any reason to turn down extra help? This is a city-sized school we're talking about here. We'll need all the help we can get." Jin reasoned.

"Fine…but we're making the cake by ourselves." She said before she storms off. Tsubaki and Noel follow to calm the irritated squirrel.

"Is she this hot headed usually?" Asked the girl. Jin shakes his head. He too wondered why Makoto was acting like this.

"Not really. She's usually happy-go-lucky."

"He sure knows how to pick his girls." She said to herself when two individuals arrived behind them. One was male, while the other was female.

"I still can't believe he got scouted into joining this place." Said the man.

"I'm just worried he had to go through discrimination." Said the woman. "He had to go through discrimination a lot didn't he?"

Jin nods. "Yes, but he didn't ignore them, he punished them." The two seemed relieved of hearing it from someone else. "Follow me, I'll lead you to your temporary rooms." The three guests nodded and followed the blonde Council President.

-Kagutsuchi-

Now back to Kagutsuchi. During the conversation in Torifune, Ragna was able to find Naruto along with a Kaka. When Naruto was found by Ragna, the blonde was shook by the collar of his uniform. As to why is because Ragna kept accusing his former sparring partner for allowing the Rabbit to get more dirt on him than before. It was no secret to everyone that Ragna disliked the insults Rachel gave, but he didn't dislike the vampire herself. I became routine for the lack of a better word.

"Not my fault the Observer observed that. It's her job." Naruto deadpanned. In Rachel's mansion, she was looking at the conversation. And it was true that she was observing. In fact, she heard the nickname before, but forgot when Ragna left the village to continue his training. The reunion sparked the memory to return to her 'List of thing to enrage Ragna.'

'_Thank you for reminding me, Anomaly. You are becoming one of my favorite people to observe._' She thought.

"I challenge you to a spar. If I win, you stop calling me 'Amputee.' You win, call me whatever you want." Ragna yelled in frustration. The blonde trotted back and forth, trying to consider the offer.

'_Either lose the nickname, or make better, and more humiliating nicknames. I'll take that gamble._' He thought. And by thinking of the challenge as a gamble, the wheel of fortune took the beastkin's side.

"Okay. Deal."

"**HELL'S FANG!**" Ragna shouted as a aura of black covered his arm and charged at the blonde. Naruto stands still, and then parries the attack, allowing the blonde to launch the opponent to the far side of the area. He then rushes to continue the pressure by spinning low to the ground and kick him off his feet. When foot met body, Naruto used 'Crimson upper' to launch the white-haired opponent into the air. He curls up his tails to resemble a ball to continue the combo. But that failed, and the fox was launched by a vertical swing of Ragna's sword. While in the air, Naruto recovers, deciding to finish the fight quickly. When he landed, he did not hold back as a straight to the face followed two gut punches. The blonde then uses 'Comet cannon' to keep Ragna in place. Naruto spins his body to connect a backhand aimed for Ragna's face, and then uses 'Crimson upper' once more. Ragna was helpless at the pressure the blonde was giving, and it showed when he couldn't block most of the time. It seemed pathetic and one-sided that a student of the strongest being alive, was being defeated so easily by a student who trained for a couple of months. He would become completely helpless when a sprint past him ended the fight. That sprint was 'Rushing claw.' The first part was done; the second part has yet to start. And as if on cue, slashes of red and orange enveloped Ragna until he fell to the ground.

"I win Amputee." Naruto said as Ragna groaned in defeat. "Now…what else can I call you?"

_**All right. This chapter's done. I know you readers aren't that stupid to not figure out the three individuals, so it's an easy thing to figure out what's most likely happening next chapter. And for the 'What else can I call you?' is a suggestion for reviewers. Review what the other insults Naruto can say to Ragna. **_


	5. Chapter 5: More festival prep

_**Disclaimer: I don't own em.**_

Chapter 5: More festival preparations

"I think I'll hold off on the insults for now. You okay there, Ragna?" Asked a triumphant Naruto. A pained Ragna gets up to stabilize himself. Naruto gave some hard hits on Ragna, and it showed when Ragna stumbles for a few steps.

"Pull your punches a bit. I'm seeing two of you right now." Complained the dizzy Ragna.

"Sorry, but I don't pull my punches."

"That was cool nya! Me next!" Tao yelled at Naruto.

"Next time Tao-chan. Hey…can I stay in the village for the night?"

"Of course you can, Ramen guy! You're welcome there anytime! I'm sure the others would like to see you again." Replied the enthusiastic Taokaka.

"What about him?"

"Sure!"

After the conversation, another hooded figure approached. This one being more for battle, if the Kodachi was any indicator. When the light illuminated the figure's face, a cat was revealed. This was none other than Jubei, the One-eyed Lotus.

"Jubei-jiji! Nice to see you again!" Hollered Naruto while he goes for a bone-wrecking hug. Jubei returns the gesture with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see ya, kid. How's the family?" Asked Jubei.

"I don't know. I haven't been in touch with them for a while. Anyways, did you see our spar?"

"Uh-huh. Seems I oughta pump up the training on Ragna 'ere." He said as he turns to Ragna. "Shameful Ragna, you let a short-term student beat you." Ragna scratches the back of his head, embarrassed that even his teacher thought the same. All four conversed about their lives all the way to the village and continued until midnight.

-Next day-

It was now ten in the morning, opening time for the ports. Naruto, along with Taokaka, Ragna, and Jubei, waited for the ship set course for Torifune. It was a short reunion, but it was a worthwhile one. And then a ship of silver emerged from the clouds.

"Seems like yer ride is here. Once again, kid, take care of yerself. Don't let my teachings go to waste, unlike this guy over 'ere." Jubei says as he points to Ragna, who slumps his head in defeat. He knew his teacher wouldn't let him live it down. "And we have to be going too. Later, kid."

"Until next time, Naruto. I'll get stronger, I promise you that." Ragna says as he walks backwards. In his head, Ragna was determined to go toe to toe with the fox. It will be one of his factors of motivation to beat that damn Terumi.

"Bye, Ragna." The fox waved at the teacher-student duo until they blended with the crowd. Only Tao was left to say her farewells, and it clearly showed that she was not ready for one if the bone-crushing hug was any indication.

"Don't go yet! It's been years, and you just immediately leave Tao like this? Please… One more day nya. . Tao wants to eat together with Naruto. Tao wants to have more fun with Naruto. Tao wants to spend more time with Naruto. Can't Naruto stay?" She pleaded the blonde to stay. To her it was a desire to have her friend back in her life, but to others, it _may_ have been a confession. Thanks to the power of denseness, Naruto doesn't get the second meaning but instead gets the first. Naruto only patted her head, signaling that he'll be back…soon.

"Sorry Tao-chan, but I really need to go back to school. I come when I have time. I promise." Naruto reasoned.

"Hey kid anchor's coming off, Jump it!" The captain yelled. Naruto did not waste any time and went full speed and jumping at the last second. He made it with room to spare, and quickly turned to see Taokaka waving.

"Ramen-guy! You better come back kay?!" She shouted at her friend. Her arms waved as if she was trying to fly. Naruto nodded and waved back.

"I'll make sure to come back, Tao!" And with those words, the ship made a large turn in the direction of Torifune.

-School-

"Quit trying to help!" Ordered an angry squirrel. The guest has been trying to help Makoto and friends make the cake, but the squirrel has been adamant about refusing. "I won't allow some stranger make a cake meant for our friend." The girl had enough. She's been trying to ask nicely, but it seems she had to pull the 'Ace' to help make the cake.

"Not if that stranger was your friend's sister?" Asked the girl. Makoto's eyes widened at the fact.

'_Sister? Oh boy a sister. Here she was thinking that the girl was trespassing her territory (Naruto), but it was his sister all along._' Makoto sighed at the fact. The fox tails indicated she was a beastkin of the same species as Naruto was, and by automated jealousy, Makoto thought the girl had a relationship with her Naruto.

'_W-what? He's not mine! I didn't claim him. Quit putting words in my mouth, Author!_' She thought with great denial.

"Oh? Why the sigh? Thinking I was his?"

"N-no of course not!" Makoto stammered, trying to deny the statement.

"I'm a girl too ya know. I know what you're thinking, and I know he's a keeper on both sides of the spectrum (Looks and personality). Don't deny it."

"B-but I'm not into him!" Makoto insisted with a very unconvincing tone. She was a nervous wreck. It was months ago when Noel and Tsubaki noticed Makoto's slight attitude change around the fox, and that took months, but here was Naruto's sister analyzing her under a microscope and figuring out what makes her tick.

"Sure…whatever floats your airship." The girl said. "Name's Nami. I'm pretty sure I know you so don't bother reminding me." Nami said impassively. "So can I help now?"

-Minato and Kushina-

"Thanks for helping with our cooking skills Mrs. Namikaze!" Yelled a chorus of cooks in the classroom. The redhead smiled at the students who found new ways and techniques to cook food like the master chef of the school: Naruto.

"It was nothing. I taught my children how to cook using the basics, but all of them had delved into the realm of cooking for skills sake. In fact the techniques I taught you all are taught to me by my son." She said with pride. The students glance at the mother who admitted her son was better in the kitchen than her. Screw stereotypes!

With Minato, he helped the students transport supplies via 'Flying thundergod'. It was a welcome help because everyone knows they need it. Crossing to the other side of school is a hike. Literally. And with supplies weighing the student down, it'd be a miracle if the student returned four hours later. Sure there were roads to go to the other side of the school, but even that has a traffic jam that can easily be longer than walking back and forth. Not saying walking is better.

"You're a lifesaver Mr. Namikaze!" Praised one of the students while kneeling. The blonde man chuckled at the childish display of thanks, but it was needed in the eyes of the suckers that needed to travel back and forth.

-Jin-

"They've made the place come to life haven't they, Jin? More than Naruto." Asked a relaxed Tsubaki. Meanwhile Jin was signing off paperwork at break-neck speeds, trying to pry his hands off the dreaded enemy of leaders.

"Yeah they have, now stop disturbing me." Demanded a focused Jin.

"But you have to wonder, is it coincidence that the festival is on the same day as his?"

"I only recently figured it out, Tsubaki. It's most likely coincidence." Jin answered.

"I must refuse that statement President Jin, I believe it was fate that made Naruto's birthday on the same day as the start of the festival." Said Council member, Neji.

"You and your fate talks again. Didn't Naruto tell you to 'Shit the stick stuck in your ass' as he so _kindly_ said?" Asked Jin.

"Yes, but it's really deep in there." Joked Neji while still having a straight face.

"Oh you made a joke. Progress. I must tell Naruto of this as soon as he comes back." Jin noted while he still signed off papers at a speed even Minato would be jealous of. And as soon as the final paper was finished, Jin's hands lifted off the table and Jin took a stretch of relief.

"AHHHHHHHHH…done. Finally…done. Goodnight!" Jin announced before crashing his head on the desk.

"Poor President, running on fumes since last night." One of the members muttered.

"Leave him be. He needs the rest. Tsubaki told the council. She turned to the sleeping Ice-king and felt warm in seeing his face. She caressed the blonde's cheek before opening a book to wait for Jin to wake up.

'_I hope I can tell you soon, Jin._' Tsubaki thought before going into a new chapter.

-Noel-

"AHHH!" She yelped before slipping on the floor. "Ow…" She muttered. She was running when she heard the guests were Naruto's family, and she was rushing to tell Makoto, to convince her to allow the girl to help.

"Alright there, Noellie?" Asked Makoto. Noel's eyes widened.

"Just the person I'm looking for! Look Makoto, I found out that the guests are Naruto's family, so you have to let the girl help!"

"Slow on the news I see." Makoto said to herself, but loud enough to be heard by the blonde.

"W-what? I'm already late? Awww…" The girl's mood lowered. And she was excited to tell the story to her.

"Cheer up! Maybe this time we can make a better cake than the 'Cake of Death.'" Said the optimistic squirrel.

"Yeah! Let's start on that cake now." Noel declared before the two head for the Home Ec room, where Nami was preparing the ingredients.

-Naruto-

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Yelled a stumbling Naruto. "Seriously…ever since I got back, this place got too lively for my taste, and most of the liveliness was my cause." Muttered Naruto, and he wasn't lying. As soon as he step foot onto Torifune, he almost got squashed by a falling sign, trampled on by rushing students, and uncharacteristically hyperactive students that were heading to their destination merrily. Before that, Naruto would be the main attraction. Everything interesting to happen in the school would revolve around the blonde.

'_I'm not an attraction, Author.'_

-Lunch-

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Naruto shouted at the cafeteria kitchen. A chorus of 'Yays!' and 'Welcome back' echoed throughout the cafeteria. They make it seem like he was gone for years. "Alright people back to work. I got my own class to help. You all can handle a few days right?"

"Yes sir!" were the cooks' reply.

"But first, a cup of Ramen for me." He ordered, which got an immediate response.

"Figures you'd ask for one, Naruto." Said the chef who handed Naruto his ramen.

"You know me too well, old man Teuchi." The blonde took his chopsticks and started to eat his ramen.

"It makes me wonder why you learned to cook. Because I'm thinking you wanted to cook because you wanted to make your own ramen."

"Sluurp! Ah… you're exactly right, old man." Answered a satisfied Naruto, patting his stomach. "Well…donegottagobye!" He said before leaving as a red blur.

-Class 1010-B-

"Easy…easy…rush! Slide! Hide!" Whispered a cautious Naruto. He didn't want to be found out yet. He'll be a…surprise. He wanted to start cooking for the event, and once the classmates smell the mouth-watering food…Ta-da! Naruto is in the building. Sure the students on the port saw him, but it'd take a while to get the news right? He quietly crawls to the kitchen, but realizes someone is in there. And that someone had to be the gossip queen, who bumps into Naruto as she goes out of the kitchen. Where he bumps into…well… At least Ino's 'Anti-pervert reflex' is strong.

"NOT THE TAILS!" yelled Naruto as he's thrown out an open window to fall down to the ground. And remember, the room number is 1010. You guessed it folks, Naruto's gonna die! End the fanfiction!

…

…

…

Nah. The fox managed to land on and effectively crack one of the numerous roofs of the school. The sound of papers haunts a certain blonde. Meanwhile upstairs, Ino wondered who she threw.

"You guys have any idea who I threw out the room?" Asked the curious blonde as she turned to the students for an answer. No one had an idea except her best friend, Sakura.

"Didn't he say 'Not the tails?'" Everyone's eyes widened, and all rushed to the window to see a yelling Naruto perfectly fine. When Naruto got back to the room, he scolded the Yamanaka for throwing him out of the classroom. It was nice to see an embarrassed and meek gossip queen for a change. Too bad it'll be only that one time. Then back to being the usual.

"Alright guys, back to your stations. We got a day left, and we still aren't halfway done. So… MOVE IT MAGGOTS!" Ordered Naruto. They didn't need to be reminded that's for sure. The students moved like one machine, trying to work one function. And it was effective because what would be hours of work, took half the time, considering Naruto is back. The tables were set, the ingredients were being prepared, the décor was placed, and the costumes were finished.

-The girls-

"Alright! Success! Now to actually design it." Noel said as she grabs the icing.

"Hold up, Noel. This is an experiment." Nami told the excited blonde as she held an iron grip on said blonde.

"An experiment?" Repeated Tsubaki. "Why?"

"Taste test of course."

"But we wasted the ingredients for the cake." Noel told to the fox.

"Not so. You all were using the cafeteria ingredients. More precisely, you all were using the baking section's ingredients. I hid the actual ingredients that you all were using because I knew from the letters my brother sent that none of you know how to bake. Now that you know, we can use the actual ingredients you bought." Nami explained.

"So this was all a cooking lesson to you?" Makoto asked to which she got a nod in return. "You're saying you taught Noel, the shinigami chef, how to cook right?" Noel frowned on the nickname.

"No only her, but you guys too. It helps to know how to bake a cake."

"No use wasting time, let's make ourselves a cake!" Makoto announced happily.

-Naruto-

"Hmm…hmmm~" The blonde hummed his song of choice for the contest while deciding the menu. There were numerous things to choose from, and so little time to cook them. During this time, Jin came over to check on the class's progress. To say he was impressed was an understatement. Jin also came to relay the joke Neji told him. Naruto chuckled at the information. Jin stayed to help his fellow blonde choose dishes.

"Anything interesting things happening in the festival, Jin?" Naruto asked while adding Dango and Takoyaki to the menu.

"Not at all. How about you? Any ideas?" Jin replied asking in return.

"I have one, but I want to think of something else."

"What is it?"

"Tourney."

"Tourney?"

"Tourney." Naruto affirmed with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll get you to show 'Annihilator.'" Hoped Jin.

"Not likely." This short conversation would be one of the last memorable conversations between the two because this was the beginning of the end of their peaceful lives in the academy.

_**Chapter done. My shortest that's for sure, but I felt the need to make the festival events be a flashback because I think I've done enough pre-Calamity Trigger events. But there is one more important event before CT happens. Plus this event has me showing Annihilator, reasonable cause to rush. But if it seems too rushed, review because I really thought it's good to do flashbacks of it later on.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fire vs Ice

_**Hello readers to the last chapter before the start of CT. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, but the story is.**_

Chapter 6: Fire vs. Ice

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, reporting for duty." Naruto shouted to his superior in front of him.

"Ah…Captain, nice to see you. I need you and your team to head to the east at the residential section and help squad seven and ten." Said the man.

"Are they under heavy resistance?" Asked a concerned Naruto.

"Indeed, but I know you can handle them. After all, you are the 'Beast king.'" The general guaranteed his subordinate.

"Okay Mutsuki, I'll get my team and head there ASAP. Now show those guys the power of the 'Black Knight.'" Naruto said before leaving the newly introduced General Kagura Mutsuki to lead his battalion. Mutsuki is a laidback leader of the Mutsuki family. His black hair swayed in the small breeze caused by the battle. He grabs the handle of his sword before heading into the fight.

Naruto stops at a nearby tent and enters it. In the tent are the members of his team. In order, the other members are Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, and Killer Bee with Naruto being the final member and leader of the team. This team was officially called the "Tailed Beast squad."

Gaara is a one-tailed Tanuki beastkin with red hair, gray eyes with rings around them, a tattoo in Kanji for love on the left of his forehead, and a red NOL uniform. He has a white sash to keep his armagus on his back, and the armagus itself is a gourd. The gourd uses seithr and convert it to sand, and becoming the attack and defense for the beastkin.

Yugito is a different type of cat beastkin, a two-tailed cat that is not related to the Kakas. She has blonde hair, ebony eyes, and bandages on her forearm, and wore a black NOL uniform. Her armagus is a pair of Tiger claws with the handle shaped like brass knuckles. Her claws function the same as the claws of the Kakas by using seithr to cut down opponents swiftly.

Yagura is a three-tailed Turtle beastkin with gray, messy hair, a scar running down his left eye, pink, pupiless eyes, a gray, short-sleeved NOL uniform with mesh armor underneath. A sash is worn on the waist of his uniform, along with a green apron over his pants, and he wears a poncho over his top. His armagus is a staff with a hook on one end and has a green flower on it. It allows Yagura to use water to attack and create mirrors from the water to reflect an attack.

Roshi is a four-tailed monkey beastkin with fiery red hair and beard, black eyes, a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red NOL shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armor-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armor, and armored lapels falling to the sides. His armagus is a pair of gloves that allow him to use seithr and convert it into lava and be able to manipulate the lava without being hurt by it.

Han is a five-tailed horse beastkin. He is a very tall man, seen as the physically largest, easily standing a head taller than Killer Bee. He has light brown eyes and his armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armor covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth, which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armor, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armor and furnace. He is also heavily armored, which is his armagus, wearing what is called "Steam Armor" with a furnace on the back that emits steam. The siethr is highly compressed acting like steam. He uses this to add extra speed and force to his regular attacks.

Utakata is a six-tailed slug beastkin. He is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue NOL-styled kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe, his armagus. The solution when added with seithr, become explosive and uncharacteristically durable. The pipe further enhances the bubble by adding a timer or is detonated at will.

Fu is a seven-tailed (Six–winged) beetle beastkin. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. She wore a short sleeveless, white NOL shirt showing her toned midriff with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her armagus is a katana that when combined with seithr, it will cast a blinding light towards her enemies. She then uses her above average speed and ability to fly to cut down her enemies.

Killer B is an eight-tailed octopus beastkin. He has dark skin and a muscular build; he wears oval shaped sunglass as well as blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wears a one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard NOL hand and shin guards, sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. His armagus are his seven swords that are able to channel electricity when seithr is used.

Naruto himself wore a red hoodie over his red uniform and wore dark blue, baggy pants with red lines on the side of the pants leg. The sleeves of the hoodie were rolled up to the elbow to slow the Crimson Breaker in its full glory.

_**Lotsa describing, but they haven't changed much if you read their descriptions.**_

"We're moving out to help out squad seven and ten at the residential section. Hurry up! I wanna finish this and get my ramen dinner" Naruto relayed the order before leaving the tent.

"How did he become the leader again?" Asked Roshi.

"Don't ask old man." Replied Fuu. "Don't remind me of the humiliation."

-Squad seven and ten-

"Damn! Too many of them." Yelled a frustrated Sasuke Mutsuki. His katana and him had bathed in the blood of the Ikaruga ninjas, but his appearance did not shake up whatever faltering wills the ninjas had.

"Sasuke-kun! We only have minutes left before reinforcements arrive." Said an optimistic Sakura. Though the pinkette had little luck while saying that. Her punches were destructive that's for sure, but even that couldn't help the team at all. The waves of ninjas continue to swarm the two squads.

"Damn! There are way too many troublesome ninjas to bind! Chouji, Swat them away as soon as I bind them!" Ordered an exhausted Shikamaru.

"Roger that!" Yelled an aggressive Chouji while backhanding several ninjas away from them. However even with the wide-ranged attack, there are still too many enemies to count. The ninjas stopped attacking for a moment, signaling a synchronized attack. It seems this was their last moments in the world.

"…Fire!" Yelled a ninja leader. And the area became white from the explosion.

"Shield!"

"W-what?" Asked the confused leader. When the smoke disappears, a dome of unscratched sand replaces the view of the two squads. "Sand? How can there be sand here?" Yelled an anxious ninja. "No way… The beasts… the beasts are here! Run for it!" said a runaway ninja crying for his life. "Beasts?... Kill… Be…heroes." Murmured the ninjas. The leader catches wind of the conversation. "Ninjas! Kill the beasts and we shall be seen as heroes of the war!"

"In your dreams! Rasenshuriken!" A voice yelled over the sound of a whirring blade. The sound originated from Naruto's rasenshuriken, thrown towards the enemy group. The shuriken-like ball of seithr soon expanded to cover the area in blue. The same sound of a whirring blade echoed throughout the street, and when it died down, a crater replaced the architecture and the ninjas.

"You guys alright?" Asked Naruto, still looking out for enemies. The squads took their time answering because they really needed a breather. If the team hadn't shown up, surely the exhausted squads would die.

"We didn't need your help, idiot." Answered the ever-prideful Sasuke. "We would've been fine without your help. As a Mutsuki, I must carry on my duties to the death."

"Please, if it was your brothers, they wouldn't let you be in this war even for that stupid reason, Sasuke-teme." Naruto scoffed.

"Thanks Naruto. I really thought I was about to die for a second." Said a grateful Ino.

"You're welcome, Ino-chan." Said a smiling Naruto.

"Gaara, Bee, Fuu, you're with me. The rest escort the squads to HQ to rest." The escort group nodded and left the area along with the squads. Though Sasuke was more reluctant, so Han had to knock him out before leaving.

"What now?" Asked Fuu. Just then, a transmission relayed to Naruto blared against Naruto's ears. The situation was easing up for the NOL. One more push, and Jin's forces can reach the palace in no time. The team is requested to rendezvous with Jin's group to support.

"Support Jin's group. Bee, map." The muscular man took out a folded paper from one of his pockets and handed it to the blonde fox. Naruto was searching for their coordinates from the map by tracing his hand over the residential section. His other hand traced over Jin's supposed location.

"We're pretty close. We can reach them in under ten minutes if we rush."

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Asked Fuu. The response she got was a rushing Naruto. "Could've at least answered!"

During their rush to Jin's position, they were met with wave after wave of ninjas. And each time, Gaara would choke then with his sand. But in the last few hundred meters, a wall of ninjas were prepared to prevent them from passing through.

"Fuu, flash!" (not that flash) Naruto ordered the green-haired beastkin. She unsheathes her blade and blinds the enemies.

"Gaara, sand!" Gaara complies and a sandstorm appears then compacts and binds the ninjas.

"Bee, lightning web!" Bee throws all his swords except one. Using the sword in his hand, Bee channels seithr into lighting and shoot the lightning into one of the swords. When the lightning made contact, it split into more lightning bolts and arched to the other swords. It continued on until like its namesake, it became a web of lightning that electrocuted the restrained enemies, effectively knocking them out.

"Good job guys. Lets go."

-To Jin-

"Took your time, Naruto."

"We came as fast as we can, Ice-king." Naruto shot back. "Now lets go and make them surrender."

"I've tried to breakdown the door, but it isn't enough." Jin explained. Naruto looks at Jin with surprise on his face. Jin wasn't able to beat something (besides him) for the first time. Naruto smiled that even the Major has something he can't beat. Though it's embarrassing to admit to everyone that the Nox-wielding Major is beaten by a door.

"Kay… Stand back." He said to the group. They move several meters away from the door. "Waaaaaaaaaay back." Several more meters until Naruto ordered to stop. The blonde cracks his knuckles and charges a planetary rasengan. Naruto decided to put every ounce of seithr and compact it before it would explode in his hand. He thrusts the ball of compacted seithr at the thick door of the palace. To say that he made a hole in the wall would be an understatement. If you got a good look at the door before, you could now say that it's like the door never existed. "Shall we?"

-Throne room-

"Lord Tenjo, surrender now!" Ordered Jin at the elderly man. Yukianesa was by the man's neck. Though it seemed normal at first, Naruto suspected something wrong with Jin. The way he commanded was different. It was subtle, but the Jin before him was more…aggressive, destructive even.

"No…" was the old man's reply.

"Then die for your people!" Jin yelled as he swung at the elderly man's neck. Naruto knew something was wrong now. Jin wouldn't kill unless he had no choice in the matter, like those ninjas that refused to surrender. This Jin wants to kill Tenjo. Naruto rushes to Tenjo's side and managed to grab the blade within a few centimeters from the man's neck. Tenjo was surprised that an emeny stopped his death, but that isn't what surprised him the most. Yukianesa tried freezing Naruto's hand, but contact with Crimson breaker caused steam to form in the blonde's hand.

"Jin, you okay?"

"Why? Why stop me from killing him?" Jin growled at his friend.

"This isn't you." Naruto explained. "Jin, are you alright?"

"Grr…out of my way!" Jin shouted while prying the blade off of Naruto's grip. Then Naruto realized the cost of wielding Yukianesa. Whoever wielded the blade would make the simplest of emotions go to the extreme. Such was happening right in front of him. Jin's eyes looked full of bloodlust, and it wasn't discriminating against Naruto.

'_Don't let it control you._' Naruto thought. "Jin…Don't let Yukianesa have control! Fight it Jin." Naruto said to the murderous Major. Tenjo knew Jin had Yukianesa, but he didn't see the effects until now. At that moment, Jin lost his murderous look and exchanged it for a pained expression instead. Naruto was happy to see the Major fight back, but he saw the murderous intent return and in turn, make the fox uncharacteristically scowl.

"I'll kill you…" Jin declared. "Die!" The swing of the sword fell short because he flew out the throne room, shocking Jin's squad.

"Why'd you do that?" Demanded one of the soldiers.

"Are you deaf, lieutenant? Yukianesa is controlling Major Kisaragi. And as a friend it's my duty to prevent him from doing something stupid."

"**NARUTO!**" Jin roared with anger as he flew past the group and towards the fox beastkin.

"Rasengan!" The impact forced the raging blonde's limbs to move forward. Inertia prevented Jin's torso from following the dangling arms and legs. At the end of the rasengan, Jin is once again thrown out the throne room and out the palace walls to the (Nonexistent) main gate. Naruto follows the fallen Major, and the others followed suit.

When he arrived, several squads were already at the gate. They were shocked to see Naruto was the cause of Jin's injury.

"Yukianesa! Stand down and return Jin to his former control." Naruto ordered at the downed Major. Everyone was confused. Why was Naruto talking to the sword and not at the Major.

"I'll kill you…" 'Jin' repeated. "Don't stand in my way!" He yelled. At that point, Naruto noticed a faint aura of green on the murderous Jin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight. The aura is what's causing his friend to go insa- different.

"DIE NARUTO!" Jin launched a humongous blade of ice at the fox. Naruto easily evaded, but did not expect an immediate attack from Jin. The Major releases numerous and relentless attacks, all of which were blocked. The longer the attacks went on, the more Naruto became irritated. He didn't want to hurt Jin, but if a good knock to the head is gonna help, then a knock to the head he shall get.

When the fox sees an opportunity to strike, he takes it and results in a series of blows to the face and gut. An 'Impact' was unleashed at the Major. Said Major quickly gets up to retaliate, but Naruto refused to ease up on the pressure. A ground 'Asteroid vision' into 'Lunatic upper' then 'Star Gazer' connects to Jin's body, launching him towards Naruto. Naruto then gives a small uppercut then jumps to give two double upper kicks to Jin. While Jin was still unable to recover, 'Impact' again was unleashed at the Major. Rolling in the ground, Jin is helpless to fight back. A double downward punch lifts Jin up from his meeting with the ground, and then a straight meets his body to be finished by the 'Crimson upper' into 'Meteor dive.' Jin is planted to the ground and tries to move, but the pain prevents him from doing so.

"N-naruto…" Jin called out in pain. "I can't fight back against it. Knock…me…u-unconscious." Pleaded Jin before Yukianesa returns for control. The air became subzero and the pavement the fighters stood turned frosty. "Hurry!"

"Hey Jin. You wanted to see 'Annihilator' right? I show you before Yukianesa takes control." Naruto said. Jin found the strength to stay conscious for a bit longer because it's been years, and the fox never wanted to show. With his arms in an 'X' formation, Naruto chanted, "Unleashing armagus! Limiter release! Code: Annihilator." Naruto's magus glowed red and altered in shape. It became longer and more menacing and took the form of a pair of gauntlets. "Come see the light once more and show your power, Scarlet Annihilator!" The glow died down, but the wind picked up. The gauntlets were still red, but it now had a blue vein-like pattern glow on the forearm that reached the backs of his hands. His palms were enveloped in the same blue glow as the fingers were soon part of it. Its appearance looked…demonic to say the least, but it had a heavenly feel to it (Nero's devil bringer). Releasing the 'X' formation, Naruto and the people saw the ice melt around him and make the air around him desert hot. The ice one the gound converted to water, then steam, until small spots in the pavement lit on fire. While processing the image, Jin's consciousness slip away to give Yukianesa control. Jin's last coherent thoughts before blacking out was, '_Thank you._'

"Blades of ice!" The Yukianesa-controlled Jin yelled at the fox.

"Flare cannon!" Roared the fox as the sparks of his gauntlets turned into a blazing sphere much like the sun. "Burn!" The two projectiles clash for dominance, but the two explode into steam. Using this, Naruto uses 'Asteroid vision' to confuse Jin. Jin counters this by jumping to the air and sent three ice blades towards all three Narutos. The original was the middle one and in turn was frozen and falling to the ground. Jin stabs the ground and a humongous, frozen sword freezes Naruto where he stood. Jin uses 'Crystal strike' before Naruto recovers, and in turn, forces the fox beastkin to the ground. A vertical slash lifts Naruto up in the air; unfortunately, Jin wasn't fast enough to keep the combo going and the fox recovers just in time to block a massive snowflake construct in front of Jin. When both fighters were at the same altitude, Jin rides his 'Crystal strike' towards Naruto, but misses because of Naruto's use of 'Crimson upper' to evade. The two fighters land and quickly turn to meet the other. The Captain charges at the Major. The Major does the same, but stopped when Naruto charges a level three 'Impact' out of range. Confident that the attack won't hit him, Jin stood there, not prepared for what was about to happen. When released, the fist didn't come close, but the flames did. Did I say flames? Yes I did. 'Impact' had more range than ever because the siethr is expelled out of the gauntlet into a jet of flames. Due to Yukianesa freezing the atmosphere, it didn't burn him too much. Heck it didn't burn him at all, but it did hurt to stare into a jet of fire. Reflexively blocking the flames, Jin didn't notice an in-range 'Impact' for his face. When the flames died down, the fist made contact with Jin's face, causing the controlled Major to roll away. Rushing to finish it, Naruto used a ground 'Asteroid Vision' and planned to do an 'Infinite rush,' but Jin does a horizontal slash, causing Naruto to change plans and use 'Shooting star' instead. Once again determined to finish this, Naruto charges a rasengan while Jin was still in the air. The sphere started out as a 'Planetary rasengan' then into 'Nova rasengan,' and finally into 'Galaxy rasengan,' which looked like an extended planetary merged with rasenshuriken.

'_I hope this works. Sorry Jin._' "Todome!" The sphere of seithr was thrown at the flying Major, launching him farther into the air. The mini 'Nova rasengans' revolving around the center stuck multiple times, causing miniature burns on Jin's clothing and internal bleeding. When the number of the mini counterparts lessen, the center of the rasengan acts like the rasenshuriken and expand into blazing sphere. The sphere dismisses into nothing, and the falling form of Jin demanded the attention of everyone looking at the battle. Tenjo was watching as well, and seeing the battle, he was grateful to the blonde and ran, trying to live another day with his students.

"Hah…hah…Oh boy… You are one piece of work, Yukianesa." Naruto commented before falling to the ground out of exhaustion.

Meanwhile, a fedora-wearing captain frowns at the sight. "You are becoming a pin in my ass, Anomaly."

_**And chapter end! Good to see this chapter finished. Next will be the aftermath and the official start of Naruto's story in CT. As you can see, Naruto has an updated rasengan. **_

_**Nova rasengan: Burning planetary rasengan resembling the sun with more mini rasengans revolving.**_

_**Galaxy rasengan: Rasenshuriken merged with Nova rasengan.**_

_**And with these words, I bid thee farewell…for now.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

_**Alright readers time for CT to start. One thing…This WILL have a bad ending and gag ending. They'll be separate chapters so it wont disrupt the flow of the true ending. And so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…**_

Chapter 7:Aftermath

_He had just finished his cooking duties for his class. (Which was easily a success, mind you (The amount of money was the size of a truck!) They actually needed to take an empty space in the plaza to set up a second shop, where a second stand brought a crowd of its own.) The blonde was handed an anonymous note to meet at the roof of the current building. Curious, Naruto went up to the roof with haste._

"_MOM! DAD! NAMI! What are you doing here?" Asked a very surprised Naruto. _

"_Oh I thought it was obvious, Onii-chan~" Nami said as she hugged her brother. It has been a while since the family reunited, and what better way to meet again when it's Naruto's birthday. When she was done with the hug, a cake was in her hands, along with Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" yelled the group. Naruto was shocked to forget about his day, but it had less of an impact since he didn't do parties anymore. The group was on the roof during this, but sadly their celebration was too loud, resulting in a mad rampage of "Happy birthdays" from students. It was a nice sight to see that he broke the discriminatory wall._

"_Thanks guys…" He said with a tear of joy cascading down his left cheek. _

"_Oh don't thank us sweetie. It was your friend, Jin, who planned all of this." Kushina explained. Naruto swiftly turns his head towards the Ice-king, whose heart melted into a normal, compassionate person. A smile erupted on the fox's face. _

"_Thanks, Jin."_

"_Happy birthday, Naruto."_

-Unknown location-

A grumpy Naruto woke up from his dream. He tried to stretch, but he was restrained, cuffed, chained, and is hanging from the ceiling. He struggled to get out of the restraints, but to no avail. Only one person's uncanny ability to restrain could do this, and he was walking towards Naruto's cell.

"Awake now, are we?" Asked the man. He had blonde hair and a golden mask on his face. His magenta cloak covered his other articles of clothing, but that didn't matter at all. What matter was that this was Relius Clover, a goddamn sicko who likes to torture and break the unfortunate sap in his clutches. And sadly, Naruto was the unfortunate sap.

"Nice wake-up call, Colonel Clover." Naruto joked.

"Joking while showing no resistance, a fine specimen you are." Relius commented.

"Am I some kind of lab rat to you?" Asked Naruto.

"To be honest, yes."

"At least you're honest." Naruto said with a sigh. "Am I here for hurting a superior?"

"That and displaying a sealed armagus in your possession. The higher-ups are…upset you held back this kind of power." The Mad Puppeteer explained thoroughly.

"That's the reason why I didn't show it in the first place." The blonde growled under his words. "And now they saw it, they're going to pry it off my hands and strip me of my title. Thankfully, only the latter will happen." He said happily.

"What ever do you mean?" asked the curious Puppeteer.

"For some reason, if some tries to yank my magus, or armagus in this case, the culprit gets burned, and the weapon stubbornly stays on my hands. It's as if I'm the rightful wielder." Naruto explained, pondering if it was true.

"I think that is the case. Such a fine specimen like yourself is its rightful wielder."

"Quit eyeing me like I'm meat." Naruto said to the man, but he knew that was how he viewed him. "Nevermind." He said before taking a nap in the uncomfortable position.

-Flashback-

"_Look at the cash we got from this! I can't believe it! We got more than we bargained for._" _Cried a happy student. The others were agreeing with the student, and all were praising the chef, who at the moment returned to being modest._

"_Ow! Mako-chan~ quit hitting me like that!" Pouted a wincing Naruto. The blonde was hit especially hard on the shoulders, and he forgot the reason why._

"_Baka-kitsune… Didn't I tell you to not be so modest? Be proud of your achievements for once, your peers thinks you deserve the praise." Makoto so happily explained. "Now hurry up! We got a sing-off contest to go to!" She announced to the shocked blonde before dragging said blonde away._

"_Hey wait! When was this decided?!" Yelled the confused blonde. Singing? NO NO! He hadn't sung since he was six! And now he has to do this? NO WAY! "I didn't sign for this!"_

"_No you didn't. The students chose who sings." _

"_What?! Who's stupid idea was this?!" Asked a furious Naruto. _

"_Don't ask me. The council accepted the idea. If it makes you feel a little bit better, I'm participating too."_

"…_Let's just get this over with…" Muttered the defeated blonde delinquent. 'I hope I remember the lyrics…'_

_-_Contest-

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen! You are here to witness good and bad singing because tonight, we are making several chosen students sing right here! Here's the first entry: Naruto Uzumaki!" Cheers louder than the speakers reverberate to the stage. The blonde was scared. Such a large crowd… He shivered, but soon steeled himself, he will not give up on something trivial. He gulped before walking up to the center of the stage. With a deep exhale, the blonde waits until the music starts. The guitar starts the song off, causing the blonde to head bang to the beat and tap his foot. _

"_Said I'd move on and I'd leave it alone, but before I walk out there is something that I need you to know. I got lost in a blink of an eye. And I can never get back, no, I never got back. You__ were not there when I wanted to say that you were everything right , and it wasn't you but me to change. Now I got to go it alone, but I'll never give up . No, I'll never give up…" A small inhale… "What am I fighting for? There must me something more . For all these words I sing , do you feel anything?" _

_The guitar plays on for a bit, but that pause gave the crowd the time to cheer for the singer. Makoto was surprised at the song. He was hitting every note perfectly, and with that harmonious voice, oh man she loved it._

"_Said I'm ok but I know how to lie. You were all that I had, you were delicate and hard to find. Got lost in the back of my mind, and I can never get back, no, I never got back. You were not there when I needed to say, I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days. Now I gotta go it alone, but I will never give uuuuuup. No, I'll never give uuuuuup…" And with a booming voice, Naruto sings the chorus with passion. "What am I fighting for? There must be something more. For all these words I say, do you feel anything? What am I fighting fooor? What am I fighting fooor? Never give up on this. Never give up on this. Never give uuuup on this. Never give uuuuup on this. Said I'm okay, but I know how to lie. I will never give up. No I'll never give up." _

_And with even greater passion, Naruto pushed his voice to its limits to sing the chorus._

"_WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR? THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE. FOR ALL THESE WORDS I SING, DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING? What am I fighting for? (No, I'm never gonna give up, give up) What am I fighting for? (No, I'm never gonna give up, give up)" A deep exhale. "Said that I'd fight for the one that I found. I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around. I'd fight, you're part of me now, and I'll never give up. No I'll never give up!" With the last part done, Naruto raises his hands in the air. He was out of breath and it showed clearly because he sung with such passion, no student will be able to imitate. _

"_WOW PEOPLE! Even I didn't know our famous fox here knew how to sing! Naruto! How'd you know that song to well?" Asked the host, pushing the mic to Naruto's face. Seeing no way out of this, Naruto sighs and answers. _

"_Well…that's my favorite song when I was a kid, and still is because I never give up! Especially for a contest I didn't want to participate in. Thank goodness I still knew the lyrics or I would've panicked under the short notice. Well you got me out here, and I sung my heart out, can I go now? I'm starving. Working all day and not eating the food you made is torture." This got a laugh from the crowd, and the blonde sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

"_Okay, Naruto. Go and have your dinner, everyone knows you need it." Naruto's stomach growls to confirm, and everyone laughs. Hard to believe this was the guy who sang his heart out a minute ago. _

"_Good job out there, Fox boy!" Makoto praised the blonde with a tight hug, something both parties were embarrassed about. "You were lying weren't you?"_

"_NO! I was serious, I rarely sing anymore." _

"_Sure whatever you say. Say… after this, meet me at the dorm rooftop kay?" _

"_Sure Mako-chan. See ya in a bit!" _

-Flashback end-

"Hey wake up!" An NOL officer ordered while shaking the bars. A groggy fox wakes up with a imperceptible smile on his face. "Good. You're to have a court case scheduled in five minutes. Let's go." The officer said, opening the bars and releasing the chains on the blonde.

-Court-

(An hour later)

The report on the mission was finished, and the eyewitness accounts were done. The blonde dozed off for the most part because he knew what was going to happen.

"With the assault on Major Jin Kisaragi and letting go of the target, you are in deep trouble." Said one of the judges. "You may now explain you view."

"You all know of the consequence of bearing a NOX don't you, judges and officers? The reason I attacked Jin was because he was not himself. Yukianesa was controlling him!" Naruto said to everyone listening. No doubt everyone knew the consequences. Only a select few were able to resist them, and those were some of the Six Heroes.

"How can you say that? He was following orders!" Protested an officer.

"Was killing Lord Tenjo needed? I remember my mission was to aid Jin in making Ikaruga surrender, which we did. None of that translated into 'Kill the leader!'" Naruto shot back. "Plus I knew when Jin was himself or not because I knew him for my whole academy years."

"Such a bold statement, young man. Not everyone reveals their secrets you know." Muttered one judge.

"If you want another reason why I let Tenjo go, then it's because I didn't want a rebellion war! Tenjo was a great leader, motivating his people. You were trying to crush the Ikaruga soul! By attempting to do that, you would have surely made those who felt they were strong to fight back to maybe create a rebellion to rebel against the Library!" Naruto boldly said

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, but it's human nature. Revenge is a never-ending cycle. Killing Tenjo would have caused a rebellion. Now tell me why all of you are so angered about him being alive? Is it because you want no one to rebel? Show your strength through fear? Show that you are the law? Then the war is a contradiction to the NOL creed! Darkest hour my ass! The war was a dark hour!" Naruto was no doubt angered. "Harming innocents…I can't go down the path this organization has crossed. So strip me of my rank! If you don't, I use Act 45: If a officer wants to leave the NOL, he or she can use this act to skip papers, and to overrule any decision like promotions, demotions, awards, crimes, etc. towards the officer. No one can deny if used. Not even the Imperator may decline. "

"Very well, but your…Armagus stays." The head judge says.

"You're welcome to pry it off my hands because it won't budge if someone tries to yank it off. If you do manage, I doubt any of you could wield it. So try…" Naruto motioned his hands outwards, signaling for anyone to take it off his hands. Many tried, but the magma-hot flames proved otherwise. To make sure this was involuntary, Naruto was dozing off during the several minutes people were using to try and take the Armagus. When everyone gave up, the blonde ended his short slumber.

"Done? Then I shall take my leave." Naruto stood up showing his still cuffed wrists and tails. When he was released, the judges announced the result.

"With the use of Act 45, we cannot pass judgement on Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are a free man, ex-captain Naruto." Said the kinder judge. The Tailed Beast squad was hearing the decision, happy that the blonde was safe, they gave a sigh of relief. Then Gaara stands to enact Act 45. Shocked by the instant proclamation, the judges couldn't react fast enough. Fuu was the next one to stand. Soon every member of the squad wanted the same thing: to leave the NOL. And the same agenda was on their minds as well, and it was to look out for each other. The NOL was left in an inaudible surprise, none of them realized that the strongest squad of the NOL would voluntarily leave in such short notice. In fact they were so surprised that they forgot to ask the other members of the squad to leave their armagus. However their surprise did not outmatch the fox's. His stare became deep and lost in joy, thinking that it was a spur of the moment, and when the team returns the stare, Gaara comes forward and says, 'What? As long as I've remembered, we're like family, and you're not supposed to leave family behind.' Little did the blonde know that every member knew this would happen, and chose to leave with the ex-captain together.

"…Heh. You're right."

-NOL HQ: Entrance-

The beastkins were surrounded by numerous shocked officers. No one expected them to leave at all, yet there they were several steps before leaving. They were stopped when the call of a familiar officer reached out to them. When they turned, they saw Naruto's classmates, saluting the former NOL team.

"We are students of room 1010, we salute you for all the accomplishments you've done, and for dedicating your life to our cause. We will never forget the things you did, Naruto and the rest of the Tailed Beast squad. None of us will. May the Azure guide you all. Class! Bow!" The officer said. The officers did what was told and bowed. Soon, the audience followed the former's example and showed their respects to the team.

"Thank you, Noel-chan. May the Azure guide you as well." Naruto said, returning the bow to the bowing officer. "And find yourself a guy, would you? You're a nice girl and all, but that alone won't hook a guy you know." The fox says with his trademark smile. The sentence left the Lieutenant in a sputtering mess.

"What?! I-I don't need one! I'm fine on my own…for now, but I'm not ready for that step yet!" Cried the embarrassed blonde lieutenant.

"For now… Yet…" The fox emphasized the words, causing Noel to blush at her brother figure. "Find yourself a guy kay, imouto?"

"Well…esteemed officers of the NOL, I bid thee farewell." Naruto says as he salutes the officers before leaving the building. The vast open sky and unrelenting shine of the sun greeted the eyes. Sure they achieved what was needed, but now where to?

"Where are we going to now, Naruto?" Asked Roshi.

"Hmm…to…" Naruto started before pointing to a familiar city. "KAGUTSUCHI!" His trademark grin shined brighter than Fuu's armagus, causing those who started to be temporarily blinded. Screams of, 'My eyes!' echoed. Oh how he had to thank the 'Green Beast of Konoha' for that.

-Makoto-

She currently was heading to a restaurant in Kagutsuchi when she heard about the court case against Naruto minutes earlier. Distraught by the fact that the NOL would try to disarm her boyfriend and call him a criminal for trying to bring Jin to his senses, she punched a wall, causing a fist-sized hole. He was free now. That got her at least a bit happy.

The squirrel girl reminisced about the festival; the day she told him her feelings. A wonderful night it was, but oh so very interesting. She didn't think her confession was so anticipated by the whole school! Well when you telegraph your actions to the boy you like, people tend to see it. She chuckles, and remembers the day master and student had another title: boyfriend and girlfriend.

-Flashback!-

"_So…what'd you want to talk about Mako-chan?" Asked a satisfied Naruto in both hunger and entertainment. Seeing Makoto sing was a sight to see. And here we see the same girl who equally sung her heart out, not fazed of what she did earlier. But she was fidgeting like the Hyuuga heiress, finger poking and everything._

"_Erm… I…" Makoto started to form the words but could not express them. What was wrong with her you ask? She's nervous duh! She is talking to the school's densest guy. That and she liked the guy ever since the third day. That day was special in her eyes, seeing Naruto truly care for her wellbeing and seeing her as a girl than a beastkin. Hey…when a bunch of guys try to hurt you and someone has the nerve of at least help you, you try to be nice to them at least right? She on the other hand took it to another level. It started as a small crush, but soon escalated as the days went on living with the blonde. The conversations they shared were that of friends, but underneath it all, they acted like they've been dating. It's further proven when the two go out to the movies ALONE._

"_Hmm…What's wrong?" The boy comes close, putting his forehead in contact with the girl's. "You can tell me, Mako-chan. If something's bothering you, then tell me." The words and actions of the blonde surprised the brunette. Such close proximity. Her face heated up and showed a blush the Hyuuga heiress would be jealous of. Naruto's intense denseness, did not however fuel this act. He had a motive to this. When Makoto wanted to talk to him, he knew it was time to tell her. So far, the mood was just right._

"_I-I" Makoto tried to say it again but could not. Staring into the blonde's deep cerulean eyes does that to a girl in this world. Many girls fell from the stare the boy in front of Makoto, but she will not be one of them. She lowers her gaze to the lips, mere inch away from contact with hers. '_Ah dammit! If I can't say it, I'll show it!' _With the declaration in her mind, Makoto pushes her lips into Naruto's, who was genuinely surprised being beat to the punch. Recollecting his mind, Naruto placed a hand on the back of Makoto's head and on her right cheek, to show he was kissing back. The amount of affection in the kiss was toxic, leaving the girl wanting more. It was a tender kiss, nothing more, but it felt like a French kiss. When they broke the kiss, only Makoto was breathing hard. _

"_Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Asked a grinning blonde. Makoto blushed a storm, and poked her fingers only Hinata would do._

"…_Y-yes…" Makoto replied, sporting a blush. "Will you be my boyfriend?"_

"_You know, the guy usually does this. Well…asking in person. The girl is supposed to have a letter. Meh. You want to know my answer right?" Makoto nods. If the kiss was for nothing, she'll give him hell! If she could beat him, that is. "Well…I'm not one for words, so I'll show you my answer instead." Before Makoto could ask, her lips were invaded by Naruto's intoxicating lips (Her opinion.) What seemed like minutes were only mere seconds of kissing under the silver glow of the moon. A slow chorus of claps and cheers cut their kiss short. When the new couple looks for the source, they see Naruto's parents, sister, and Noel, Tsubaki, Jin, and Carl clapping for the advancement of the duo's relationship. Nami however had a camera, broadcasting the video feed to every possible television in the school. _

"_Hey! Whom are you filming this for?" Asked the angered fox. Unfortunately for him and Makoto, everyone in the school was seeing this LIVE. _

"_Aww…Onii-chan finally caught his girl. When's the wedding?" Nami innocently asked, resulting in stifled laughs from the group and a stuttering pair of beastkins. _

"_Not funny, Nami!" _

-Reality-

She chuckled at the memory, but now was not the time for laughs. She was in a drastic situation that can only be answered with one name: Taokaka.

"Hey furry lady! You coming nya?" Yelled the impatient Kaka. She was standing at a restaurant, and she was eager to devour every single piece of food in sight. "C'mon c'mon! Hurry up!"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Makoto yelled back while staring at her wallet full of cash. She met the Kaka after being introduced by Naruto. That's when she learned of her infamous appetite as well. '_I sure hope I have enough to feed myself after this._' The wallet's worst enemy strikes once again. It seems Chestnut-kun feels the same as Gama-chan.

_**Chapter done! **_

_**Adios amigos! Azure is signing out! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Settling In

_**Here's a new chappie. Sorry for the late post. You can thank high school for that delay. Damn you school…**_

_**Disclaimer: It's…not…mine…**_

Chapter 8: Settling in

The blonde fox beastkin stared off into the distance, where NOL HQ was. He knew the consequences to returning Jin to his former self, but he wanted to stay as an officer. He thought it was kinda fun… He even thought it was possible for him to be Imperator! Okay…maybe a VERY slim chance, but it's a chance nonetheless. He stared off wondering what could've been, but soon enough he dismisses the thought and prepares for what the future holds.

Gaara stands next to the blonde, forcing him out of his trance. Worried about how his surrogate brother, he asks if he misses his friends from the NOL. The blonde nods and smiles saying, 'They have a job to do. They shouldn't worry about me.'

"How about you, Gaara? Worried about your brother and sister?" Asked Naruto, giving the same concern. The Tanuki beastkin nods, but reacts somewhat similar to the blonde beastkin next to him.

"What are you planning to do in Kagutsuchi, Naruto? Seeking your second career option as the best cook in all of the hierarchical cities?" Gaara questioned, trying to change the subject, which Naruto eagerly accepted.

"Humph…Of course. And you as well as the others are going to help me achieve that dream." Naruto answered as he holds the redhead's shoulder. The ex-captain gave lessons to his members during his time as captain, and all of them soaked up the information, resulting in their various cooking styles. Roshi was a master at Stir Frying. Lava is a VERY good substitute for the heat needed to cook with the style. It's so good that, Roshi needed to speed up his stirring and tossing to avoid burning the food. Han uses his steam instead of a steamer to cook his special dishes. Compared to his hard exterior, his specialty is creating soft, tantalizing, delicious Meatbuns. Bee is a sushi master, using his armagus to cut the fish cleanly and perfectly. Gaara is a good cook, but he didn't have a style to specialize in, but his sand is good for transporting food. Fuu is the deserts expert, but she wants to be a waitress. (She has a thing for outfits similar to those…) Yagura and Utakata specialized in soups. Yugito and her fellow blonde were the ramen masters, but Naruto was the more experienced in all of cooking, so he was the main chef.

"But you don't have a restaurant." Gaara said obviously to the ex-captain, who merely smirked.

"That's what you think…" The blonde grinned, causing many to be blinded by the reflection it gave off.

-Kagutsuchi-

Back in Kagutsuchi, we left off with Makoto being led by Tao to eat at a restaurant. Only now we see what this has in store for the beastly duo arriving at its doors.

"What's so special about this restaurant Tao? It looks like any other restaurant we've eaten at." Makoto stared at the fairly large building named 'Beast's Den Restaurant.' The name rung a bell, but she couldn't figure it out. On the name was a sleeping fox, yet the squirrel couldn't figure it out. Dismissing the thought, Makoto walks in with Tao, who was ready to devour anything food related.

"Welcome to the Beast's Den Restaurant, may I ta- Makoto?" Asked the waitress, shocked by the appearance of the customer. Makoto stared at the waitress, expressing the same shock as hers.

"Ayame-san?"

"Wow! Small world huh? It's like back in the Academy again." Commented the brunette. "Anyways, may I take your orders?" She asked. Makoto stared at the menu, but Tao interrupts her selection to show why this place was special. A challenge was placed in the menu. Said challenge revolved around eating everything in the menu at the cost of 1000 yen (I don't know the currency.) Such a challenge was never beaten except for drum roll please…TAOKAKA! The Taokaka special only the Kaka was capable of finishing was the greatest challenge in culinary existence. Many have tried, but failed to do so, resulting to pay every single food not eaten.

"Taokaka special, Ramen lady!" Cheered the hungry Kaka. The other customers immediately stopped eating to view the Kaka attack the challenge once more. Happy with the order, Ayame calls out to the kitchen.

"ONE TAOKAKA SPECIAL, GUYS!" After the order, the kitchen progressively got louder and louder each second, showing the employees were hard at work. "Your order, Makoto?" She asked her second customer, who regained her senses.

"Huh? Oh… I'll take the Chestnut parfait and a Strawberry shortcake. And a tall glass of Iced tea." She told to the patient waitress.

"Couldn't resist your sweet tooth eh, Makoto? Will that be all?" The squirrel nods. "Okay. Please wait for the food. You'll know if it's yours anyway." She leaves the beastkins' presence while yelling 'Hurry up with that special!'

"We're trying okay? Its not easy to instantly cook every meal in the menu in this kind of time frame!" Cried one of the cooks. "Why don't you help serving the ones we finished?"

"Coming!" She cheerily skipped to the kitchen. The cooks grumbled at the girl's mood. The grumbling stops when the phone in the kitchen rings. Wondering who was calling, one of the employees answered.

"Hello this is the Beast's Den restaurant how can we be of service?" asked the employee. "Uhuh…hm-WHAT!?" his yell caught the attention of everyone in the building. "Huh? Ah…yes sir. Okay… Right away sir. Yes… Goodbye." He hung up, and slumped on the wall in front of him. What a shock to his system that was. Never in his life he thought he'd get to hear the boss of the restaurant call his own restaurant. When the call ended, the curious employees wandered around the slumping man.

"What's with you, Hei?" Asked the newly arrived Teuchi Ichiraku. The raven-haired waiter looked at the veteran cook with a lasting shock etched on his face.

"The boss…" He weakly replied.

"What about him?" asked one of the surrounding employees.

"The boss is coming back." He said.

Silence. The whole kitchen stopped at the very moment. It was so silent, you could hear the ramblings of a buff ninja (Who shouldn't be a ninja because he's loud!) to a runaway criminal. Soon, the customers stopped eating because they were wondering why there was silence.

3…2…1…

"YAHOOO! YES! FINALLY!" these words echoed in the kitchen, and it didn't stop for a few more minutes. When it died down, each employee did his or her respective role, one, which Ayame was very demanding of.

"Hurry up with that special!" She yelled to the cooks.

"We're TRYING OVER HERE DAMMIT!" They chorused.

'_What an interesting establishment this is._' Thought a chuckling Makoto.

-Tailed beast squad-

At the bustling port of Kagutsuchi, the ex-NOL members arrived to a cramped walkway. It kind of helped that Han and Bee were the dividers to let the others pass through the sea of people, but even that was a slow progress.

"Is it always this busy here in Kagutsuchi?" Utakata questioned as he bumps in several people.

"Not really… I'm wondering why as well." Muttered a confused Naruto. When he sees an opening through the sea of people, he motions the others to follow him. When they leave the crowd, he takes a shortcut through the alleys of the city; the same alleys he went through when he got lost and arrived to the Kaka village. Unfortunately, we are about to see the fox fail to learn his lesson in three…two…one…

"Ah…c'moooooooooooooooooonn!" He yelled as he descended into darkness.

"Ummm…should we go after him?"

"Hey guys! I'm fine come down here! This is where the shortcut is!" Ah my bad…the moro-I mean genius (lie) knew where he was going _all_ along. To the sweatdropping group, they reluctantly went down the manhole.

When the rest arrived, Naruto was on alert for any black blobs showing its white mask. Thankfully, he didn't land on him again. Heaven knows what could happen to the lower levels, should the blonde freak out over Arakune. After it was deemed clear to pass through, Naruto led his group to the Kaka village to greet the elder and Tao.

"So this is the Kaka village… What a peaceful place this is." Yugito commented. The statement wasn't ignored as several kittens rushed out to see the newcomers. Several teenage Kakas soon followed.

"Fiesty! Cali! Fluffy! Spotty! Where are you running off to?" called one of the teenage Kakas. The kittens acknowledged the call, and replied with a 'Over here!' Yet they never left their sights on the group.

"Well hey there, kittens, I haven't you around here before." Said a smiling Naruto. The curious kittens eyes widened. The kittens never knew there were other people who went to the village.

"Oh? Nyaruto-san? Is that you?" Asked the older Kaka. She rubbed her left arm in timidness due to the fact she thought she looked pathetic as a babysitter. "Heh…it's been a long time eh?"

"That it has Timi…that it has." Naruto said, sounding like an old man.

"Eh? You remember me?"

"How can I when you look so shy. That was always your prominent point." Naruto stated as a matter-of-fact. "Anyways, these are my friends from my previous work. From left to right are Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, and Bee." The introduced members bowed.

"N-nice to meet you all." Timikaka stuttered, a bit overwhelmed by the new faces.

"Don't go fainting now, or you'll remind me of a certain person. _Thankfully you don't faint because of me._" Naruto joked to himself. This got a small protest from the Kaka, but its significance was lost overtime. NAruto moved on to a different subject.

"How's the Elder?"

"Fine. Tao has been doing well too. She's been practicing a lot to be able to protect the village from squiggly. She's at a restaurant called… The Beast's Den." Timikaka said happily, while on the other hand, Naruto shuddered at the name, 'squiggly.' This didn't go unnoticed by the Kaka. "Don't tell me you're still scared of squiggly, Nyaruto-san?"

"**Di…one…ay…squig…ly?**" a voice called from the ground. It emerged in all its sickly glory to stare at its prey. "**Geh…s…brat…ack.**" It seemed irritated and angry at seeing the old, but familiar face. Naruto shared the same feelings the monstrosity harbored, but Naruto's were intense to the point he'd blow up the city to kill it. Thankfully that won't happen, or else this would be the Calamity Trigger. "**Go…ay…wil…ya?**"

"I've been itching to burn you _**so BAD, Arakune…**_" Naruto said while releasing intensifying flames from his armagus as he cracked his knuckles. I don't get why he's so scared. Well…now that I think about it, growing appendages from a liquid-like body DOES seem creepy or scary. "How do you want to go? **Boil, stir fry, steamed, deep fry, or barbecue?**" asked the blonde. Before the blob could answer, Bee prevents Naruto from trying anything.

"We got no time, fool! You got a business to run, and I know it ain't fun, but we gotsa go, or the money gon' flow." Bee said, trying to persuade his captain to _not_ blow up the city. He quite liked the city, and he'd rather not have it blown up the hour he arrived.

"Alright… Hey blob!" Naruto called the black mess. "If I see you anywhere near the Kaka village, pray to any god you believe in because I will **OBLITERATE** you into nothingness!" Declared the blonde. He blob scoffed at the declaration before disappearing in its own ebony puddle. It's so unnatural to see this individual, who ended a war peacefully, be scared of a blob. Oh! And ghosts too. Quite jarring I must say.

He turns to the Kakas. "We must be off. Bye! Tell Elder I said hi! Everyone, follow me." He said cheerily before sprinting off to the lower level exit.

"He hasn't changed…" Timikaka said silently. The kittens tugged at her coat.

"Was that fox person a friend?"

"Yes. A very good friend." Timikaka replied to the interested kittens. The little bundles of energy smirked as a thought came to them. Obviously not liking the smile, Timi decided to return to the village. In a hurry.

"Timi! Is he a _boyfriend?_" Asked one of the kittens. She cursed herself being found out so quickly, but it didn't matter. It was a childish crush. She'd get out of it soon… I hope. I rather not turn this into a harem, and my words are contradicting as you keep reading this. Anyways, she'd rather have a solid friendship than a short-lived romance.

-Restaurant-

Makoto just stared. No matter how many times she sees it, she could not believe her eyes at the amount of food being devoured at an inhuman pace. Though a Kaka isn't human at all. She wondered where the food went. It soon escalated to the point where Makoto's only conclusion was that Tao's stomach was a black hole of insatiable hunger.

'_There goes the pig…_ _cake… fish…barbeque…meat buns…soup…Ah to hell with it!_' Makoto knew to not underestimate the cat's stomach, but it took quite the convincing. This was the evidence she needed to NOT treat Tao for dinner out. '_Pizza number 15 is gone. Tub of ice cream: devoured. When is this going to end?_' She sighed. At least she's paying the amount of one meal.

While these thoughts rang in her head, the other customers were given a bag of popcorn to watch the 'show.' It was a gimmick to humiliate the challenger by putting every eye on the challenger. Oh well… One way to get more money out of the person as Naruto said. Tao was on her last meal: Ramen. The food gave recurring thoughts of a certain fox to the females at the table. Much to everyone's surprise, Tao ate this one slow, savoring the taste with each slurp. Makoto could only guess that Tao was doing this to remember her ramen-obsessed friend. Her thoughts faded away due to a loud slurp made by the Kaka. When all traces of the food were gone, she slammed the bowl, declaring victory. She raised her paws in the air, celebrating the defeat of the challenge bearing her name. Many applauded the Kaka, and they soon left the building to give seats to those waiting in line.

"That his the spot neow. Thanks furry lady!" She happily thanked the squirrel NOL officer. Makoto inwardly thanked the owner of the restaurant for making that challenge. She couldn't live without Chestnut-kun, who'll only lose several bills out of him.

"It's alright Tao. It _is_ my treat." This was true cause of her predicament. Her treat, was her problem. Thankfully that problem solved itself.

"Here's your bill, girls." Ayame handed out the bill, but was soon called out to get a customer's order. Before Makoto could even pull out her wallet, a cry of refusal came from where Ayame headed. The two beastkins ran towards the voice, and they saw several troublesome men surrounding the waitress.

"C'mon…we'll show you a good time." One man said, grabbing Ayame's behind without warning. She eeped at the contact, but soon steeled herself to slap the man. "Whoa, girly. Not nice to do that." He said as he grabbed both of Ayame's wrist, and stepped on her feet, preventing any resistance from her limbs. Many customers stayed awat from what was happening, but few stayed to try and help. None of them stepped first, so Makoto had to step in.

"Hey! Let her go now." Makoto ordered in her NOL attitude. The men stared at her in disbelief. Here was a beastkin ordering a human. Hah! What a joke.

"You don't get to order us around, freak. You're probably the lowest rank in the NOL."

"We'll make you understand humans are better, NOL or not, you need to be punished." Makoto gave a blank stare. She didn't know what to do. Fight or not? Fight of course. She's part of the NOL, she has to keep the peace, no matter what others thought of her. But before the conflicting groups could fight, a voice called from the entrance.

"Take it outside will ya?"

"Who.." The man couldn't finish his sentence as he and his friends were pulled out of the restaurant. The men rolled on the ground, but soon got up to see who interrupted their fun. What greeted them was a blonde man with nine, red, foxtails. Makoto, Ayame, Tao, and the employees knew who exactly this person was, and they feared what would happen to the group of men in front of the blonde.

"You know… I overheard you saying to the lady over there that she held a low position. I'll have you know some beastkins hold important positions in the NOL." He said, pointing to Makoto. "In fact, you heard of the strongest squad in the NOL?" The men nodded, not knowing where this is going.

"Yeah we know. We heard the captain could wipe out a city by condensing a fatal amount of seithr." Said one of the smarter men in the group.

"Exactly! And you know what? He…is a beastkin." He said proudly. "Also…**you're looking at him.**" He said angrily at the men. With the conclusion of the conversation placed upon them, the mens' knees shook wildly. "And I don't like people hurting my precious people or trying to ruin my restaurant." Many eyes widened at the revelation. The mystery owner was a beastkin, and here he was protecting its customers and employees. Makoto did the same, now understood why the restaurant seemed familiar.

"I'll be a gentleman and end this quickly." He told the men before charging in a weaving motion. The first man wanted to strike in the gut, but minutely missed the attack. Using the momentum from the side-to-side movement, the blonde struck with a devastating left hook, knocking the man it made in contact with unconscious. He didn't stop his momentum. Moving on to the next one, he gave an equally punishing right hook, causing the same, destructive result. The pattern of swift and powerful punches followed for most of the men except the last one, who was smart enough to duck against the attack, but not fast enough to counter. This gave the blonde a chance to knock the man out with the following strike. He stepped back, and used his back leg to spring into a jaw-breaking uppercut. With a thud, the one-sided fight (Massacre) was over.

"I-I…didn't know what to expect from that." He truthfully said.

"I didn't know to expect you were the owner, fox." Makoto told to the blonde.

"I gave **BIG** hints, Mako-chan. How could you not figure it out?"

"Eh…Must've slipped my mind? Sorry 'bout that, Naru-kun." She grinned sheepishly. Naruto sighed at his girlfriend's short attention span. But it was nice to see she hasn't changed. It's been months since they've seen each other due to work.

"You're stationed here?" the blonde boyfriend asked his chestnut-haired girlfriend.

"Yup!" she cheerily replied before giving a bone-crushing hug.

"Good, because you'll be the tour guide for those guys." Naruto pointed to his squadmates, who waved at her, causing Makoto to wave back. She turned to her boyfriend to give her reply.

"No."

"Eh?"

"No. Didn't you hear me?" Makoto repeated. "Besides I've work to do. I can't do something like that. In fact, get your clones to do it." The squirrel's suggestion left a sighing fox.

"Could've hoped." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't show my clones to everyone…"

"I'll do it." Ayame volunteered. Naruto was brought back to the cause of the scuffle.

"Are you alright Ayame-nee?" The blonde asked, visibly seeing the concern in his voice and eyes. She smiled before flexing her muscles.

"I'd be fine if I had my pan, but they were lucky this time. Next time, they won't get the same luck."

"You…forgot your pan?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "You never forget your pan. It's the law of women near the kitchen to have a pan ready in case they get mad. Are you saying, you don't have a secret technique that transports a pan into your hand?"

"Oh? You mean like this?" She asked while putting her hand behind her back. When she revealed it, a glossy, ebony pan was held in the delicate arms of Ayame Ichiraku. Naruto gawped at the gesture that could only be explained as magic, but there had to be something more to it…right? The elder sister figure chuckles at the childish antics of the blonde in front of her. "C'mon…let's go back inside. We're attracting too much attention. And of course I'll do it. They need to know the layout of the city if they'll work here."

"…**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!**"

-2 Hours later-

After explaining what needed to be explained, Naruto was at his part of the kitchen, cooking as he hummed the song he sang at the festival. Ayame heard this and confronted the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, why aren't you singing?"

"Don't wanna."

"But you were humming it so passionately when you were choosing the menu during the festival. Why stop now?" Ayame asked innocently. The chef stopped cooking. How had she known?

"I left a ramen bowl there when I overheard you humming it, and I was shocked to see you sing the exact song you were humming earlier that day." Oh…that's how.

_**I made a mistake in chapter five concerning about the contest. It's near the end of the chapter. But to clarify, in chapter 7, Naruto lied about not knowing about the contest. But it was true that he hadn't sung in a long time.**_

"Tao's back! She wants another Taokaka special!" Teuchi called out.

"DOUBLE TIME PEOPLE!" Naruto ordered.

"YOSHAAA!" The cooks cheered, the will of fire burning in their eyes while cooking.

_**Alright guys… That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. How'd you like that Hajime no Ippo reference?**_

_**Some more Naruto gameplay for ya.**_

_**Intro:**_

_**N:Oh? You challenging me? Okay.**_

_**N: I won't beat you too bad. So don't hold back.**_

_**Taunt:**_

_**-Brings out a bowl of ramen and rapidly finishes it- Ahh…**_

_**Win:**_

_**N: I didn't know what to expect…(Easy)**_

_**Good job!**_

_**I'm slipping…(Hard)**_

_**Special intro: Arakune**_

_**N: Hope you like barbeque, cause I'll cook ya REAL nice…**_

_**A:Bri…t!**_

_**Win: Naruto**_

_**N: I'm gonna ENJOY burning you to a crisp.**_

_**Win: Arakune**_

_**A: Tha…ow…u…who…boss.**_

_**Azure is signing off!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Choices

_**Hello guys! How's it goin? Sorry 'bout this late post because once again, school and a small addition of PSAT, but to make up for it, here's a chapter upload. Cause you deserve it and because when I upload this, it'll most likely be my birthday, so I wanted to leave you all with a gift from me to celebrate it with me. And before I forget, I want to talk about the choice system from the game, I'll have the choices be separate chapters and branching off into their own stories. I already made a flowchart for the story. So don't worry. As to how to format it, I'll have to edit some stuff for the branching chapters to flow. If you have suggestions on how to format, please review. I'll need all the help I can get.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

Chapter 9: Choices…choices

Years after Naruto left the NOL, he and his teammates were living a very peaceful life in Kagutsuchi. Their arrival really made a big impact to its citizens. What used to be a very prejudiced city became a regular one due to the life-changing views the beastkins caused. I leave you to your imagination as to what they've done. As for Naruto's restaurant, it was a hit. Days after the boss and his colleagues arrived, profit went up. Taste quality rose too. Variety arrived, and gave such a boom. And a boom it was. Not even a week since Naruto and the others arrived, he was getting customers from all over the other hierarchical cities just to try his food. It helped that NOL officers, who frequented the restaurant, were spreading the word about his skills.

Speaking of the NOL… activity in Kagutsuchi rose up. A LOT. Vigilantes and NOL officers scour every part of the city to hunt down the SS-criminal: Ragna the Bloodedge. Hearing the name at first, Naruto thought it was a lie, but seeing it happen a few more times made the blonde believe it to be true.

'_I guess he taking his training seriously. I'll show him that you don't trump Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!_' The Beast King thought happily. Though happy is something he shouldn't be expressing. Seeing newfound determination, the blonde and his teammates wake up everyday at four in the morning to train for two hours. Makoto and a few NOL officers soon joined in on the fun, and soon everyone learned how to sleep through explosions and earthquakes. It was something the blonde never wished for the citizens to ever get used to for their own safety.

We now look at the group looking at the end of Naruto and Makoto's spar. It was a good spar, seeing Makoto actually fight against Naruto with equally punishing blows. But alas, Makoto still lost.

"Good spar Mako-chan. You've really improved since the academy. I have to actually use my true speed to beat you." Praised the blonde. Makoto breathed heavily. It's been hours of sparring and she has yet to beat her boyfriend in a spar. Not even a women's righteous fury can instill fear on the blonde. Partially because of Kushina's fury embedded into his skull and caused for tolerance to occur.

"So close…" Makoto told herself. A reassuring hand placed itself on her shoulder. Naruto just smiled at her. It wasn't his trademark foxy-smile. No. It wasn't that smile at all. It was a gentle smile. That smile could always lift her spirits from the depths of sadness.

"I have no doubt you'll beat me someday." Naruto told his girlfriend. "But until that time comes, try your best!"

Makoto looked unsurprised. The words uttered by the blonde were constantly repeated during his teaching days. And every time, it served its purpose of firing up the squirrel for more spars.

"One more!" Makoto requested. Naruto chuckles at the determination behind the words. Seeing her like that was always a treat for Naruto. He likes his girls strong-willed. And boy was Makoto what Naruto wanted in a girl.

"Alright…Let's rock!" Naruto declared as he charged with speed he rarely displayed to others. This was what he called his 'Unlimited' mode. What usually was a sprint was a burst of speed was now an instantaneous appearance in a blazing fireball in front of Makoto. Under the influence of reflex, Makoto tries to hit using a straight, but misses when Naruto ducks under it and giving two body blows. Continuing with the combo, a straight connects into a series of rapid jabs to a quick uppercut. He ends the combo with 'Impact' to put some space between them.

"I taught you better than that Makoto. Remember, unpredictability is the easiest way to win. Now show me some of that." Naruto encouraged the grounded squirrel. It seems his role as teacher wasn't over yet.

"Yeah. I'll show you." Makoto uttered silently while charging at her boyfriend. Halfway into the charge, Makoto uses 'Asteroid Vision' to confuse Naruto. However, Naruto knew which of the three was the original. Jumping to reach the middle Makoto, Naruto gave a double upper kick to end Makoto's maneuver. Refusing to end the combo, Naruto launched a 'Scarlet Upper' to put extra damage into the combo. The blonde utilizes rapid cancel to grab Makoto, and he throws her into the ground. Naruto goes for a double downward punch, but misses. Makoto takes the opportunity to strike at the opening, and charges with a 'Lunatic upper' to Naruto's face. She wasn't done. Using 'Star gazer,' Makoto continues the relentless and brutal strikes by keeping Naruto in the air by a crouching jab to a small uppercut. Jumping to reach him, Makoto lets out a double kick to a downward punch to another double kick, and ending it with a level three 'Impact.' The blonde rolls pretty far on the hard, unforgiving ground, but he recovers quickly as he blocks a 'Lunatic Upper' into 'Infinte rush.' The obvious opportunity wasn't missed as Naruto returns the painful combo he received.

"Got ya now." Naruto said as he uses a straight, only to be out punched by a jab to the face. Makoto had used rapid cancel, and now she was going to go and unleash the righteous feminine fury bottled up inside her. Where she got it, I don't know because I know as far as I can tell, Naruto hadn't done anything to deserve such fury. Or maybe it was all the frustrations of losing to Naruto released. I really don't know.

"Not so, Naru-kun. Fly!" She yelled while giving an uppercut 'Impact.' The blonde flew high and unable to recover in time until Makoto tries to grab him. Knowing his chance to end her flow of attacks, Naruto breaks the grab and dashes towards her, punching her upwards via 'Scarlet Upper' into 'Asteroid Dive.' The stronger special moves, glimmered in a lively orange and scarlet flame, and Naruto, using his armagus's form finally uses its second part of the drive attack. Under the form of Scarlet Annihilator, Naruto's 'Impact' or other special moves requiring the need to charge up, gets an additional attack upon contact. And this additional attack was nothing short of a grenade to the face. Well, personally I don't know the feeling of a grenade to the face, but I mean to say that upon contact, an explosion occurs if Naruto wished it to happen. And in result of that, Makoto right now bounces high into the air after hitting the floor. Grabbing her from the air and from her pained state, Naruto brings her down to the ground. Makoto rolls out of the way, and goes on the keep away game. Unleashing rapid 'Comet cannons,' Makoto tries desperately to come up with a plan, but nothing enters her mind. Her panicking state ended when she saw her boyfriend use a 'Planetary Rasengan.' Knowing this was the end for Makoto, she guarded herself in every possible way. As to why is because he charged at her, but before reaching her, Naruto disappeared. This was none other than the 'Flying thundergod' technique Naruto's father created. A second passed and the sound of a whirring entered Makoto's ears. The wind blew from up top, and knew where Naruto was. Makoto decided to get out of there by a ground 'Asteroid vision.' Where Makoto stood was nothing but a pile of rubble and a spiraling crater.

"Hey! Were you trying to kill me?!" Makoto yelled out in anger. The blonde shivered at the tone. The same tone his mother used the day he decided to use 'Rasengan' on her. This was not good for the blonde.

"Good job M-makoto! You predicted where my attack went. You're back to learning." Naruto uselessly complimented. Nothing and I mean nothing would quell the anger Makoto was feeling.

"Unpredictable my ass… That was super predictable, and you know it. And this is a spar! Why the hell are you using a 'Rasengan'?" Makoto yelled, obviously annoyed and angered by Naruto's choice of attack.

'_Goodbye cruel world._' The Beast King thought as his girlfriend covers the gap between them. The blonde blocks the barrage, but notices something about the attacks. Makoto was dashing and using rapid jabs at him and ended it with a small uppercut. The blonde's eyes widened at recognizing the move, and he smiled at his girlfriend. Makoto was using 'Machine gun blow' and possibly the other moves under Naruto's unlimited moveset. With no way out of the pressure of relentless strikes, Naruto used a 'Burst' to launch Makoto up in the air. With victory in his grasp, Naruto used 'Impact' to end the spar.

The squirrel rolled on the ground for a while, and couldn't get up due to the pain and the fatigue she felt. Her body refused to get up for her sake. Her breathing was heavy, and her vision was slightly blurry. The vision was bad possibly because of the hits to the head. Naruto walks up to the fallen Makoto and gives her a hand. Makoto grabs the hand weakly, and slowly gets her bearings. But it didn't come fast enough because Makoto tripped into the arms of her lover.

"Great job, Mako-chan." However, the girl couldn't hear his praise due to the fact she fell asleep, or knocked out. Smiling at the developments in Makoto's movements, Naruto knew he had to go and teach Makoto again, and this time it would be in the 'Unlimited' moveset.

The NOL officers looked stunned at the battle. They've heard of the ex-captain of the strongest squad, Zero-squadron being second, and the stories they heard were a fraction of the blonde's true strength.

"All right guys, who's hungry? Breakfast starts in ten minutes." The reply came in the form of a chorus of growling stomachs. "I guess that's the answer." Naruto chuckled. "Follow me everybody!"

-The Beast's Den-

After the group, minus an unconscious Makoto, ate, they left to do their jobs. Naruto went to the break room to see if Makoto was awake now. She wasn't. Now all alone, Naruto looked at what Makoto wore as a uniform. During his years as an officer, not once has he seen Makoto's battle wear. What he saw was nothing short of distracting and arousing.

'_Why is she wearing such a thing?_' Thought the blonde. He knew Makoto liked to wear something she could move in easily, but what she was wearing could easily have been a bikini because of the amount of skin she was showing off. It made Naruto angry because other guys must have had lecherous grin on their faces when they saw his girlfriend in such provocative clothes.

On the topic of skin…our blonde took in the sight of his girl's curves and…assets. He'd seen those curves before. Accidentally anyway. The girl's frame is so much eye candy for his eyes to bear. It was like the time she undressed in the same room as him. The blonde looked down as he is reminded of the images he conjured that day. He really didn't have time for this unintended arousal. He'd have to talk to her about it later. Looking at the clock, Naruto saw that he needed to go back to work. He was reluctant to go, but duty calls. He gave Makoto a kiss on her forehead and placed his hoodie on her before leaving.

-Hours later-

After the lunch rush, Naruto decided to go to the market to grab some ingredients. What he'd see next would shock him for a bit. What his eyes gazed upon was Ragna, walking nonchalantly and not being recognized by the people. Were these people blind? He didn't have time to think, so he chased his old friend, who went into one of the alleys inhabiting the busy city.

Running to catch up to him, Naruto sees Ragna stumble upon Tao's hungry and tired form. Before Naruto could say anything about a waking Tao, Ragna was attacked out of hunger.

"FOOD!" The word was repeated like a mantra. And the two males could hear the rumbling stomach of Tao.

"Tao-chan! Calm down! I'll make some food for you." Naruto vainly called out to the hunger-crazed beastkin. The word of food did get to her though. Only Naruto became the target now. Oh what fun.

-Song insert: Naruto OST My Name-

"You owe me for this, Amputee!" Naruto yelled as he ran a corner, only to fall into the _**SAME **_manhole he did years ago. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMIT!" Ragna sweatdropped. That is until his brain received the 'Amputee' insult. Oh boy, the insult retuned. He ran after them with no signs of stopping. He was seething in rage, and it showed as even the Azure Grimoire acted upon his feelings.

"Hey! Get back here Naruto!" The Grim Reaper yelled as he chases the beastkins into the manhole. No more. No more. No way is he ever letting Naruto insult him with that nickname anymore. His name is Ragna the bloodedge, and no more will he allow himself be degraded to such a name! The Grim Reaper will make it so that only that will be the name he is remembered as. "I'll kick your ass like never before, you hear me?!" He yelled as he went down the hole.

-Song end-

It took a few minutes, but Ragna eventually found Naruto, but the thing was…he was fighting something. And that something riled up Naruto more than ramen ever could, if that was possible at all. I'm pretty sure you know whom I'm talking about. The blonde fought the thing with brutal power behind each punch he threw at the blob.

"I've had it with you!" Naruto yelled at the blob. Said blob ran away before Naruto could do even more damage to it. Seeing this, Naruto sighed. Over the years, his fear of Arakune lessened to the point of him being an annoyance to the blonde. Regrettably, Naruto is still afraid of ghosts. Oh well…one issue to deal with at a time. Ragna walks up to the blonde beastkin, and punches the back of his head. The force of the punch resulted in making the blonde cheat on Makoto by kissing dirt.

"That's for calling me Amputee." Ragna spat at the blonde with venom. Naruto immediately shot up to return the punch, with added beastkin power to it.

"You forgot the bet didn't you?" The Beast King asked The Grim Reaper. "I won that fight fair and square. Now you have to let me call you any nickname I want, embarrassing or not."

"Then how about this, if I win this fight, you call that ridiculous bet off." Ragna suggested, and Naruto grinned.

"Whatever you say, lolicon." Ragna grew a tick-mark on his forehead, and charged without warning. Using 'Hell's Fang' to eradicate the gap between, Ragna prepared to follow it up with an uppercut. He however was grabbed and thrown far from the blonde. Naruto chased after Ragna's flying form with 'Asteroid vision' and went into 'Lunatic Upper' to 'Mars chopper.' The small combo wasn't finished as a double downward punch lifts the Grim Reaper off the ground.

"Smash!" Naruto yelled as the unresponsive Ragna is launched away. Sliding his gauntlets against each other, Naruto sparked up a 'Flare cannon.' As soon as it was formed, the blonde launched it full power at the recovering Ragna. The result was a burning Ragna being pushed away. Naruto ran halfway and used 'Asteroid vision' to 'Lightning arrow' Ragna to the ground. The white-haired man bounced off the ground. A 'Flare cannon' emerged in front of Ragna, and it enveloped the opponent. Naruto let off some jabs to a straight and into a spinning backhand. At that moment, Naruto used his 'Unlimited' moveset to fight Ragna. Appearing on top of him, Naruto smashed Ragna into the pavement. An uppercut 'Impact' launched Ragna higher than ever. Naruto tried to grab him, but Ragna finally recovered and he was not happy. Ragna gave a diving strike to the blonde, causing great pain to the blonde.

"Dead spike!" The face of a beast emerged from the ground to launch Naruto away. "Hell's Fang!" The attack connects and Naruto is flung into a wall. Ragna gives a downward stab, but misses. Naruto ends up behind Ragna, with Ragna's face facing the wall.

"Nice try!" Naruto mocked as he gives two downward punches into an extremely low uppercut. "Smash!" The white-haired man rolled towards the wall. "Going up!" Ragna flew upwards and gets hit with a 'Scarlet Upper.' The blonde rapid cancels to grab Ragna and to bring him down. Ragna uses a 'Burst' to get Naruto off him, and soon rushes with an axe kick. He sent his sword down diagonally and lifted it up to launch Naruto off the ground.

"Inferno DIVIDER!" Ragna yelled. The upward swing misses. But somehow, Naruto isn't able to recover in time. The action resulted in a neutral game to happen. Ragna knew Naruto had more health, and decided he needed to attack with 'Carnage Scissors' during a combo. Surely that would lead to equal ground right? He did just that, but he made his combo longer than what he needed. At least he got extra damage on Naruto. Both were tired. Giving each other brutal attacks does that to the body.

"That all you got?" Ragna taunted before using 'Blood Kain.' Naruto saw this and knew what to do. Charging a 'Nova Rasengan,' Naruto charged at his opponent. Both knew this clash would end the fight.

"Devouring Darkness!/Nova Rasengan!" The two called out their moves. Before an explosion replaced their bodies from view. The rubble and smoke refused to clear, so Taokaka had to swipe the smoke away. What she saw was a double knockout. The boys chuckled.

"Got better I see." Naruto told his old sparring partner.

"Old man wouldn't let me live it down." Ragna said to the blonde. Naruto weakly laughed. Tao helped both the fallen men up.

"No more talking. Tao's hungry neow." Naruto smiled at his simple-minded friend.

"Okay Tao, let's go to my restaurant. You coming Ragna?" Naruto asked. The man dismissed him. Naruto frowned at that. It's been years and Ragna had the nerve to not have a small reunion.

"Next time, buddy. Got stuff to do."

-Choice-

**1: Insist.**

**2: Let him go. **

_**And so this chapter comes to a close. So as I was saying, please review if you have a suggestion in formatting the branching storyline. Oh and I made a new story. If you haven't checked it out, look up 'Zero's ace' in the crossover section of the Familiar of Zero and To aru Majutsu No Index. **_

_**That's it for now, so BYE!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Reunion

_**Back again! How's everyone doing? I'm doing great because I found out this story got 5000+ views. Sure that's not many compared to a super popular story, but this is nice to see. Nevermind that for now. Time to start the chapter. Oh and since someone reviewed to choose option 1, I'll go with the main route first, then the branches within the main route, then the bad end route. And then finally the gag end route. **_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

Chapter 10: Unexpected reunion

"Oh no. You're coming with us whether you like it or not. I can't trust to leave you in the streets when you know people are looking for you." Naruto's eyes literally ignited miniature suns, and Ragna was slightly afraid of the blonde in front of him. All the blonde knew was that Ragna would get caught at some point during his adventures, so he didn't want to see his friend run into trouble. Plus he wanted to catch up with him. There was a lot to cover.

"I'll go later." The Grim Reaper insisted as an answer.

"NO." Was the stern reply. Naruto dragged his friend by the collar and headed for the exit along with a starving Taokaka. There was nothing the SS-criminal could do to his friend when he's like this. At first Ragna thought it was his demanding voice that compelled to follow his orders, but he could confidently say that it was Naruto simply being Naruto that got Ragna to follow his stubborn friend. Heck, Naruto was Ragna's only friend. The Rabbit possibly could be thought of as a friend…if she wouldn't insult Ragna all the time. Thinking about said 'Rabbit' irritated the white-haired man, seeing as his ego was brutally beaten by the constant insults Rachel used. She even dared to use the 'Amputee' nickname on Ragna. While it was effective, Ragna found it easier to cope with the insult after the years. Now…the damn Fox has to come up with the 'lolicon' insult? Was it because of the Rabbit? That had to be it. He hadn't hung around anyone remotely loli-like except for her. As to why Rachel takes the form of a loli, Ragna didn't know. Not even Valkenhayn, Rachel's butler, knows why she takes the form of a young girl. Ragna's thoughts jumbled up because his head hit the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" The man was obviously irritated. His answer was given to him in the form of a different colored jacket. "A jacket?"

"You're walking out in your clothes that describe you in the wanted posters. Why haven't you gotten a disguise?" The blonde demanded. "Seriously. These people may be blind, but that doesn't mean you can stroll around in your flashy, blood red jacket for everyone to see." The blonde scolded his friend. "Though if I was a ninja, I'd probably wear something non-ninja like in color. I might've worn orange." The blonde mumbled. Ragna raised an eyebrow to the last sentence.

'_Where'd that come from? Ninjas…?_' He gave up figuring out what his friend thinks and took the jacket. It was cerulean and fit perfectly. It didn't have any intricate designs on it. Just that it was cerulean or a shade of blue in color. It looked good on him. Give him a katana and the desire for power, he'd be like this half-demon Naruto saw in this demon-slaying action game he played as a kid. He forgot his name though. What was it…? It started with a V? Ah nevermind.

He turned to his friend asking, "Look good to you?" A thumbs up. Naruto waved his hand towards him, signaling to follow the blonde. "How about you, Tao?" She grinned like a madman, and she climbed on Ragna, inspecting the new jacket.

"It looks great on nya." The Kaka replied with glee. She would say more, but her stomach hogged the conversation.

"Hurry up you two!" Naruto yelled to his distracted friends.

-Beast's Den-

"Hey guys, I'm back!" The restaurant owner announced to his staff. The blonde was greeted with a big 'Hi.' But before the owner could go to his kitchen, Teuchi came to the blonde owner. Wondering what the man wanted, the blonde asked his elder employee.

"Something wrong?" He asked the tall and old ramen chef. The chef was serious about something. That meant something scold-worthy. Something like that meant nothing good for the owner.

"Where are the ingredients?" The owner's eyes widened, showing he forgot such a thing. Seeing this was his fault, Naruto awkwardly chuckled. The intense stare didn't help the blonde explain the situation. Curse that Ragna for showing up like he did. If he didn't show up, this wouldn't have happened to him at all. Well…time for plan R to commence. R= Rush.

"I…forgot." He dashed off. "I'll get it right now!" He made no chance to be interrupted and left the restaurant.

"Order 16 is ready!" Teuchi would scold him later. Right now, he had a job to do. Though it was relaxing to see his boss make a mistake. '_I'll let this one slide._' Meanwhile, Taokaka devoured yet another Taokaka special. The meals were being made as fast as she was done eating them. Many of the chefs grew tired of this situation, but it was a nice change of pace.

It would be an hour later when the blonde restaurant owner returns with the ingredients his chefs need to cook, and it would be during that time Ragna would attract trouble to himself. Sure Ragna didn't mean to attract attention, but when you have white/silver hair, you tend to stand out of the norm. His height doesn't help him blend in either. The jacket Naruto gave him? Worked…for a bit. Actually, it worked like a charm, but Ragna's hair and height gave desperate bounty hunters the evidence they need to challenge him. They weren't wrong, but the man wasn't going to tell them that. So here we are at the start of an inevitable fight…inside Naruto's restaurant.

"Don't you dare mock us with that stupid disguise, Bloodedge!" a hunter yelled. "I'm gonna get that money, but you're the reason I don't have it yet." Another blared at the white-haired man. Ragna feigned ignorance, and it seemed to convince some of the men…but it backfired. There was no way out of his situation, and he was prepared to take out his sword if need be.

"I suggest you stop this foolishness now, hunters. We have a rule in this place: NO FIGHTING." A voice came from behind Ragna. The voice was from Gaara, and he seemed as mad as Naruto would be right now. "If you continue this stupidity of attacking a customer out of suspicion, I WILL force you all to leave." The beastkin's threat loomed overhead and many considered it until-

"Yea right! I'm not risking my chance to nab the Bloodedge." The result? Hunters became more determined to fight Ragna, and they showcased their weapons to prove that they're serious about it. The Tanuki beastkin's eyes narrowed. He was reluctant to fight in the restaurant, but he had no choice in the matter. The man sighed. He was willing to give one more warning before throwing them out.

"If you want to keep your limbs intact, or your lives for that matter, then you should follow my suggestion and leave now." The redhead threatened again. He put his hand out in an open palm, readying to release his sand. The smarter hunters obeyed and left the restaurant, while the local hunters warned their rivals that the beastkin would follow with the threat. Gaara smiled at the actions of the local hunters. "Those who leave now won't be punished." Thankfully, the groups of hunters leave, revealing the stubborn few who choose to stay and fight. The 'Bloody Tanuki' was ready. He would crush the hunters' bones and chest and pulverize the life out of them while enveloping them in the redhead's sand. Gaara's method of killing would be gruesome, but he did warn them to leave.

'_Sorry about this Naruto._' The Tanuki thought. "SAND TSUNAMI!" The sand rushed out of the gourd it was contained in like water. The Tanuki restrained the attack to try to not damage anything, but he did. Five tables along with their chairs were swept away by the sand. Part of the wall was damaged too. Gaara winced at the damage he caused that he didn't want to happen. At least the damage wasn't like what he thought it'd be. He thought the attack would blow the entrance off. Even so, Naruto would lose a tail crying over the damage caused to his restaurant.

Back to the action, the hunters were dragged out of the restaurant entrance by the powerful and swift wave of lively sand. Gaara needed to thank his brother for teaching him how to use his armagus to its full potential. He was insane during training though. However, as insane as he was, Shukaku was a caring brother. He had a strange way of showing it that's for sure.

The hunters recover under the small dune of sand that pinned them to the ground. They groaned in pain because the sand felt like hitting a wall at full speed. Patches of sand rose up, forming sharp, deadly, spiral spears. They were aimed at the hunters with deadly precision and accuracy. Gaara was going for the kill as he brought his hand down to kill the downed hunters.

"Gaara! Stop!" The voice of Naruto enters Gaara's ears, and immediately, he stops his attack, and the spears and dune of sand retreat back into Gaara's gourd. That was a close call because the spears were a mere inch away from piercing the hearts of all the hunters. The blonde huffed as he reached the redhead. He was carrying the numerous bags of groceries of ingredients for the chefs. One strange thing though… he was more relieved than angry. That was a good sign to Gaara. Gaara didn't need to see the 'Beast King' come back until a long time. Many men were near death during training with a furious Naruto, and Gaara didn't want to experience the hell those men went through even with his auto-defense.

"What happened here? Why are you trying to kill bounty hunters?" The hunters groggily stand up, and as soon as they got their bearings, some run away out of fear of the other beastkin joining the fray. Others ran away because they got the message Gaara was trying to tell them. The ones remaining yelled at Gaara.

"That man attacked us for no reason!" one of them lied unconvincingly. Naruto knew they were lying because Gaara only goes on a killing spree if need be. He wouldn't kill unless he deemed it necessary to kill. But he has his psychopathic moments like his brother. The last time Naruto saw the 'Bloody Tanuki' come out to play was during the Ikaruga war, and Naruto hoped that it wouldn't come out soon.

"Hmm… is that right? Well then…why don't we ask the employees what happened?" The hunters stiffened at the thought of their lie being found out. They were sweating bullets too. Dropping his bags of groceries, the restaurant owner enters his restaurant and sees the damage that plagued part of his restaurant. Naruto swallowed his rage for now to ask Hei, one of his employees to know what happened in the restaurant. The raven-haired man was shocked to be asked by his boss, but that really didn't matter at this point. Hei told his boss what happened in his restaurant to be in this situation, and as the truth came out, the bottled rage leaked out of him. Instead of yelling, Naruto smirked. But it wasn't his usual smirk. It was a malicious grin, baring deadly canines. His azure eyes transitioned to blood-red eyes. His hair became spikier, and his whisker birthmarks were defined to the point they look like slash masks on his cheeks. The blonde's tails lash out wildly, scaring the people around him except Gaara. The customers became even more scared when they saw the change on his face. Gaara sighed; he hoped to not see Naruto's NOL persona, but it's showing up now.

The Beast King has returned.

Said King turned to the hunters, showing the change on his face. His crimson eyes examined the hunters with great interest. There was nothing special about them. Average humans…what a joke, thinking they could beat Ragna. The intense gaze unnerved the hunters. Killer intent washed over the area, and it was bloodthirsty to the point where the air seemed unbreathable. The men try to to keep standing, but the pressure forced them to kneel.

"Oh? What's the matter? Can't get up? Let me help you guys." As soon as he said those words, his tails grab the men, and he throws them up more than ten feet in the air. He didn't stop their descent, and they impact was great, and the pain was paralyzing. The men gave pained cries over their injured bodies, but the King paid no heed.

"No tears now. Only PAIN!" The tails grab the men again, and he slammed them down the ground in rapid succession. The impacts create a rhythm as if the men were drumsticks and the ground was the drum. "You dare accuse my friend of attacking you all? I'll show you the consequence of framing the innocent!" The slams became stronger and brutal as the tempo increased. The crowd cringes at imagining the pain the hunters were feeling, but they believe that the hunters deserve the pain they were feeling. When the beatings stopped, the men were at Death's door, but weren't allowed to enter. They cried over the intense pain their bodies felt. They were paralyzed, bones broken, and possibly brain dead for some. All in all, they would stay in the hospital for the rest of their lives.

"M-mercy…" a hunter weakly pleads. His voice was ragged and raspy. The blonde calmed down, returning his eyes to the shade of blue they usually were. But even though he calmed down, he still held cold, unforgiving eyes that didn't fit his cheery persona. He grabbed the pleading man by the collar of his shirt.

"You disturb the peace, ignore my friend's warnings, and put the blame on him. You…ask for mercy?" The blonde asked in sincere disbelief. The once joyous eyes held unbound fury within them. Thankfully, the rage had been quelled. "You have no right to ask for mercy. Letting you die would be mercy, so letting you live will be your torture. All of you are paralyzed, and you all will live in the shell you call a body like that for the rest of your days." He spat the words harshly. He left, going in his restaurant. Ragna and Gaara followed.

"Pretty harsh there, Naruto." The fox stopped walking abruptly to sharply turn to the man.

"People were about to get hurt because of you!" Naruto pointed out the obvious truth. "You were almost found out, and _THIS _close to being caught.

Ragna chuckled. "Ironic right? I got found out in a disguise, but nobody guessed it was me when I wear my jacket." Naruto stared blankly at his friend. He was not amused at all by the situation. The man almost got caught and he's chuckling about it! Sure those guys were small fries, but still NOL reinforcements would come to help detain Ragna.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Ragna. You need to stay out of sight for a few days. We can't risk the NOL raising their activity levels just to suspicious of you." He was right. News spread fast in Kagutsuchi, and it's only a matter of time until a Major or Captain arrives to help finding Ragna. Ragna conceded defeat. He didn't want to fight officers, so he went along with staying in the shadows for a while. When the conversation ended, Naruto went to the break room to see if Makoto was still asleep.

She wasn't there. Only the hoodie Naruto placed on her was on the table. It was neatly folded, and on top of the cloth was a note.

_Urgent mission. Sorry. I'll be back in a few days. _

_-Makoto_

"Okay Mako-chan…" He smiled at the note. It smelled like chestnuts, just like her. It would be three days later until the searches dimmed down.

-NOL, Kagutsuchi branch-

3 Days later…

The two arrived at the branch. However, the place felt…void of life. Which was saying something since the NOL was searching actively for Ragna. The blonde felt a familiar presence in the building, and if the subtle cold air was a hint, then it was a _very_ familiar presence. Prepared for a fight, Naruto readied Crimson Breaker. Yes I said Crimson Breaker. During the years as a civilian, Naruto was taught by his father and mother how to place limiters on his armagus. He came to know the truth about the weapon too, and why Kurama had died that day. Kurama, the best sealer in the village, even better than his parents, died because the power the weapon held was too much and containing such power would end in death, no matter how many seal masters were there. To show the true form of the weapon would end in death if one seals it. Uzumaki Mito, the original holder, died because she sealed the weapon into a magus form for her descendants to wield, and then his grandmother, then Kushina, and then Kurama wielded the weapon. Kurama somehow released that unknown form, and tried to seal it without knowing that the sealer would die as payment for being sealed. He didn't blame the weapon. Such power being sealed had to have a backlash, but it still upset him that his brother's blood, stained the weapon he wielded. Now learning of its truth, Naruto was determined to prevent the release of that unknown final form.

He also knew why Ragna was destroying bases. But as to why Naruto would help, it was only natural to help out a friend. Plus he hated the way the NOL acted the way it was now, so this will help in reformatting how the NOL operates.

"So…we going in yet?" Naruto asked Ragna, who was staring at the door for a really long time.

"Huh? Oh yeah. C'mon let's go."

When they arrived inside, Naruto's suspicions were correct, and nobody was there. Not a single living thing moved. No one was inside the building, except one man. The same man Naruto called a friend before leaving the NOL. He stood, leaning on a rail, waiting for someone. Noticing the new arrivals, he stopped leaning on the rail and readied his blade.

"**JIN!**" Ragna yelled in at the man who was identified as Jin. Jumping at the man, Ragna brings down a vertical slash, aiming to defeat him. The attack was blocked, the next too. They clash, showing no weakness in their eyes. Their swords meet, trying to get past the other.

"Long time, no see… brother. You too Naruto. How's Makoto?" Jin said to the one he called brother and his friend. Ragna's eyes narrowed.

"I don't have time for you, Jin! Let me pass." Ragna demanded to Jin. Jin quickly puts his attention back to Ragna, and releases the stalemate by pushing Ragna off him. Naruto stared at the sight before him. Both men were ready to fight, but why was Jin fighting his so-called brother? He didn't know what to think. Jin might be under NOL orders to hunt down Ragna, but then again, why would he fight a brother? Naruto had a hard choice. Stop his friends from fighting each other, or let them fight to resolve their brotherly conflict?

"Jin/Brother!" The two called out to each other while charging at the other.

"Hell's Fang/ Crystal Strike!" The gap quickly dissolves… and Naruto needs to choose.

Meanwhile, a snake inspects the battle before him along with a rabbit. "That damn anomaly is there again…" The snake said irritably.

"It's quite entertaining, this reality. Wouldn't you say so, Terumi?" The rabbit asked the snake. The snake nodded. "But this'll throw my plans off too much. And worked so hard on them to be just a pile of shit to that fox."

"But they are heading towards the cauldron, are they not?" the rabbit asked for confirmation. The snake nodded, still convinced his plans will fail him.

"But the journey there is where I believe the change will happen. Ouroboros is acting up a lot after seeing that fox."

"Only time will tell what's in store for this reality Takamagahara has yet to touch."

**-Choose-**

**1: Let them fight. **

**2: Stop them.**

_**Okay that's a wrap for this chapter. This one was a filler chapter to the events of the upcoming battles. Sorry about this but choose either option, and I'll be sure to show you a battle fitting for Blazblue.**_

_**Azure here, signing off!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Anomaly's Clash with a Hero

_**I'm back! Pretty quick eh? It's time to showcase yet another chapter. Nothing much to say, so let's start! Option 2 was chosen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

Chapter 11: Anomaly's Clash with a Hero

Bumping his fists together, Naruto let out intense flames from Breaker. Using those flames and the 'Flying Thundergod,' Naruto effectively reached the gap and blocked the colliding powerful attacks. The flames nullified the blows, and the momentum the clashing men had, halted to an immediate stop.

"Enough!" Naruto ordered. "You two are brothers, right? So why fight each other?" The blonde asked, showing great confusion in his voice. There was some naivety in the man. Just because he had a good relationship with his brother, didn't mean others had the same situation. But the others didn't know that.

"Naruto… You have NO idea what I've been through because of Jin!" Ragna yelled. "I lost my arm to this _brother_ of mine!" The rage Ragna was expelling was evident and it was in the right place. Anyone would be angry if someone slashed his or her arm off.

"And what you didn't think about is that Yukianesa was taking control of Jin." Naruto countered Ragna's rage filled statement. The sentence certainly widened Ragna's eyes. The Nox Nyctores would easily influence a child, and that may be the reason why Jin attacked Ragna. "And I'm sensing that Yukianesa has no control over Jin. Isn't that right?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde for confirmation.

Jin nodded. "I was given a mission to capture you, but I accepted it to make amends with you. I readied my blade, knowing you'd attack me when you saw me. I have complete control of Yukianesa all because I never wanted to drive away a friend anymore…" The words were sincere; he showed no signs of faking such a confession. That was the truth. Jin asked for vacation time to train in wielding Yukianesa. When he did, Jin couldn't draw the blade, meaning the weapon wanted control. Only through dedication and resolve that rubbed off from Naruto was Jin able to rightfully wield the blade of ice.

"See now… Jin didn't want a fight." Naruto smiled at knowing the truth. "Brothers shouldn't fight. Now make up." And once again, Naruto shows his naivety in the situation. The blades that pressed against Crimson Breaker broke away from contact, and Naruto lowered his arms.

"You think it's that easy?!" Ragna yelled at his friend. The cheery blonde winced at the volume the Reaper was using. Jin nodded with Ragna. There was no way you can forgive someone that easily. Especially if they wronged you by slashing your arm off!

"Ragna-nii is right, Naruto. You can't expect forgiveness to be that easy." The blonde's spirits lowered. Ragna stared silently, not knowing what to do in this situation. They didn't have time for counseling right now. But he also knew that this was important too.

"But…I can try to forgive." Ragna reluctantly said, giving hope to Naruto. The trademark grin plastered on Naruto's face; he mentally patted himself on the back because he managed to somewhat repair a shaky relationship. "It won't be easy, but I'll try to forgive. It was the Nox, not Jin who did that to me _and Terumi…_ So on with the agenda. This was an unexpected reunion, so do we let Jin be in the group?" Asked Ragna. He didn't need to ask. Jin is a vital asset to the NOL and if he's here to make amends, then Jin is deserting.

"Of course we bring Jin!" Naruto eagerly exclaimed. "We're wasting time here…Let's go!" He dashed off to the lower levels of the NOL. The two brothers sweatdropped at the childish persona of their friend. So far… that was something the brothers agreed upon. All in all, the brothers rushed after their friend. Unknown to them, a powerful force blocked their way to the cauldron. An ancient obstacle would utterly destroy the three at the entrance to the Cauldron.

"So… why are we going to the Cauldron?" Jin asked his brother. Ragna sighed.

"In the words and actions of Naruto, 'To end the NOL's tyrannical rule!" Ragna pointed a finger to the sky; his other hand placed on his hip while his les were spread apart; a typical over-the-top answer by Naruto. It was embarrassing to say the least. Ragna vowed to never to it again. The little brother laughed at his brother's answer, but it was no time for laughing, even if it did lighten up the mood.

Minutes later, Noel Vermillion arrived at the Branch building. She noticed a quick scuffle at the atrium of the building. Captain Hazama followed, curious as to what this reality had to offer with that damn anomaly on the loose. He had to admit it was interesting to come up with new plans with the need to add the anomaly into the equation.

"There was a fight here. I feel the cold air and warm air collide here in this exact spot." The lieutenant observed closely. "The only maguses I know who hold the element of fire and ice are Major Kisaragi and Ex-Captain Namikaze!" Hazama inwardly sighed at the obvious clues; it was easy to identify those two, so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Excellent work, lieutenant. I'll see what's wrong in the building. You take pursuit. They must be going to the Cauldron. Go to the elevator." Hazama ordered to Noel. She nodded; eager to see why her brother figure is in this plot. She hurried to the elevator, not knowing what would happen.

-Somewhere Underground-

The three men hurried to the Cauldron, but a man stood tall before them in blindingly white armor. They immediately stopped; disturbed by the ominous presence the man held, but Naruto was the most unnerved. The appearance of the man seemed familiar, but he couldn't put the name on him. The man who had his arms crossed now let them go to his sides, but one arm reached over for his blade. The blade was pure white and was impossibly long to be sheathed or pulled vertically from behind. Readying himself for a fight, the armored man took a sword stance.

"Anomaly? Why have you come here?!" The armor asked demandingly. Naruto sighed. '_Yet _another_ person who calls me an anomaly…_' He thought. "Answer me!" The man yelled. His voice boomed across the large room, but only Naruto seemed to be affected by the volume. Wincing in pain, Naruto covered his ears, but the volume became louder and louder. It came like a heartbeat, pulsing through Naruto's ears. It repeated the pulsing, and Naruto was forced to find the source. Using his ears and eyes, Naruto desperately searched for the source of the pulsing noise. Jin and Ragna were confused and worried for Naruto. They wondered why Naruto was an anomaly, but that wasn't the important matter at hand. Their friend is in pain, and the brothers don't know what to do.

The pulsing increased. The world seemed to vibrate along with the pulse, and the others seemed unaffected by it. Naruto's magus flared, reacting to the pulse, the resonating sound. Yes…that's what's happening. The noise was the sound of resonance. But what was being resonated? Breaker was reacting, so did that mean it was resonating with another magus of some type? Naruto looked over to the armored man, his sword subtly vibrating to the pulses. That was the answer. Naruto's magus was resonating with the man's sword! But that didn't explain who he was.

Ignoring the sounds, Naruto asked, "W-who are you?!" His strained voice entered the brother's ears, and the two were really worried for the beastkin in from of them. The man didn't reply; he only dashed to Naruto, forcing the beastkin to block the attack.

"Come and find out for yourself, Anomaly…" The resonance increased, and Naruto's sensitive ears couldn't handle it. But then it stopped. No sound. Nothing vibrated, pulsed, or resonated.

Absolutely nothing… But what could it mean? Just then the sound of screams filled the void in his ears. Naruto saw the scenery change to a battlefield, and the enemy was a monstrosity of epic proportions. Naruto knew what it was from the stories, but to see it with his very eyes was alarming. A multi-headed colossus appeared over the horizon, destroying everything in its path.

"The Black Beast…" Naruto stared in awe. Just then six figures rush to the multi-headed beast. Among the six, the same man that clashed with him rushed towards the beast. The sight was all Naruto needed to find out his answer. The man was Hakumen, leader of the Six Heroes who defeated the Black Beast. The scenery returned to normal, but the newly identified Hakumen still pressed his blade onto Naruto's magus. The armored man stepped back a few steps, trying to give some room.

"Have you found the answer, Anomaly?" Naruto nodded, but refused to answer with his friends right next to him. They were already late, and this obstacle would make them even later than they needed to be.

"Ragna, Jin, go ahead… This man is dangerous." Naruto ordered emotionlessly. The two were about to protest, but Naruto quickly ended the conversation by teleporting the two ten feet behind the Hero. "Don't stop! I'll handle this guy…" There was a twinkle in his eyes. That only meant one thing: I'm going all out! The two knew that twinkle and saw that Naruto's eyes transitioned to crimson, and with that image in their brain, they reluctantly left. Meanwhile, Rachel observed the upcoming battle with great interest. If her hunch was correct, Naruto would be badly beaten by Hakumen. The battle would be in Hakumen's favor if the blonde doesn't _truly _go all out, meaning everything had to be unleashed.

When the running brothers were out of sight, Naruto took his stance while releasing the limiter on Breaker. Hakumen did the same. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! The Beast King. And it is an honor to do battle with you, Hakumen, the Just sword!" Naruto said with eagerness in his voice. The armored man did not reply, but instead readied his blade. Neither of the two moved a single millimeter, showing the intense focus the two held.

With a silent exhale, Naruto dashed towards Hakumen with inhuman speed. The armored man thrusts Okami towards the beastkin, effectively halting his charge. Naruto was forced to block, and it stayed like that as Hakumen pressed on with his powerful combos. At one moment Naruto saw an opening, but it was a trap as Hakumen pushed the butt of his sword to Naruto's gut. The Hero then goes for a swift leg sweep, which caught the beastkin off guard and was soon flying to the other end of the hall by a strong kick. The blonde rolled on the floor and was stopped by the wall. Huffing, Naruto slowly stood up, the pain arching like electricity on his body. His teacher held back on him that's for sure, but even those attacks had merit to them. The man in front of the blonde didn't pull any punches.

Hakumen taunted his opponent. "Is this what the Anomaly can do? How laughable. Show me! Show me the power Okami fears!" This came as a shock the Naruto. Never in his life had his weapon been feared. Sure it was powerful, but he didn't deem it too powerful for it to be feared. "Show me the Nox that shouldn't exist!" And with that the resonance returned, stinging Naruto's sensitive beastkin ears. The blonde believes that this battle would make him deaf with all the high-pitched noise blasting his ears. Breaking out of his pained state, Naruto charged at the man once more, and halfway, he used 'Asteroid Vision' to confuse the Hero. It worked because the man dared to hesitate for a second, giving the small window of opportunity to use 'Eclipse turn' to get behind the dangerous man. With a clear opening, Naruto charges a full power 'Galaxy Rasengan' point blank to cause extreme damage to his armored opponent. But even after such a great opening, Hakumen somehow was able to turn around and summon a red glyph in time for it to meet Naruto's rasengan. What Naruto expected was clearly not what he expected, and the guard stayed, allowing Hakumen to use a Battojutsu stance and slash right past the beastkin. Naruto cries out in pain as he gains a tiny bit of altitude from the strike. He would go even higher as Naruto is sent flying by an uppercut. When the blonde thought that Hakumen couldn't reach him, he was wronged and was sent flying even higher, only to be sent down by a devastating downward slash, forcing the blonde to come crashing down to the cold, unforgiving ground.

And with that, the battle, if you could call it that, was over. The pain, too great for the Beast King to endure, chained him to the ground. But despite that, Naruto struggles to get up. His body wanted him to stay down, but his will wants him to fight on. Naruto was forced to think things over.

'_If this man is the second-most powerful man in existence today, then I'm nowhere near the level I need to be if I want to be on par with Jubei-jiji._' This is what goes through the blonde's head; surpassing the strongest being, to be able to protect his precious ones. That was his goal out of all the years of fighting. He remembered Jubei laughing at his goal, telling Naruto that he's welcome to try and take the moniker of the 'Strongest being alive.' That goal is his drive, and here he is, destroyed by the leader of the Six Heroes. Hakumen walked towards the fallen Beastkin, pointing his sword at him.

"Why won't you fight seriously?!"

"Because he refuses to unleash the paradox, Mr. Hero." Rachel steps forward in front of Naruto. "He has realized the consequence of revealing such power, the same power that took his brother away and into the afterlife." Naruto didn't say anything. The moment Rachel showed up, he knew that she would know about Breaker. The fox slowly gets up, trying to recover from the numbing pain he felt course through his body. Ignoring the pain, Naruto weakly asks a question.

"A-a…again?" He coughed out blood. He was straining his body more than it should, and he just got a reality check. He really needed to stop. "Please… I have…t-to get past you." A few more coughs escape his mouth.

"You will end this foolishness, Anomaly. If you are that determined to have a rematch, if you wish to fight Mr. Hero, then unleash the paradox. You can't beat him with your weapon's armagus form in your state." The information enters the fox's mind. He interpreted it, predicted the outcome, and sought out the consequences. Only one consequence came to mind: Death if he resealed the apparent Nox he held. Seeing as there's no way to get passed the two in his weakened state, he agrees to fight, and to release the form Naruto never wishes to unleash.

"_I'll help._" A voice appeared in the blonde fox's mind. "_You have passed the trial to truly wield me. The wielder must be strong-willed in heart and body, if he or she wishes to wield me properly. Your ancestor died sealing me before I could place judgment on her. Your brother had the requirements, but in the near future, he would've succumbed to my influence._" The voice could now be understood to be the Nox that shouldn't exist. He had mixed feelings about what was happening, but seeing as he's fighting a Hero, he didn't have the time to reject help. "_Now… Follow my words to the letter._"

-Music: Phil Rey- Lion Heart-

"Sealing glyph 1 through 13 activated, limiter breakdown commence. Breakdown rate: 200%. Astral Engine activate. Limiter code: Armageddon." The process was long, and the two powerful beings were eager to see the Nox unleash. "Glyph 1 through 13 destroyed. Moving to the final seal." The two were shocked to say the least. It took two minutes to destroy the 13 sealing glyphs, and there was a final seal? "Death seal: reconfigured. Status: Revertable. All seals destroyed. Come forth Nox Nyctores: Astral Armageddon!" The earth shook as the words come out of the beastkin's mouth. The seithr wrapped around Naruto's armagus, transforming it into a longer pair of weapons. The new form extended to the base of Naruto's arms. It now had a pauldron with a crest that looked like a crown. It linked to the gauntlet form, covering the biceps and triceps of the man. The gauntlet's vein design extended to this new part, arching across towards the crest. The hand now contained a rectangular knuckle attachment and what seemed to be a trigger at the handle. But there was a final addition to the Nox. On the pauldron, there is a circle. In that circle, lines curved, stretched, expanded to form the face of a fox. After the transformation, the seithr that had gathered turned to fire, effectively giving an inferno effect around them. The same inferno collected at the gap between Naruto's fists before punching them together. The inferno dissipated in contact, spreading embers all around the battlefield. It was a signal that Naruto was ready to fight.

"Shall we?" Rachel immediately disappeared to her viewing platform to see the fight. She now knew that this reality is an anomaly itself, a world defying Takamagahara, a world refusing to loop itself, a world that defied the balance created from the loop. The world was much like the beastkin before her, defying what fate deals him, and forging a path of its own. It was the reason why Terumi is having trouble making plans. Naruto is constantly morphing the possible futures, preventing plans from ever coming to fruition. This reality is truly nothing like the other reality she originally observed.

The warriors clash with their Nox, and the ground shook from the meeting of weapons. It was strong. Too strong that the tremor reached the Cauldron, where the brothers were. Breaking the stalemate, Naruto dashed past Hakumen, grabbing him from behind and performing a devastating German Suplex on the armored warrior. The blow was more powerful than expected as a jet of flames emerged, increasing the speed of the attack. The armored Hero was stuck, embedded into the ground, and Naruto reached for the man, lifting him off the ground to punch him to the wall at the end of the hall. The new level of power shocked Naruto. He was already strong normally, but the punch he just gave would have severed a man's head clean off his body with the amount of force he just exerted. Shaking out of his distracted state, Naruto rushed the man faster than he usually did, and further embedded him into the wall.

"Nova cannon!" The friction from the pair of weapons turned into a miniature sun; its heat physically harmful to those near it. Letting loose a level 3 version resulted a laser of magma-hot flames to the man stuck in the flamethrower-like attack subsided, showing a lunging Hakumen burst through the flames he was in. Naruto had no time to block and was soon sent flying to the other side of the room. Refusing to let this chance pass, Hakumen rushed over while bringing a devastating downward slash at the downed opponent. He'd be surprised to see an uppercut 'Impact' negate the attack. The armored man goes to thrust his blade at the beastkin; that was blocked too. A vertical slash was blocked by a downward straight. The blonde uses his drive attack to push Hakumen away, but it was countered with the shield glyph, causing the blonde to be thrown behind his opponent. Naruto quickly rolls back, intending to negate the attack.

Hakumen points his sword vertically as he inputs seithr into the blade. "**Empty Sky form: Summer's advance!**" The blade comes down quickly; however, it is blocked by Naruto's tails. Immediately, Hakumen is dragged toward his blonde opponent. Said opponent was charging a new attack, one that would potentially defeat Hakumen. The weapons are encased in vermillion flames, fully charged, Naruto thrusts the two of them at Hakumen's gut.

"**Piercing Tempest…**" The extreme heat seemed like it would melt the armor, but it couldn't, and the attack wasn't finished. The two burning fists grabbed one side of Hakumen, and then he spun the man, creating a flaming vortex; its eye aimed at Hakumen's gut once more. Naruto brings his right arm back, using the 'Impact' stance. The seithr in the air collected in the hand and around it. "**Fang!**" The opportune moment came and Naruto released the fist, punching Hakumen with a flaming construct of a fox. The Hero quickly gets up, knowing the momentum his opponent gained wouldn't end anytime soon. So, using his shield glyph, his largest and most powerful countering tool, Hakumen prepared to end the fight. Naruto chose to use every rasengan he had. What surprised Naruto was that during his rasengans, there was a new level system, having nine instead of three.

"Rasengan!" No effect. Using his other hand, Naruto thrusts his other rasengan. "Oodama!" No effect either. Bringing the first hand again, a new rasengan appeared. "Rasenshuriken! Planetary! Nova! Nebula! Galaxy! Nega! **BIG BANG RASENGAN!**" The rasengan chain didn't stop, and the final orb was a miniscule rasengan. Its look deceived Hakumen. The newest rasengan was compacted to the point that it could very well explode like a nuclear bomb; however, Naruto didn't aim to destroy his home. But seeing the chain of attacks grow stronger, the shield couldn't stay any longer, and for some reason, Hakumen couldn't counter. The mini rasengan expanded much like the astronomical phenomenon that created the universe, effectively breaking the Astral Finish Hakumen was aiming to get.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" The blonde roared as strong as a lion as he forces his strongest rasengan to the Hero. The gale force winds slashed at the armor, beating down upon it as he is sent flying up high into the air. "**I'm not done! METEOR ARMAGEDDON!**" Naruto punches his hand to the ground and out of nowhere, numerous, gigantic fireballs were conjured up and descending upon the Hero. It was like fireworks aimed to the sun and blowing up as a supernova. The falling form of Hakumen soon fell afterwards. Victory was in Naruto's hands. But it wasn't only his, it was Armageddon's victory too. He helped a lot in battle.

-Song end-

'_Thanks, Arma…_'

"_No prob… It was nice to see Okami get his ass kicked majorly by two anomalies._"

'_Do you know why we're called anomalies?_'

"_It's because we are a parallel world that closely resembles the Rabbit's and the Hero's. That world is gone as well as the two. But the memories those two had, moved into our world's Rachel and Hakumen, causing their memories to clash with their memories of this reality._' The explanation helped, but it didn't tell the whole story. Something seemed…wrong…incomplete.

"I see…so this is your strength. It seems I am of no need to this world. Jubei thought you'd be part of the next generation of heroes, didn't he?" the last part was directed to himself, but the words were out in the open, and it interested the beastkin. "This world seems to be infinitely more interesting than the original. Best of luck, _Naruto_…" Naruto smiled. He quickly turned around, chasing after his friends.

While he was running, Naruto yelled to the Hero, "You ain't done yet, Old man! This world has to have some heroes, you know!" He chuckled all the way to the Cauldron, leaving the two otherworldly beings alone.

"So this is what you're reduced to, Mr. Hero?"

"Silence, Rabbit." Hakumen ordered angrily at the Alucard. "I've no need of your insults at the moment."

"Oh? But your brother _loved _it. It was super interesting to degrade him like that."

"I know it was, but you should really learn to mind your tongue. It seems the anomaly took your role for himself."

"Indeed he has. But a lady such as myself should have her slice of fun."

"There is nothing lady-like about your insult, Alucard. Nothing at all…"

_**And this is this chapter's conclusion. Is it up to your standards of a fight? I hope so. Rewatching the true ending for Ragna, as suggested by Element Overlord inspired me to quickly get this out. And some new Naruto gameplay for you to see.**_

_**Special Intro: Hakumen**_

_**N: Haku-jiji! A fight again?**_

_**H: I challenge you, Anomaly. Fight me!**_

_**Victory: Naruto**_

_**N: Gah…I'm too far from Jubei-jiji's level.**_

_**Victory: Hakumen**_

_**H: Is that all?**_

_**Distortions:**_

_**Piercing Tempest Fang: Read fight for description.**_

_**Oodama Rasengan: Stronger Rasengan. Nebula Rasengan: Nova Rasengan with embers, giving a storm-like look. Nega Rasengan: Black Hole. Big Bang: Super compressed Rasengan. Explodes like a nuclear bomb at full power. The power shown in this chapter is equal to 50 C-4s. **_

_**Meteor Armageddon: Meteor rain down on opponent.**_

_**Terra Armageddon: Earth changing attack. Sends slabs of rock at opponent.**_

_**Vent Armageddon: Storm. A Hurricane-like attack. **_

_**And so this chapter is done. I bid you adieu. **_


	12. Chapter 12: Virus of the Loops

_**Hello! I'm back to post some more chaps! Did any of you catch the look of Armageddon? If you didn't it's Terra's arm armor from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Other than that, nothing new to say here except I'm proud of my last chapter. And the title of this chapter has been inspired by a reviewer who gave the idea of Naruto being a virus. I took that as our hero being a virus of the loop; hence the title name. Now it's time for the chapter to start and the end of the good ending. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

Chapter 12: The Virus of the loop

Vermillion's body lay flat, defeated by a girl that looked similar to her, yet so different. A girl that wore her sword as an armor, V-13, otherwise known as Nu, fought Noel Vermillion and won. This girl wore a sky blue skin-tight suit under the various silver pieces of armor that was once a giant, floating sword. She had three hovering, sky blue blades on each side of her, and it was with these weapons that she was able to fight Noel and beat her. Even though Noel used her strongest attack, Nu wouldn't go down. She refused to. Now there was two men that arrived, both she could identify, the SS class criminal Ragna the Bloodedge and her Major, Jin Kisaragi. Before they arrived, Noel was about to be dealt the final blow, but Ragna put a stop to that.

"Hey! Why is she being attacked? I thought you only go after me?" Ragna sounded angry. The girl, if you could call her that, laughed. That annoyed the Reaper, but not too much. He needed to be serious at the moment; he didn't need to let his emotions run wild.

"Oh? Ragna! You're here! And…are you jealous?" The question irked the man. He didn't know how to answer that. Oh no, he didn't. He was just trying to tell her to not attack other people, but she twisted his words like that. "If you are, then that makes me happy! Now…Ragna…Let's become one!" The girl smiled with only her left eye because her right was in an eye patch much like Ragna's gloves. The numerous sexual implications of that sentence is large and numerous, but I'll try hard to not go too deep into that implication.

"Eh… How about…no?" Ragna flatly said to the silver-haired Murakumo unit. He didn't put any emotion behind that answer, not even the slightest hint of sarcasm was evident in his voice. He really didn't want to play any games. He showed it by using 'Hell's Fang' on her. She dodged gracefully, but couldn't counter because Jin attacked her right after Ragna's preemptive strike. Nu's eyes narrowed at the scene before her.

A tag-team. That's what was happening. This situation was nothing like the looped world's phases, though this world has looped too; several times in fact. Rachel knows this and has seen Naruto in several phases, trying to stop the unity of Ragna and Nu. The Amaterasu unit is the cause of the loops, and Takamagahara managed the loops. They restarted the world whenever the unity of the two happened, creating a second Black Beast. Simply, this world took a similar role of the original world; its memories melded with this world, influencing the Takamagahara here. However, Naruto's involvement in this phase and the previous ones was unpredictable, a virus, that's what Naruto was to this world. Naruto already existed in the world, but he meddled in the affairs regarding the loops. Somehow, throughout the unlimited phases, Naruto became part of the events causing the restart, trying to stop the unity. At first he was defeated, looped over, and got himself involved again, repeating the process for a numerous amount of times, but this time seemed different, Naruto seemed to learn unconsciously from his loops and gained a causality ability to change the possibilities of this world, making the future unpredictable like he was. Such a thing was a welcome sight compared to the usual outcome of the phases.

Anyways…back to the battle. Jin attacks with 'Blizzard,' forcing the Unit to fly into the air to be easily combined into with Ragna's 'Gauntlet Hades.' He did just that, lifting Nu further away from the ground. Jin takes an aiming stance to use his Arrow distortion. He was planning to keep the momentum going, but instead he shot it at Ragna's sword, creating ice as black as night, while the sword was brought down to the ground.

"Dead Spike!" He yelled as a beast of seithr rushed from the ground, it made contact, but there was an added effect, Nu was frozen by protruding blades of ice that replaced the beast's teeth. Bringing down an axe kick, Ragna forces Nu's face to the ground. He quickly picks her up and punches her in the gut, giving Jin enough time to attack with a low jab to lift her up.

"In the name of Kisaragi…" Jin starts. He lets out a series of rapid blizzard slashes at Nu, who is crying out in pain from the slashes. He pauses and goes into a Battojutsu stance. "Setsuba…" He dashes past her and bringing out the sword in multiple angles in great speeds, inflicting maximun damage to the unit. "Genhieigeki!" He returns Yukianesa to its sheath, signaling the end of his combo. Ragna goes in for his shot and attacks with 'Inferno Divider' on the collapsing Murakumo unit. The two take to the skies, but only Ragna is causing damage between the two. He drops the combo, intending to grab her. He is successful, and by doing so, he knees her away.

"Voilent Ice!" The upwards strike on the unit connects, allowing Ragna to chase after her using his wide and powerful slashes and ending it with a downward diagonal dive. However there is a variation, the attack, because it was hit by Jin's ice made it look jagged, cold and downright murderous. A beast of ice descending from the heavens; it connects, freezing Nu once out of the various times it happened. Once he lands and Nu bounces, Ragna activates the grimoire and attack with what could be called the Devil's arm.

"Devouring Darkness! You're done Nu!" The black energy slashes, pierces, stabs, and slams at the girl in Ragna's devilish arm. His grip strong, Ragna made it so that Nu was unable to escape his wrath. He clenches the demonic hand, crushing her in his grasp, and ending the fight…

Or so he thought. Noel was surprised that even with the combined effort, the armored opponent wouldn't go down. Nu seemed unharmed from the potentially killing blows despite the damage on her armor and clothing; she just stood back up like nothing happened. In fact, she seemed to take pleasure from the attacks. Talk about creepy masochists… Ugh… She repaired herself while laughing maniacally.

"Ragna! More… Get rough with _me…_ _Let's become __**ONE!**_" Nu said with maximum yandere-mode on permanent. It seemed Ragna had that kind of effect on her. Or it the fact that she needs to unite with the Azure on Ragna to be complete. Hmm… I'll stick with the latter option. "My turn." She summoned her swords from below as well as above, forming what looked like the jaws of a beast, the brothers couldn't block them all and received deadly cuts that they somehow survived. Seeing as there's no point in letting Jin live, Nu placed a gravity circle under Jin, and she sent a humongous sword to pierce the center of the circle, creating a vortex of smaller swords to materialize from the circle to wound Jin. The blades dealt pain like it was a nonstop conveyor belt. It was mind numbing, unbearable, and long. The number of cuts, slashes, and stabs were too much to count; Jin had to be dead from the attack. There was no way he'd live through that.

He did.

Nu willingly missed vital spot on Jin's body to kill him with her biggest sword. The sight of a helpless Jin made Ragna struggle within the fangs of the swords that held him. He was able to reunite in acceptable terms, but now he would lose his brother the same day. He tried to shake off the sharp blades pressing against his body, but none of them would budge. He even willed the Azure to activate mentally to try and break free; however, the result was still the same. He stared at what would be the final moments of his brother.

"Jin!" The blade pushes forward at high-speed intending on piercing through the NOL major's body. Time slowed down for the white-haired man. He didn't want this to happen. Not his brother. He regains his sanity and he's going to die. "Jin! Block it with everything you have!" The order was clear and swift. Jin did what he was told at a slower speed than the speed the rushing blade was at; the blades limit his every move. Knowing it was impossible to block everything, Jin moved his body in an angle that he could parry the deadly sword, but his effort was wasted and the pain and the swords on his body restricted any movement. Jin knew not to try anymore and accept his fate, and he let his guard down. Drifting to a small slumber, he waited for the blade that would end his life.

"**OVERDRIVE!**" The voice was recognizable, but there was no time for a proper reaction to the voice. "**MAXIMUM IMPACT!"**

CLANG!

The sound of clashing metal echoed through the humongous room that the Cauldron inhabited. A deafening shockwave followed after the clashing attacks. The two weapons battle for dominance, but their momentum was halted, negated by the other's equal strength. However the problem was that a blade doesn't feel pain. Naruto may have stopped an assassination attempt at his friend, but his arm was the cost. It could be considered useless, yet through sheer determination, Naruto was able to use his arm. Ignoring the piercing pain on his arm, Naruto exerted more force to his attack, causing a fracture to the blade. Utilizing the brass knuckle-like attachment, Naruto expelled the heat like a blade of flames. It cuts through the fracture, deepening it and ultimately destroying it with a punch with his other arm.

Nu was surprised, and at the same time not. She too knew of the recurring character that is the anomaly. What surprised her was his upgrade. She expected him to come along with Ragna, but that's what made him an anomaly. Nobody could predict the events of the phase with him in the equation.

"So you've come again, Anomaly…" And again Naruto was called an anomaly. Her voice was usually robotic to others who weren't Ragna, but this voice and attitude was a complete one-eighty. "Here to stop me again?" The question was strange to Naruto and the brothers. Naruto knew for sure he hadn't met her before. Absolutely 1000% sure. He didn't know this girl, the same way he didn't know Hakumen until today. However, the two talked to him like they've seen him before, and hostile too. "Tell me… How many times has it been?" Naruto couldn't answer. He didn't KNOW the answer. The Unit chuckled. "You don't know do you? What? Do these loops wipe your memory or something of the like?" The confusion just rose from there. It refused to return to understandable levels. But then the girl smiled as if she figured the puzzle out. "Oh! I get it. In the last loop, the Cauldron wiped your memories when you fell in it with Ragna and me!" The confused looks of everyone but Nu were evident. Loops? Anomaly? Just what was Naruto?

"W-what are you talking about?! I don't know you! I never met you! Who the hell are you?!" Naruto stutters due to his massive confusion. The girl in question show shock and soon laughs maniacally. Apparently, this was something to laugh at. She keeps on laughing, showing no signs of stopping at all.

"AHAHAHA! My god, you really did forget! Oh this is priceless…" Her floating blades return behind her. Ragna was thrown to the wall behind Naruto. Jin was headed that direction too. The blonde beastkin didn't bother turning around; he was more focused about the things she said about the loops. Had he been here before? He didn't really know. The words were truth and he knew that, but he just couldn't believe it. He HAD to know.

However, after taking a step, Naruto's mind went into limbo, sending him into a volley of memories he never experienced before, yet the odd thing was, he felt that he'd done these things before. In one of the memories, he was fighting Jin as part of the Ikaruga forces and managed to win over the NOL. Another was Naruto being the SS-criminal the NOL were after! He saw a fight against Hakumen, and even a close battle against Jubei! Several memories surfaced; none of them good because it was him dying before Ragna is swallowed up by the Cauldron.

A voice echoes.

-Memory recollection complete-

-Engaging against Murakumo Unit 13-

Attempt: 783 Outcome: Unknown

Causality shift engaged. 15% success rate increase. 89% likelihood of bystander interference; suggest to end the battle quickly_

'_Arma? You seeing this?_' Naruto asked his weapon. It shook in agreement; it already knew these loops. Only it remembered what happened to Naruto besides Nu. What she said was true. The Cauldron wiped the memories he saw today, thinking Naruto wouldn't be part of the loop anymore. "What am I?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. Arma didn't answer. This was something the only _it_ could answer.

-You are the will of the world. It wants to advance far beyond the loop. You have been given this task since phase one. You have come close, but now you are closer than ever to ending the cycle created by Takamagahara-

-You are the loop's virus, trying to end it-

-Song: Awakening of Chaos II-

That surely answers his question; it shakes him up a bit, some memories had mental scars in them, but he quickly gets over it. He needed to protect his friends right now. The will of the world can wait! His state of limbo ends and-

"Galaxy Rasengan!" The spiraling attack whizzed at great speeds. It was about to hit until Nu used her swords and created a barrier called 'Mechanical Angel.' A fitting name because she looked like one, if one disregards the swords and replaces them with wings. The expanding sphere of seithr is nullified, and the armored girl is unscathed and smiling.

But not for long.

He uses 'Asteroid Vision,' but not to confuse, but to attack. The Armageddon variant of the attack could be used as attack because the clones were spinning fireballs. If Naruto chose to use the variant like he is now, he appears behind the clones. The first clone hits, stunning and burning Nu. Charging to a level three, Naruto punches past Nu, making her spin upwards and making the cloned fireballs to dish out extra damage. Chasing after the falling unit, Naruto punches her away towards the edge of the battlefield; directly in front of the Cauldron. She gets up, and quickly dodges a 'Lightning Arrow' that may have very well sent her into the Cauldron. Seeing her chance, Nu digs her legs into Naruto's gut and sent him skywards. She summons her giant sword, except there were a few more, placed in different angles. She sends it down, planning to deal more pain than she gave to Jin.

"Tomb of blades!" The giant swords meet the ground, wounding and trapping Naruto inside it. "Orochi." Multiple smaller blades appeared aimed at its gaps. The precision and accuracy was at the level of an expert's, and it was evident when the pained screams of the obscured beastkin. Ragna struggled some more in the restrains that held him. He had to fight to help everyone in the room, but he couldn't get out of the sharp grip of the swords. He HAD to fight, but how? He couldn't afford to lose his friend, but he had to admit to himself that he was already lost, and Ragna was about to lose his brother to _her_.

"AAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" The last of the numerous summoned swords made contact with Naruto's flesh. Smiling at her efficiency, Nu turned away from her monument of swords to finish what she started. Summoning her swords once again, the mechanical angel aims them at Jin. She was laughing while doing so. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't hear the sound of 'POOF' within the swords where Naruto is supposed to be.

"**NOVA RASENGAN!**" The voice was loud and distracting, the qualities Naruto had in his voice. With this realization in their minds, the three wounded warriors besides Nu, looked towards the source. What they saw was a blur of yellow and red directly above Nu. Nu couldn't react fast enough and took the blow full force. Her body slowly embeds itself into the ground and merges with it due to the extreme heat the spiraling ball of seithr was emitting. At the end of the attack, Naruto moves away from the girl. Panting from over-exertion, Naruto goes to sit on the floor as he breathed deeply.

"You know how hard it is to maintain a clone to last that much damage?!" He yelled exasperatedly to Nu. "You really need to lay off those swords, or else I'll think you're emo, Yandere-san!" He got a response in the form of a sword passing by his face. "Hey! I mean it lady. Piss off with those swords, or you'll go to the Cauldron!" Another response came. Only this time it was with the swords Naruto's clone was impaled in. The blonde beastkin's joking attitude ended and favored a battled ready one. "Okay! I get it! C'mon and get ready for a beating you'll never forget!" As soon as he said those words, the swords charge towards the blonde with the intent to kill. Every small sword was evaded with ease, while the larger ones needed to be jumped over, and the largest ones he ran on. His reaction time was crazy, and it was justified because he managed to jump in between two very large and very sharp blades aiming to cut him down in size. How he managed to go through that with all his tails still connected the awed audience didn't know.

Nu removes herself from the ground, and races to the beastkin demanding her immediate attention. "Die you insufferable freak!" She yelled to the ignorant fox. Naruto on his side had managed to come out of the chaos unscathed. Dusting off the dust collecting on his clothes, the beastkin tricked Nu into a trap. His trap needed the direct contact of his opponent.

"Clone explosive!" As the name goes; the distracted Naruto was a bomb, while the original hid in the labyrinth of the same blades he evaded. "Not done yet!" He chases after her and teleports to her location. "Down you go!" The impact of the strike echoes in the large room, and the meeting of Nu's body with the floor was a shaky one. "Meteor storm!" The attack was a rapid version of 'Meteor Dive' or 'Lightning arrow' and can only be used after the attacks mentioned. The rapid and devastating punches dented and chipped Nu's armor and unable her to move. "Blow away into oblivion! Vent Armageddon!" The blonde forces the wind to spin and pick up the dust in the ground and spread it up in the air via tornado. Nu is soon swallowed up in the vortex exposed the combustible material within the storm. Beneath the tornado, Naruto snaps his fingers like a certain alchemist, sending one miniscule spark into the potential bomb of a tornado. The funnel of wind explodes in a perfect dust explosion, pushing Nu to the Cauldron. Creating a 'Nova cannon,' Naruto rears his fists back to use his new distortion drive. Injecting the ball with more flames, Naruto implemented the spiral motions of a rasengan in it, making it just as dangerous as a rasengan. And finally punching it as hard as he can, Naruto hurled his projectile held by his fox construct. The attack was like a missile, just as fast and efficient as one. The attack connects, sending Nu to the point of no return. But she refused to go without a souvenir, so impaling Ragna, Nu sent him towards her falling body.

Ragna puts his legs forward in the attempt to halt his acceleration towards the girl. "N-Naargh! Naruto! Watch…o-out!" The warned blonde turns around and sees the blade protruding from Ragna's side. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto charges in, punching and grabbing the tip out of his friend and launching him back to Jin and Noel's side.

"Gah!" Ragna's cry of pain was ignored as Naruto returned his attention to Nu. Without hesitation, Naruto throws the bloodstained blade at the perpetrator and it pierces her body without discrimination. Wincing in pain, Nu gradually descends into the Cauldron and fails to bring the piece she needed to be completed.

The battle was over, and Naruto succumbed to fatigue. Falling to his knees, the beastkin tries to maintain his consciousness. However, he couldn't as his newfound power exerted far too much energy from him. Half of the battle was his unyielding will fighting for him, and now the adrenaline left him far too exhausted for any other battles. His eyelids became heavy, and the final thing he saw was the sight of Noel running towards him while Jin and Ragna hold each other up as they followed Noel.

"G'night…" He said before his body betrayed him and hit the ground.

-Attempt 783 Status: Success-

-Causality shift disengaged-

With Noel and the others, they inspect the unconscious blonde, and notice the new form of his weapon. They wonder where he got it, but the brothers had a hunch that Naruto got it during their fight with the armored man they didn't know as Hakumen. Noel on the other hand forgot about the weapon and instead worried about her older brother figure. How was he a part of this? Why was he considered an anomaly? What was going on? She didn't know, and the men next to her certainly didn't know what to think of it. Their silent agreement was to watch over their unconscious friend who won't wake up for quite some time.

"Ramen…d-don't run awaaay…" The blonde mumbles in his sleep. The three chuckle at the sight, and concluded that he won't wake up with a dream with ramen. However, the looming threat of a snake was hiding in plain sight and was ready for the kill.

_**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDD done. Sorry for the wait. Didn't have enough time to type this out. As you've read in this chapter there are some attacks he now has. **_

_**Clone explosion: requires 25 heat and about to be hit. Inputting light makes Naruto appear in front of target. Medium behind, and heavy from above. **_

_**Meteor storm: only occurs if Meteor dive or Lightning arrow in used. **_

_**Projectile version of Piercing Tempest Fang: requires Nova cannon to work if opponent is out of range. **_

_**And now some intros**_

_**Special intro: Nu-13**_

_**Na: You're not going to hurt my friends, Yandere-san.**_

_**Nu: I only need Ragna you know…**_

_**Victory: Naruto**_

_**Na: Keep your swords to yourself, Yandere-san.**_

_**Victory: Nu-13**_

_**Nu: Ahh… Now that you're out of the way, I can finally get Ragna!**_

_**Okay! Time for me to split, so see ya.**_


End file.
